Mr Arrogant Meets Ms Plain Jane
by Eclair Celine
Summary: Mikan Sakura is named as "Miss Ordinary" because she don't stand out that much and she's too plain. Will things get easy when she meet Mr. Perfect yet the most Arrogant Natsume Hyuuga? Or will love bloom instead?
1. Alice Academy

**Guys! This is my 2nd work. Well, I hope this will turn out very well, cause I'm currently doing my best in finishing this. I make this fanfic more realistic. I did not rely on alices, or magics, cause I simply favored sweet outcomes coming from real experiences. ****Anyways, i used Mikan's point of view here****. Oh well, I hope you'd love my story! Review guys, so I will know what to do next. Thank you! :)**

**

* * *

**

Life. A very complicated word if you have the guts to define it. A song with many tunes. A candy of different flavors. Even though life has it's bitterness, I may say that it is still a wheel that should keep running, or else, you will be left behind. Have you experience being abandoned? How about being alone?

I'm Mikan Sakura, age 15, currently living in this city called Tokyo. My parents died when I was 9, due to car accident. Since then, my grandfather has taken care of me. We lived in the countryside, where the air is fresh, where you can't feel the crisis of your country. My grandfather is a very nice person. He had those pair of tantalizing eyes, a balding head, white beard, and a very fragile body. Were not that rich, so we used all the methods we can into saving money. From him, I learned how to live a life in a very simple manner. My grandfather had many dreams he want for me to achieve. So first, I had to finish my study. I sent an application as a scholar in this school called Alice Academy. My best friend, Imai Hotaru had been studying in this institution since she was 9. And I heard from her that this school is best known for their high quality education.

And so, I was accepted. This is my second year in this school. I had to leave my grandfather in the countryside in order for me to study in this school.

Alice Academy. A one of a kind school where mostly the rich kids attend to. Those who went to school with their newly polished car and driver who drives for them. Those who did not worry in paying their school fees. Well, obviously, I am different from them. I'm not paying any school fees here, but in return I should maintain my grades in order for me to stay in this institution. Hotaru and I are top students here. She is very popular, obviously because she is a beauty & brain. She had those fanboys swooning around her. Well, not me. I'm too plain. As if I never existed. Unlike my best friend, I didn't get the chance to receive love letters, or even a confession. I'm too ordinary.

I got my auburn locks, my complexion and my lips from my mother. My eyes and my nose are from my father. I have the height of an average teenage girl. I can't sing & dance. Poor girl.

The students' background here are very surprising. At first, I was in awe. but as soon as I learned how to cope up, it does not surprised me anymore. That's what you expect in a very prestigious school.

4 of the most popular students here were: Nogi Ruka, Imai Hotaru, Inoue Haruna & Hyuuga Natsume. Ruka and Hotaru are secretly dating. Hotaru wouldn't keep a secret from me. They were sweet, in a silent way. Haruna Inoue, is probably the most beautiful girl in this school. Her parents are famous actor & actress in the entertainment industry. She, at age 15, is an aspiring model. She also get good grades, which means, even though she is busy, she doesn't neglect her responsibilities at school. According to my classmates, she is very warm and kind-hearted. On the other hand, Natsume Hyuuga, is the most handsome face I've seen. He is also one of the wealthiest kid in this school. His family owns the Hyuuga Corp, a company which invests oil, malls, ships, cars and airlines. He is blessed with good looks. Bu his personality irritates me. He is very arrogant, acting like he is the God of all Gods. But the girls like him still. All the girls had a crush on him. He even had a fanclub. Despite his ruthless attitude, he is the number one student here. He is very intelligent.

Haruna & Natsume are childhood friends and they are very close. They are like a couple. Or should I say, they make a good couple. So this is what Alice Academy is. Bunch of rich kids.

Tomorrow will be the first day of my second year in this institution. I wonder what lies ahead... I hope this school year, I will be noticed and I'll do my best to become the top student. Gambatte Mikan!!!

* * *

**This ends chapter 1. I just explained what Alice Academy is, in my story. I created another character, my original character. Review guys and help me with this story! Thank you so much! Godbless people! :) **


	2. My First Day

**I'm sorry, I'm only a beginner so sometimes I make grammatical mistakes. But I promise I'll do my best! Thank you for those who corrected me for that! Godbless you! :)**

* * *

_First day of school in Alice Academy._

6:00 am. This morning should be different. I still have time to prepare in going to school.

"Well, time to prepare breakfast!" I exclaimed. Well, I'm like that. I get hungry all the time. That's why the stock in the refrigerator is always empty. My landlady would always yell at me. Because she's the one buying foods in the market and stocked it right through the refrigerator. I'm too busy in my studies so I don't have time for those stuffs. But whenever I'm free, I help out my landlady in the house chores.

I'm a pretty busy person too. As you can see, I'm independent. My grandfather would send me letters every week telling me that he's fine there in our hometown. I would write back to tell him I'm doing fine in my studies and work. Oh, by the way, I have my part time job every night. I worked as a cashier in a convenience store near my apartment. My schedule would be 6 pm to 9pm. It's pretty tough for me, specially, for my studies. I get my allowance from my grandfather which he sends me every month. I'm really grateful, but sometimes, the money isn't enough to cover my expenses.

Although tired from both studying and working, I always remind myself o be cheerful and bubbly. Cause I can't rely to anyone right now. The only person that will be able to help myself is simply me. I know life is really tough for me, but I still believe that I can pass through this obstacles.

After eating and washing my plates, I went to the bathroom and take a bath. And then I wore my school uniform. And I walk to school. I decided to only walk here and from school to save money. I'm pretty thrift right? I was planning on giving my grandfather a gift. Cause it's already September and I can earn a lot of money by December.

As I walk, I sing happily. It's only 30 meters and I'm near to school. And like any normal day, I can see many cars passing. Those were porches, some are BMWs, Volvos, Mercedes Benz & many more of different kinds. I was never jealous of them. As if I can afford a car right? And besides, walking is a form of exercise! Those cars I've mentioned are from the students of my school. And mind you, each car has a driver.

I'm at the school grounds when I saw a bunch--no, a crowd of girls running at the entrance of the school.

_"Hyuuga must be here..." _I thought. And so, I was right. Natsume's car, the black and shiny Ferrari, which is the latest model, is parked in front of the lobby. Half of the female population went to give way to their GOD.

"Natsume-sama!! Ohayo!!" shouted Sumire, the president of her fanclub.

"Kyaa~!" shouted by most of the girls.

Regardless of what the girls said, Natsume just walked forward without even giving them a single look.

"Kyaa! SO HOT!" shouted by a blonde girl.

"So cool!!" shouted by a red-haired girl.

_"Tsk, I bet he think he's hot, no way! He's very arrogant!"_ I shouted many times in my mind until I get tired. I hate his character. He only thinks of himself. He acts like everybody would admire him. Jeez! No way! I'm different! And why do many girls admire him still? Can't they see his attitude? It's rotten. I would never fall for this kind of guy! I swear!

"I swear!!!!" I shouted. I don't care even if the girls would hear me. I breathe in and out to ease my irritation. Then I went to the school gymnasium. From there, I can see the list of classes. From there, I can hear Anna and Nonoko's conversation.

"I wonder who will be our homeroom teacher.." Nonoko said to Anna.

''I bet it's Jinno-sensei!" Anna replied, with a warily smile. I interfere in their conversation. "I think it's Narumi-sensei."

"Oh, Mikan-chan, ohayo!" they greeted.

"Ohayou, Anna, Nonoko."

We were talking how this school year will be while waiting for the principal. I've found out that I belong to class 2-A. The leading class among the second year. My other classmates that I've known were Anna, Nonoko, Kokoryomi, Sumire, Ruka, my bestfriend Hotaru, Haruna, and that damn Natsume.

Anna opened a topic. "Haven't you noticed? Natsume and Haruna always stick together. Are they dating? I mean, they're close."

"I bet they are." Nonoko replied.

"How about you Mikan? What do you think?" they asked me.

"As if I care." was all I can say. They sensed that something irritating had happened to me so they no longer extend the topic.

Then the principal went in and welcomes us to the school. Then they let us went to our room. Narumi-sensei was already in the room waiting for us. Then he assigned us to our seats. I was assigned in the window area at the back. And unfortunately, the guy who is infront of me is Hyuuga. Next to him is his rumor girlfriend, Haruna. At my right side is Hotaru, and Ruka is seated at her back.

"What a day.." I mumbled. Our teacher just explained to us what are we going to do. We were asked to roam around the school and be familiar with the surrounding. Hello? I've been studying here for a year so I didn't need to get familiar with something. We were dismissed by 9, so I think I have enough time to take a rest. Of course, at my favorite spot, the Sakura tree.

I went there and I took off my shoes. I also free my hair from being tailed up. I lied down under the tree, closed my eyes and feel the wind that passes my face.I was tired from the work last night so I haven't got enough sleep.

"I love this... I hope I can stay like this forever.." I said to myself. This place was really nice. I think I'm the only student here who appreciate this place and I've never seen anyone who come here. Until...

"Come on sweetheart, kiss me... I know from a very long time that you liked me.." said by a girl.

It caught my attention so I stood up and look who they are. Then I heard the boy's reply.

"What made you think so? Am I too obvious?"

"Oh come on, just kiss me... I know you want to.."

As soon as I began to clearly see their faces, I was shocked. I saw the guy kissing the girl. And what's more shocking is that the girl is Haruna and the guy is Natsume.

"Who's there?!" I hear Natsume shouted. He's angry.

I stepped into a tree branch so they obviously noticed there's an innocent girl who witnessed their LOVE-LOVE. I mean kissing.

_"Oh-oh...this smells trouble."_

* * *

**Sneaky Preview:**

_"As if I'll like someone like you. Flat-chested girl."_

_"What?! Can you repeat what you said? I didn't hear it well!"_

_"I said, As if I'll like someone like you, flat-chested girl."_

**Review guys! I love you all! :] Godbless! Feel free to suggest any opinion. It will help. :)**


	3. Insecurities

**Thanks guys for the review! I'm more inspired now! :) Godbless you people!**

**Now here's the 3rd chapter! Hope you'll like it.. And by the way, if you have any suggestions regarding my stories, speak it out! I'm willing to put it on my story!**

**Enjoy reading! ^_^**

**

* * *

**

"Oh-oh... this smells trouble.." I thought. For the first time in my life, I feel embarassed of what I saw. Actually, it should be the opposite. I'm not the one who's at fault right? They are! So why would I get embarassed?

"Who's there?!" Natsume repeated his words, clearly pronounced that you can even feel his anger within it. "Come out or you'll be dead!"

I don't know what to do. _"Should I run? Or not?" _After a few moments of thinking, I finally made up my mind. I gathered all my strength and faced them with full confidence.

"So it's you.." he said. "What did you saw?!"

"Na-chan.. calm down, please?" Haruna pleaded him, she don't look intense and worried at all.

_"Na-chan?! Duh!! What is he? A baby?" _it was pretty funny actually. But I realized that they are having a relationship for her to call him that.

"So.. I'm asking you again.. Did you saw anything? I want the truth." he asked me again, no he commanded me, this time, he seemed to be pretty cooled down. Haruna's words are effective, eh?

"Yes, I did saw something." I said, without hesitation.

His fist clenched. He's really angry! Oh, my.

"What did you saw?" he asked me again.

"I saw the both of you, kissing."

"You nosy girl! You'll be dead!" he warned me. As if! I didn't mean to saw them doing that! It was unintentional!

"Na-chan, don't be like that to her.. Maybe it was not her intention." she explained to him, half-sincere.

Then, Haruna gave me an incredulous look. At first, I thought it was not. But when I finally opened my eyes to see the possibilities that some things weren't real, I did. Just as Hotaru said, there were people in this school that appear to be nice, but in reality, they weren't. One of them was Haruna. I remembered that she was nice to me when she asked me to attend a party she was planning, but I refused. But she understand that. But now, her angelic smile that I believed was real, is now gone. She's a fake.

I just let her look at me like that, as if I'll die, right? Then I remembered, I should be defending myself.

"Excuse me, Hyuuga-san. It was not my intention to look at you doing things that should not be doing in a place like this. I laid under this tree, hoping to catch up some sleep because I'm tired from my work last night. I thought that I was alone in this place, then I thought not. I heard Haruna-san saying something, and because of curiosity, I stood up and went to figure it out. And then, I did figured out something. Sorry if I disturbed the both of you, I'll leave immediately. And can I give you advice? If you want, the both of you to kiss, or do other things, please make sure to choose a secured place without NOSY people like me seeing you. And oh, I won't tell others about this. I'm not interested anyway."

I examine their faces, Haruna raised a brow at me. I expected that. The thing that I didn't expect was Natsume's expression. He seemed to be pretty surprised. I don't know why. And then I tailed up my hair and picked out my books then I leave.

"Such a jerk!" I exclaimed. Then I ran away to go home.

The next morning..

As usual, I was tired from work that evening, but I sleep well. I ate my breakfast and took a bath, after dressing up, I locked up my apartment and walk the way to school.

While walking my mind was occupied by the thoughts that I should not bother reminscing. It was the incident yesterday at my sacred place.

_"Oh, my. My sakura tree is not a virgin anymore!!" _That was what's inside my head right now. Poor sakura trees.

I reached the school and went to my room. I spotted Natsume, he was looking at me, but I just ignored him. Then I saw Haruna, she was smiling at me, like an angel does. But I know she was just faking it. I proceed to my seat and sat down.

"Good start for a day, Hyuuga, I know your secrets now..." I smirked. No secrets shall be left unsaid. Bwahahaha.

Mr. Narumi came in with a flashy smile. I wonder what's into him everyday that he seemed to be dazzling as always.

"Ohayo minna! Today I'll assign you your partners. So let's start with...." and then he continued to blabber.

I was nervous when Haruna was partnered with someone else. The remaining girls were about 2-3. Including me. Everybody was expecting that Haruna will be Natsume's partner so the class were at shock level 3 when they were failed of their expectation.

Ruka and Hotaru were partnered.

And I was really shocked, cause the next thing he announced was me, and my ever nemesis, Natsume Hyuuga.

What a life.

"NANI?! Is that for real?!" I heard Sumire shouted.

I heard that the whole class protested. And it was like the worst scenario ever. For me.

I looked at Haruna and watched her face closely. Her facial expression seemed to be a little crooked. It's like she doesn't want me to be his partner. Obviously.

And the class, too.

Meanwhile, while they were protesting about the malfunctions, Narumi was smiling geemishly. As if he had some plans on his head? What was that?

"Okay class, enough of that, now that you had your partners, you have to be very cooperative with them. For I'll give you your assignments. In this assignments, I'll let the two of you have your own methods on how you'll finish them. Tomorrow, we'll go to the beach--" he was interrupted by the sudden yells of our class.

"Yoohoo!!! Beach?! Wow!"

"Beach in the early semester? How pathetic."

"I love beaches!! I wanna see Haruna wear her two piece!"

"Pervert!"

"I love girls! Hmm..."

Those are some of the yells you'll probably heard. This jerks.

"Okay, okay, enough of that. I'll let you go to the beach and wear what you want but you'll have to pass your assignments in return. Is that understood?" he clarified.

"YES~!!" we answered.

"Now, you'll have to collect 50 kinds of shells and identify it's structure. Okay?"

_"50 kinds? Not bad,"_ I murmured. I'll try to research them at home.

"Bring whatever you wanna bring, we'll depart from the beach the next day." he said then went off.

"Overnight?!" some said sounding like it was really a big deal from them.

Well, Indeed. It was really a big deal. Cause I don't know how will I act in front of my sheepish partner. And I wonder, will he cooperate? Cause I don't damn think so.

After classes, I went to my work. Around 8:30 pm, I was at the cashier and serving the buyers. I spotted Hotaru and Ruka. They were looking for fireworks. Then they went to me.

"Good evening Mikan." they both greeted.

"So your looking for fireworks eh?"

"Yes, May I please have one?"

Then I gave them those.

"So you'll be planning to put on some fireworks in this coming night?"

"Yes, to seize the day."

"I love fireworks!!!" I exclaimed. I really love watching fireworks. It's like I felt I'm a really different person.

"It was Ruka's idea, not mine. He's pretty creative, eh?" Hotaru smiled.

From then, I noticed Ruka turning his face to red. How cute.

"Ne, Ruka-pyon,"

"What is it?"

'Your blushing!!!!" I exclaimed. it was really unusual for Ruka to blush like that.

"No! I'm not" he protested. As if. Haha.

"Yes you are." we said, both Hotaru and I.

Then that made Ruka blushed even more. So he ran off.

"Well, got to follow that red-faced. See you tomorrow Mikan. Goodluck." then she ran after him.

It's like Hotaru knew what I was thinking the whole time. She's indeed my bestfriend.

The next morning..

I was pretty excited because of the fireworks. I wore plain white T-Shirt, and my knee-length shorts. I've never had a girlish outfit ever since I was a kid.

So I walked my way to school, with a smile plastered on my face.

I was pretty surprised when I saw my classmates outfit. Some were wearing short shorts, mini skirts, halter top, backless, tube. Oh god. Can't stand scenario. I saw the boys, smiling. They liked the view indeed. And when they looked at me, they seemed to be a little disappointed. I knew the reason why, obviously.

Then I spotted Natsume, he was wearing a sleeveless loose gray shirt, with a knee-length short, like mine. He was wearing black sunglasses. He was really a good-looking boy. Next to him is his girlfriend, Haruna. She was wearing probably the best outfit among the girls.

I sighed. I was insecured that time. How I wish I was a pretty girl like them.


	4. The Bet

**Here's chapter 4! Thanks a bunch! Muah! Love you guys!!**

* * *

Insecurities. I've never felt that way before. It's a whole different thing from jealousy. Should I act like that? I was insecured of Haruna. Really. I've never seen such a perfect couple before.

Everybody fall in a straight line then we went to the bus. We were seated together with our partner. So I was pretty nervous seating next to the school's idol. He looked at me with a serious expression in his face, looking me from head to toe, then he smirked.

"The nerve!" I shouted in my mind. Is there something on my face?!

He gave me space so I can seat. But it was pretty obvious he didn't gave me all the spaces. He put his things in my seat.

"Hyuuga-san, can you please put your things in the carrier?" I pointed the bag carrier above.

He just put his earphones on his ears, then he started listening to the music. iphone eh? It's really pissing me off! Let's see what he got !

"I beg you so sincerely, yet you just blew me off?!!" my voice raised. It's so unlike me.

"What? Are you saying something?" he asked, innocently. He pulled out his earphones then he started listening to me.

"The nerve!!!!" I began shouting. The whole class who were actually enjoying their stuffs, looked at us. Even the driver. I was really pissed. He should at least act like a gentleman, right? hat kind of parents does he have? Not raising their child in a good manner? That insults him more!

"At the count of three, if you won' get rid of your things in my seat, I'll throw them away in the window! I'm not kidding!"

He just smirked at me.

I deeply breathe in. "One.."

He did nothing, and my classmates were in sudden silence, measuring Natsume's patience.

"She's crazy, if she'll think Natsume would follow her, she's absolutely wrong." I heard some of the girls said.

"Haruna, aren't you jealous?" a girl asked her.

"Why should I? She's a total way out of his league." I heard her. Damn spoiled brat!

"Two.." I continue counting. I'm really not kidding. I felt my adrenaline rushed. I want to kick his bags so badly!

He just looked at me, as if he is thinking something.

"Three!"

Then the bus went a sudden stop. Everyone bumped their heads in those chairs. Except for us. What kind of position is this?!

I was on top of him, and he was on the floor! OH my!!!!!

I was looking at him, cause I really don't know what to do. And one quality of his is that when you looked at his eyes, you seemed to be hypnotized. And that was what happened to me.

I head everybody growled. They don't like the scene, obviously.

"You know, you don't have to stay on top of me for a very long time, you could have just stand up immediately." he whispered.

I was in a total shame! Oh my god!!

"I..i..." I stammered. I don't know what to say. So I stand up immediately and fixed myself. To be blunt, I was really blushing!!

"Your red." he commented. Damn! I don't need a comment like that!

"No! I'm not!" I remembered Ruka. I was backfired eh?

He put his things in the bag carrier above, then he sat down and wore his sunglasses. He seemed to be taking a nap.

But still, the incident was really shameful!!

The girls looked at me with disgust in their faces, especially Haruna. Hotaru mouthed the words, "Your face is red."

Waa! I went to my seat and I just looked at view. The good thing is, Natsume have no interest in the incident at all.

I heard the comments of my classmate, yet I didn't mind at all. Say what they want. Haha

Were almost at the spot. I can see that the beach there is amazingly beautiful. My, my. The sand is purely white.

After reaching the spot, Natsume woke up. Then the girls gave way to him, like usual.

Narumi explained to us what we are going to do. At 3pm, we will gather at the hotel lobby. We are free to do what we want until 5pm. After that, we will be eating our dinners then were off to do whatever we want. I never knew that our assignments will be done tomorrow. Surprising, yet exciting.

We were sent to our rooms. By the way, a room will be shared by 4 occupants. Haruna, Sumire, Anna and I occupy our rooms. We put our luggage there, we have each separate beds & drawers.

At 3pm, we were gathered at the hotel lobby. Some of us discussed what we are going to do with the assignments. Then we went to the seashore and enjoy the sun.

I was alone that time, I just let my feet be touched by the seawater. I saw my friends playing and running in the sea. They had gone swimming. Natsume and Haruna were also swimming. I don't know why but I was insecured of Haruna. Really.

From then, I saw a bunch of boys took Natsume to be on their league. They were discussing something, I think? And then I went to my room to take a nap.

* * *

**Meanwhile, Natsume and other guys have been discussing things.**

"Ne, Natsume-kun, how's you & Haruna?"

"Shut up."

"Well, I saw you earlier, you were looking at Mikan!"

"Tch, whatever."

"Do you like her? She's plain and so ordinary."

"Why would I like her? She's flat-chested. At least I want someone with cup C."

"Pervert. You mean Haruna's?

"Yes."

"Woah. Hey, Natsume, want to have a bet?"

"You know I never quit any games. What's the bet?"

"Just promise me first you'll do it. Then if you have done it, I'll do whatever you want to do. But you ask permission for Haruna first, she might get angry."

"Just say it."

"How about making Miss Ordinary fall in love with you? Then dumped her right away by the time she confesses her lov e for you."

"......"

"What? You'll do it?"

"When will I start?"

"Tomorrow. How's that?"

"Game."

* * *

**That's the end for this chapter. So Natsume had plans eh? Making Mikan fall in love with him?! Let's try to find it out! Hang on for the next chapter! I'll update everyday, I think? Atleast 3 times a week! Thanks!**


	5. Me? Falling for him!

**And so the story continues..**

**

* * *

**I went to my room to have a rest. When I woke up, it was already dinner time so I rushed. I took a bath and fixed myself. I was drying up my hair when I went out of the bathroom. I saw Haruna and Natsume talking while walking on the beach.

_"How sweet.."_ I said with bitterness.

I found myself acting weird. I don't know why actually, but whatever it is, I should be more careful of myself or else, I'll get hurt.

I joined my friends in eating their dinner. Then we chitchat a lot of things.

"Do you have plans this evening?" Anna asked us.

"Ruka will fire the fireworks." Hotaru said.

"I want to join too!" Nonoko raised her hand.

"Bout you Mikan?" Ruka asked me.

In reality, I really want to join, but I decided to pass cause I want both Hotaru and Ruka to have their privacy.

"Hm, I'll watch from afar. I don't want to disturb some PEOPLE." I pronounced the word 'people' hardly.

Hotaru and Ruka eyed me. Haha. So they're affected huh?

Anna and Nonoko decided to join the other groups cause others are also planning to fire the fireworks.

After eating our dinner, we were off to the seashore. A lot of group brought fireworks too.

"So this will be a lovely night..." I murmured. Cause honestly, ever since I was a kid, I always loved watching fireworks. My grandpa would take me to festivals to eat cotton candies and later on, we would watch fireworks. Everytime I watch fireworks, it became a very memorable memory.

I sat down under a tree, I'm very far from the group. Since it was freezingly cold, I brought a jacket with me. I could see my classmates doing a lot of things. Some are playing hide and seek, some are preparing to fire the fireworks, some are taking some pictures. They were really enjoying. I am a really bubbly child. But in this point of time, I decided to be alone. I don't know why. Maybe because I want to do a lot of thinking.

I can't forget the incident with Natsume. I was really ashamed that time, and I admit, my face turned red! It was the first time I ever felt that way. As you can see, I am too plain. And being famous around the boys was way too impossible. I don't mind it at all. Bu I started to get this 'insecurity' with Haruna. I'm crazy. Am I ?

"Wah!!" I shouted. Not loud enough for my classmates to hear.

"Can you please be more quiet?" a voiced from my back said. Hearing that voice makes me irritated. And I knew whose the owner of that irritating voice. Damn.

"W-why are you here? Where's Haruna?" I asked him. It's so unusual not seeing the both of them, together.

"Does it bother you?" he asked. Sarcasm.

_"The nerve!!"_ I wanna kick his ass so badly that he can't walk forever. And ever!

"Unfortunately, it doesn't."

"I don't mind."

_"Grr.. he won't stop._" he's playing fire with me. Darn it.

"Why are you here by the way? There's a lot of other spot. Why here in my place?"

"Do you own this place?"

Grr!! I'll kick him! I swear!

"No! But--"

"The best view is in here." he cut me off before I could finish my sentence. This situation is very awkward and I don't know what to do. I was really mixed up and messed up that time so I unthinkably uttered the worst words a man could hear. "I thought you liked me."

"Pff--" he began laughing! It was really shameful!

_"What's happening to you Mikan?! Your not mentally challenged right?!"_ I uttered those words in my head. It was really, very, incredibly shameful. I didn't even know where I get those words. It was really out of nowhere.

"As if I'll like someone like you, flat chested girl."

What?! The nerve! I have breasts! Although not big. But at least, he should not be blunt enough to tell me those!

"Can you repeat what you said? I didn't hear it very well!" I exclaimed. I don't care now if I am shouting in front of him.

"I said, as if I'll like someone like you, you flat chested girl."

And the declaration of war has begun.

"You! Where did you get those ideas?!" I wanna kick him so badly. If only looks could kill. He's absolutely dead already!

"I noticed it when you were on top of me. I can't feel anything, honestly."

"Wha!" So that settles it. Without a do, I kicked his balls. I don't even care now. I was really pissed.

"Why you! What's that for?!" he said, irritated.

"That suits you! What do you think of me? Liking you?! In your dreams!" I exclaimed.

"Who knows? You might fell in love with me."

_"He's something. He really won't stop this conversation without him winning!"_

"In your dreams, asshole!" I shouted at him_. _Then I ran away with a red faced and a very shameful expression. Not to mention I'm pissed.

I went to my friends and I helped in preparing the setting up of one of the biggest fireworks. I glanced back at Natsume, he was looking at the fireworks with admiration. It's my first time seeing him like that. And I erased my thought immediately cause it is really bad.

Then we lit up the fireworks and watch them with admiration in our face. Another memorable thing.

We took a lot of pictures. Then, some went back to their rooms. I decided to walk, since it is cold. I want to ease up myself beore I go to sleep. Hotaru walked with me.

"How's you & Ruka?" I asked.

"Were fine."

"Hmm, by the way I loved the fireworks."

"I know."

Then silence.

"Hm, hey Mikan,"

"Yes?"

"What do you feel about Natsume?"

"Nothing! Should I feel anything against him?"

"I noticed you were really red after you had a conversation with him."

"I wasn't!" I protested. This is something I would never want to hear!

"Maybe..."

"Maybe what?!"

"Your falling for him?"

* * *

**Mikan is what? Falling for Natsume? But she promised herself she won't fall for him! Let's see!**


	6. A dream

**Thanks to mahi101 and kearcy ance for continuously reviewing in my fanfic! To mahi101, don't worry, I know it's too early for Mikan to fall for him. Remember there's a lot of things that will happen before she actually fall for him. It's a matter of time. I have many thoughts in my mind. So don't fret okay? Thanks again!**

**

* * *

**

Me? falling for him?! Definitely wrong!

"No I'm not! So stop blabbering about him!" I exclaimed.

"You don't need to shout at me."

"Ooops. I'm sorry."

"It's alright. But I'll warn you. You know he's a womanizer. And he already has a girlfriend."

"I know. And don't warn me. Cause I know what I will do and I already swore to myself I won't fall for those type of guys."

Then we headed back to our rooms. They were already asleep. Except for Haruna who's talking over the phone.

I don't mind. I just wanted to sleep. Just to forget whatever happened this day.

The next morning..

I was late. The meeting time is 7am. But it's already 8!

And plus, to my dismay, I was tricked. I faced the mirror and saw my face, probably the most horrible face I've ever saw. I saw writings and drawings on my face using pentelpen. I cleaned it up immediately. Such a bad morning.

"I wonder who did this! Haruna or Sumire!! If I knew who did this, I'll plunge you to death! Argh!" I already knew nobody would hear me. They're probably working on their assignments now.

"Wait--! Natsume's probably waiting!" I rushed.

I ran off the stairs, took the possibly shortest way I could walk onto. He might get angry. Oh my. It was my fault because I didn't woke up early. I ran and ran until I breathe hard. I feel so tired.

I reached up the beach. And just when I thought he was waiting for me and he's angry, I'm wrong. He's there with his girlfriend, sun bathing. Feeling the pleasure. I thought everyone was doing their assignments, I was wrong too. I underestimated these rich kids. Of course they have money, so they probably bought shells.

If only I knew, I wouldn't have join this trip, I have work to do. And my pay has been cut off due to my absence. Ouch.

I think there are also few students who worked on their assignments. Hotaru and Ruka were looking for shells. I was relieved. I thought I was going to do it alone, literally.

I picked up the pail, put on some sun-block lotion, wore my hat and started to do our assignment. Alone. And that jerk, nevertheless, didn't feel my presence at all. He's there enjoying the girls 2 piece swimsuit and sexy legs, while me, with these pair of basketball shorts and shirt, was digging up these hot to the core sand just looking for 50 pieces of shells.

_"I want to beat them up to death!!" _I cursed.

But cursing won't do any good anyway. So I did my best in finishing this.

After several hours of finding, I'm on my halfway through. I already found 25 pieces. 25 still left. The others are till enjoying, swimming. I was pretty far away from them. But in this spot, I could see many types of shells. This will do I think I could finish them up right away.

10 pieces left, and my group will be fine. I hope that jerk will realize that he's a demon. Hotaru and Ruka were finished.

The sun's rays were striking my skin. I can' stand it anymore. I sat down at the nearest tree shade and took a rest first. And so, I fell asleep.

* * *

_"Prince is there anything else?" I asked the prince. He's name is Prince Natsume. The only son of the royalty._

_Blessed with good looks, he reigned supreme. He can order and do anything he wanted to._

_I served him his daily coffee._

_"Yes, one more thing."_

_"What is it my Prince?" He's really handsome. I looked at his crimson eyes, raven hair, and his smooth complexion. He's perfect indeed._

_"Kiss me."_

_And yet, he was a total womanizer._

* * *

Wew. A weird dream. Thank God it was just a dream.

"Are you awake?" a voice waken me up.

Uh-oh. I wasn't alone. Did he watch me sleep?!

"W-what a-are you doing here?" I stammered. Don't know why.

I was really messed up, my hair tailed down, and I was drooling! Oh come on!

He laughed. Probably because of what I look.

"I gathered the last remaining shells, since we were partners."

I was surprised. i never imagine he would do that. I mean, he's enjoying in what he is doing. He probably check up on me to check things out.

"So you have a conscience huh?"

"What do you mean?" he said with such an innocent look.

No use talking with this idiot.

"Idiot."

He stood up. Then I tried to stand but my feet were numb.

"Aw.."

Surprisingly, he gave a hand.

I was thinking if I should ignore it, but I tried to be fair. I acceped it.

"Thanks.." I said, half-sincerely. I don't know why, but I was really happy.

Then we went back to the hotel lobby. Narumi said we will be leaving tomorrow morning so we have to pack our things. Everybody frowned.

"Thank god.." I was really happy that I will be able to go back. I missed my work so much...

My classmates seized their last moment on the beach. They want to enjoy their last night at the beach. They put out a bonfire and have the whole class circled around it. Then we sang song and tells a lot of story. Only them.

Then we went back to our rooms and take a goodnight sleep.

A few days later, everything went back to normal.

I was scolded by my landlady because I ate all of her foods in the refrigerator. My bad, I was really hungry. It was a Saturday morning, so I have no classes. I love Saturdays. I was walking to go to the grocery store because my annoying landlady wanted me to buy for what I ate.

I was about to take turn right when someone bumped into me.

"Aw!" I said. I got hurt.

But I was surprised when this person grabbed my hands and hold it, just like lovers do.

* * *

**Hang on for the next chappie!! :)**


	7. Akai Ito

**Thanks to these awesome people!**

_keaRy anCe_

_xBlazed_

_crazyanimelover326_

_chrisca123456789_

_mahi101_

_marvic31_

_Strawberriesn'Flames11_

_crimson-diamonds-823_

_phlOx bloOm  
_

**Without your reviews, I wonder where am I now.. Here's the chapter! Thanks a bunch! n_n**

**

* * *

**I was about to turn right when someone bumped into me.

"Aw.." I said. I got hurt.

But I was surprised when this person grabbed my hands and hold it, just like lovers do.

And much to my surprise, this person is a jerk.

"Natsume?" I'm really surprised for what he did.

But his grip get tighter, until he was really closed enough, as if he almost hugged me.

His scent smells like heaven. I can smell his hair and perfume. They combined greatly. He wears a cap, jeans, stylish slippers, green and blue sleeveless shirts. He's really stylish. If I never knew him, I would assume he's a model.

I don't know why I'm starting to notice what's in him, which I never done since I was accepted in Alice Academy. Oh well, I wonder what's happening.

"Ne, Natsume, what are you doing?" I sounded as if I liked the situation. In reality, I wasn't irritated. And that's another mystery.

Then I hear a loud noise, like footsteps, running. Then it became clear, there's a bunch of girls running towards us! Natsume's fan girls, perhaps.

"Natsume-kun! Where are you?"

"Natsume-sama! Come out now! We'll have fun! I promise!"

"Natsume~!"

They were looking for Natsume. Then they saw us. Oh, my.

"Oppa! Are you gay?!" a girl said. They looked very surprised, with disgust splattered all over their face.

They mistaken me for a boy. Tsk.

_"What?! What's with these girls?! I'm a female!" _there's nothing wrong with me, I'm sure of it.

"Didn't I tell you... I like boys..more than girls." then he hugged me, still holding my hand.

At that moment, I can't even say a thing. It's like my body felt numb, as if I was placed in a freezer.

"Oppa!!! Your meanie!!" then the girls ran away. We were both relieved. No more irritating fan girls. But I was really pissed. So he used me to trick those fan girls. He used me to let them avoid him. I therefore conclude, he used me for his own pleasure. Selfish!

"Duh? Do I look like a boy?!" I asked him, then that time, I was irritated.

"Moreover, would you want to let go of my hand?" he said. Damn! I didn't even notice I was still holding his hand! Another shameful situation!

"S-s-s-s-so-so-rryy..." I apologized. It was really shameful!

"I thought the word 'sorry' have only 2 syllables."

"S-sorry again.."

He brushed his hair with his fingers then he said, "I wasn't surprised also when they thought your a boy."

"And why is that?" I raised a brow.

"Do you know what is a mirror? Then look for yourself."

Then he left me. The nerve! Of course I know what a mirror is! He didn't even say 'Thank you'. A single thank you will do! "Thank you for using me!!" I shouted back, sarcasm!!

He just raised his hand while he walked. He didn't even bother to look back.

No wonder, Haruna and Natsume fit perfectly. Both eccentric. I proceed to the store.

After I bought the things I should buy, I went to my room and criticized my figure.

_"Is there something wrong with what I look?"_

I wore jeans, loose black shirt, it was indeed big, cause my grandfather thought I was gaining weight so he send me that shirt. I put my hair inside my cap, cause I hate it when I let my hair down. Then I wore a pair of rubber shoes. Now tell me, is there any way that I'll look like a boy!? **(Hehe Mikan, you're so dense.=])**

It was useless to ask myself. I'm really dumb.

* * *

Monday..

* * *

So it was Monday now, time sure fly fast huh? As usual I was walking on my way to school. Same scenario, as always, I saw a bunch of cars. The last one was Natsume's Ferrari, still shiny as ever.

He hopped down from his car, grabbed his bag then walk the way to school.

I just wondered why he gets handsome day by day..

_"What am I thinking?!"_ I shoo away the thoughts! I must be possessed by some spirit._ "Shoo! Go away!"_

I ran quickly till I reached the room.

Everything went fine until some disturbing announcement had been announced.

Narumi walked in the room.. Dazzling as ever.

"Okay class! Next week, the school will be helding a program! Our class were assigned to do a play!"

Everybody got excited except the 3. Obviuously Hotaru, Ruka and Natsume.

Jeez, they have never been active.

Atleast me, I was pretty excited about it. I wonder what play it is.

"What's the play were going to do?" Sumire asked.

"Oh. That reminds me. The school has an original plot so they provide us the script. All we gonna do is to prepare the things necessary for the play such as the props and the costumes."

"What's the title?"

"Akai Ito."

"What is that?" many of my classmates asked. As for me, I already know what is it.

"It's a legendary myth were your pinky finger were connected by a red thread to the one you are destined with." Haruna explained. Everybody was in awe. They were mesmerized by her explanation.

Then the girls have dreamy eyes..

"Well, of course there is only 4 protoganist. Which means there will be 2 pairs of couple."

"Bah, it will be surely Natsume and Haruna." some boys said, uninterested.

"Na-ah-ah! We will be fair for the rest of the girls." Narumi said. Looking at me.

_"Huh?"_ I wonder what's the meaning of those.

"So you say, you already chose the male protoganists?" Sumire said. With hopes in her eyes?

"Yeah. Natsume and Ruka."

"What? Why me?" Ruka said. He was not irritated though. And I looked at Hotaru, she wasn't surprised also.

"Tch, whatever." Natsume just said.

"YEY!!" the girls cheered.

"Then what will you do about the female protoganists, sensei?" Nonoko asked.

"Oh, that. I have here a box with papers on it. All of you will be participating. If you picked a paper with number one on it, you're Natsume's partner, if you picked number 2, then your Ruka's. But if you haven't picked number 1 & 2, then I'll assigned you your purpose."

Then suddenly, the girls became excited.

"I wanna be number 1!"

"No, Natsume's partner will be me!"

"I don't mind if I will be Ruka's..."

"No, He's mine!"

"No mine!"

Damn. So noisy. I don't wanna participate. I'm not good at acting though. So I gues I'll be a propsman or those who arranged the stage and costumes. And I'm so sure of it.

Okay, fall in line and get a piece of paper. I'm on the last of the line, so I'll have the least chance to get number 1 & 2.

"Oh no, there's no number here!!" some girls protested.

"I wanted to be his partner!"

"I sucked..."

"I'm sure Haruna will be Natsume's partner."

I looked at Hotaru, he didn't get a number. I mouthed the words, "Is it all right with you?"

"Sure, It's less the hassle."

So at least, Hotaru were fine at it. I wonder who'll picked up those number. I really hope it was not me.

Haruna is in front of me. We picked up the papers at the same time. I reluctantly looked at it only to find out what my worse imagination can get.

The whole class looked at us, Haruna opened her paper. She seemed to be calm, and confident of what she will get.

"I got 2." she said then.

She looked a little bit disappointed because she wasn't Natsume's partner.

I was nervous in opening my paper. And when I opened it....

I wanna die right now.

* * *

**Thanks for those amazing reviews. And watch for the next chapter!! I love you guys!!**


	8. What!

**Thanks a bunch!! To Mamisayv, I really appreciate your effort for reviewing in every chapter of my story. Well, you should wait for a boy that will make Natsume jealous. Thanks again! Enjoy reading!**

* * *

The whole class looked at us, Haruna opened her paper. She seemed to be calm, and confident of what she will get.

"I got 2." she said then.

She looked a little bit disappointed because she wasn't Natsume's partner.

I was nervous in opening my paper. And when I opened it....

I wanna die right now.

I got number 1.

"Mikan what have you got?! It can't be!!" Sumire complained.

"Unfair Mikan!!" some began wailing.

Well it wasn't my fault! Just when I was pretty confident that I won't picked up that number, I was really humiliated! And never in my dreams I want to act! I mean I'm not a good actress! I don't even love the sight of people watching me on stage! I don't think I can stand it.

Fate must be playing with me!

"Oh, so Mikan got it huh?" Narumi said, smiling like an idiot.

"Mikan let's change papers!!"

"I should be Natsume-sama's patner!"

"Enough of that class! Mikan will be his partner!" Narumi finalized.

"Why is it always Mikan? I wonder.." I heard that. It was Haruna.

"Ah, sensei.. I'm not good at acting, and I don't think I can participate very well.." I excused. I'm not really good at acting. I'll suck for sure!

"It's not an excuse Mikan, everybody has their own abilities, and I'm sure you'll improve! So go back to your seat and listen cause I'll explain the informations, okay?"

"But.." I tried to persuade him but it was really useless.

"So class, the protagonists were, Ruka and Haruna, Mikan and Natsume. Now here's the story, it's about princes and princesses who had faced many obstacles, but they still find their way into each others arms...How romantic!" he said, with dreamy eyes.

_"How cold..." _Is it romantic?

"Well, it's up to the characters on how they will convince the audience that they were really meant for each other." Narumi added.

Then he assigned others on what they will do. Some are still complaining, for they didn't want me to be Natsume's partner.

I heard a bunch of girls, talking about me.

"Why her? She's not stylish at all. She even look like a boy, and she doesn't stand out that much!"

"Yeah! Maybe she cheated?"

I clenched my fist. I'm getting angry. What's with these girls?!

"Mikan, calm down." Hotaru whispered.

"But this brats--" before I could finish what will I say, she cut me off.

"It's not like they'll be his partner, right? So accept what you have and be good. And by the way, your beautiful."

"Hotaru..."

Then, I realize she was right. Except for the "I'm beautiful" thing. Why should I get down by their comments? Their not even perfect anyway.

"Thanks, Hotaru.." I thanked her very sincerely. My eyes get watery. She's been really good to me. When there are times that I'm sad, she's there to cheer me up. And I'm thankful I have her.

"Nose-drippy girl. If you'll gonna cry, then do it later." then we both smiled. And I hugged her.

After having such a dramatic moment, I looked at Natsume. And he was looking at me. I quickly turned my head away..

_"Wait? Why will I do that?"_ I asked myself. I was really getting weird. And I've never been this way before.

Anyways, it was already dismissal time so I walked my way home.

**The Next Morning...**

I was really tired from my work that night. So I think I'll be late for school.

"Shoot." I muttered.

Then I saw Natsume's Ferrari. I was glancing at him, and fortunately, he glanced at me back. Bu he's not alone. He has Haruna at the other front seat.

I'll be late, and I'm not even near to school.

Surprisingly, they stopped the car and Haruna called me.

"Mikan, want a ride?"

I tried to hesitate but instincts keep telling me to join them. Maybe because I was late? Or for something else?

My heart pumped faster when I joined them. I was seated at the back. I'm really quiet that time. Then Haruna cut of the silence.

"Jeez Natsume, when will you learn?" she put his finger into his cheeks.

"Why are you with him?" I asked Haruna. Cause it's my first time seeing her in his car.

"Ahh.. that.." then she tweaked her lips. "I slept with him. Don't tell others okay?"

_"Wha! They slept with each other?!"_ I was really surprised. As in super surprised. I never thought that their relationship will go that far. Sleeping with each other?! They're too young!

"Aa.." I tried to response but I can't even utter a single word. I was shocked.

"Shocked?" then Natsume said.

"Kinda.." I almost whispered the words.

"It's normal, especially nowadays.." Haruna explained.

_"It's not normal!_" I wanted to shout at them. Doing THAT at such an early age, it was really shocking. And why do I get this feeling that I wanted to punch him?!

Then were at school. At least we weren't that late. We catched up at our first period.

It was Narumi's time, and we were given our scripts. All we have to do was to rehearse it. The rehearsal will start tomorrow, after classes.

I study the script, the lines were pretty romantic after all. There will be sweet scenes, which made me nervous. I don't know if I should act tem? Can I just erased those parts?

But I knew Natsume will be Natsume. He never quits. So it's probably okay for him.

Really, if it wasn't for my grades, I won't do this play.

I keep reading and reading the script. The lines were really original, I haven't heard of it so this should go well. Unless there's a kissing scene.

But wait, what does this mean?!

_For their fate was destined. There's no limit for what they are feeling. Every single moment was forever for them._

_G: "So tell me, can you keep me forever?"_

_B: "As long as there's me and you, even if we die, I can keep you. For my red thread is connected with you, and wherever you are, I'm with you. For our soul's combined as one."_

_G: "I love you.."_

_B: "I love you, too."_

_And they sealed it with a kiss. A moment that should be cherished forever. Not only to remember, but to be buried in their hearts. And protect it, like a treasure._

I don't get it! What is this?!

"There's a kissing scene?!" I shouted. Then everybody looked at me.

* * *

**What? There's a kissing scene?! Keep reviewing guys! I really appreciate it. And if you have any suggestions for the next chapter feel free to say so, I might as well put it in the next chapter. Thank you again!! :)**

**Lovelots, claire :D  
**


	9. Kisses

**Don't worry guys, as long as it is summer, I'm gonna update this story everyday.. :) And thanks for those wonderful reviews! Thanks again and Godspeed! And to mahi101, oh I'm a little bit guilty. T.T But if my story will make you happy, I'll make it much much better.. :D  
**

**

* * *

**

But wait, what does this mean?!

_For their fate was destined. There's no limit for what they are feeling. Every single moment was forever for them._

_G: "So tell me, can you keep me forever?"_

_B: "As long as there's me and you, even if we die, I can keep you. For my red thread is connected with you, and wherever you are, I'm with you. For our soul's combined as one."_

_G: "I love you.."_

_B: "I love you, too."_

_And they sealed it with a kiss. A moment that should be cherished forever. Not only to remember, but to be buried in their hearts. And protect it, like a treasure._

I don't get it! What is this?!

"There's a kissing scene?!" I shouted. Then everybody looked at me.

"WHAT DID YOU SAY MIKAN?!"

"Uh-oh.." I murmured. Seems like everybody reached shocked level 5! Their faces went through distortion.

"NANI?!" they began wailing.

"WHY IS THERE A KISSING SCENE SENSEI?!!!"

"WHY SHOULD IT BE MIKAN?!"

"NO!! NATSUME-SAMA'S LIPS WILL BE DIVIRGINIZED!!"

"IT'S A BIG PROBLEM!"

_"Haha.. He already has his first kiss as far as I know.. And you have no idea that he is not a virgin anymore!"_ I wanted to laugh. They're just too ridiculous!

Some girls opposed it. I can't do nothing but to sigh. As if I'll like this scene right?! Never in my life had imagined that I'll be going to kiss him!

I looked at Haruna, hoping she's against it. And yeah, she was. I analyze her expressions, her eyes talking to me, as if she's trying to say, "Kiss him or you'll be dead!" Then he gave me a look from head to toe, then she raised her eyebrow at me. Then she pulled Natsume and they went out of the room.

_"Damn, they must be talking about the kissing scene!"_ I guessed. I hope so?

* * *

**In the rooftop, Natsume & Haruna were talking.**

"Ne, Na-chan, are you going to do that scene?" Haruna asked Natsume while pulling his necktie.

"Sort of."

"But Haruna is jealous!!" she almost cried.

"Don't be, you knew who I liked more..."

"But..."

"Don't worry, it's part of the bet. I'll make her fall then I'll dump her.."

"But Na-chan! I'm afraid that you'll also fall for her..."

"No, I'll never fall for those type of person. I swear.."

"Where's the proof?"

Then Natsume kissed her.

* * *

"Oh, they're back.." they entered the room. Nobody dared to ask them what they have done. Are they that scary? Then Narumi proceed with his explanation.

"Well, that was the principal's idea, not mine. So if you have any complaints, go look for him. And mind you, of course it's a love story so there will be definitely a kissing scene." then he smirked.

_"He's right... Why did I didn't knew that?"_ of course, it's a love story! There will be definitely a kissing scene! How dumb of me!

"Narumi's playing with me..." I suspected.

"Aww... IT CAN'T BE!!" they still tried to oppose it but the script had been made.

I tried to oppose it too.. But Narumi just brushed me off. He wanted me to play that scene. And I really can't imagine what will it turn out like!

I looked at Haruna and Natsume, they didn't react. But I knew deep in their hearts, they don't want to do that scene. Me? Kissing Natsume? While he's Haruna's? Just too ridiculous! Oh well, I'll talk to Ruka and I want to know how he would feel about it.

I walk towards him, analyzing his expression.

"Ne, Ruka-pyon, how are you going to do that "kissing scene" with Haruna?"

"I don't know. But I do expect that there will be a kissing scene." he replied.

"I never imagined it myself. I thought there will just be some cheesy line.."

"Ah.. Then why did you suddenly asked me that question?"

"I wonder how will you feel when you kissed her instead of Hotaru.."

"Who said I didn't kissed her yet?" then his face became red.

"DON'T TELL ME YOU'VE ALREADY...???" yeah. I'm fishing for information.

"W-wh... See you tomorrow!" then he ran off. He's obviously avoiding the topic! How cute.

I smiled. At least, for him, it was not a big deal. Cause he already kissed Hotaru. He's so cute when he blushed like that because of Hotaru.

Then I went to Hotaru and asked her.

"Ne, Hotaru, have you kissed Ruka?" I'm expecting her to blush, and to avoid the question, but unfortunately, she didn't.

"Yes." she replied, nonchalantly.

"Ah.."

This two were totally the exact opposite of one another. I mean, the way they express their expressions, it's just too ridiculous.

"You don't mind if Ruka kissed Haruna?"

"I don't mind.. I trust him." then she put on a smile.

_"How kind of her.."_ Ruka's so lucky she had my best friend. Although she barely speaks, she analyze things well.

"Ruka's lucky, Hotaru.."

"He should be."

Then we both laugh. I missed this times, were we both laugh and laugh until we forget our problems.

"How, about you? Do you mind if Natsume kissed you?"

"Wha.." I can't answer. I mean, I really forget my own problem!

"What? Speechless?"

"I don't really know what to do.. I'm nervous, and scared, and blank, and.. ARGH!" I really don't know.

"You know what? Just let things the way it should be. Don't oppose it or whatsoever cause it will not do anything good. The kiss will only happen in the play. And you have no feelings or him right? So why should you be affected?"

_"Feelings for him..."_ She's right. Why should I be bothered? I don't like or love him. So why do I get this feeling?

"I don't know.. Maybe because he's Haruna's?" I think of it thoroughly, and that's all I can get.

"Another lame excuse..." she murmured. Hey! I heard that!

"Excuse?"

"Well, gotta go.." then she bid goodbye. I was really confused and I don't know what to do.

I went to my fave spot, the Sakura trees. It's dismissal time, but I don't want to go home. And I don't have work that day. My boss closed the store for a day cause there is a dead relative of his, so they went back to their hometown. But we were given our paychecks. How nice of him. But I do feel sorry for his relative.

I sat down at my favorite tree, and rested. I closed my eyes, and I tried to sleep. I can't sleep, really. I just looked at the blue sky, hearing the birds chirping and flying. I watched the flowers swayed with the wind. It's a really nice view. I don't settle for anything else. I wanted to treasure this view forever.

Except when an annoying face came up.

Hyuuga Natsume.

"What do you want?" I asked him while lying in the grass, with my eyes closed.

"Nothing."

"Then why you're here?"

"Is this place yours?"

He irritates me! Damn.

"No." I replied, then that time, I opened my eyes. And I was surprised.

His face was really close to mine, super close! I was nervous, but I can't move! I tried to pull my face away, but there's something in his eyes that made me looked at it even more. A familiar feeling.

I don't know why but I tried my best not to get hypnotized, but I lose.

"W-what.." I murmured.

"Stay still." he placed his arm on the tree at my back. Then I was cornered.

I'm really dumb to stay still, and he's getting closer and closer..

_"He's kissing me?"_ I asked myself.

_"Doki..doki..doki..doki.."_ I can hear my heart beat. They pump so fast, and I can't hear of anything else.

I closed my eyes and I wait for him to kiss me.

* * *

**Will Natsume kissed Mikan? Say your opinion guys! :) ily forever !!  
**


	10. Friends?

**Thanks for those amazing reviews! Hope you'll support my story! I'm really glad that some of you liked it! Well this is the chapter! Hope you'll like it! =)**

* * *

"W-what.." I murmured.

"Stay still." he placed his arm on the tree at my back. Then I was cornered.

I'm really dumb to stay still, and he's getting closer and closer..

_"He's kissing me?"_ I asked myself.

_"Doki..doki..doki..doki.."_ I can hear my heart beat. They pump so fast, and I can't hear of anything else.

I closed my eyes and I wait for him to kiss me.

But a few seconds passed, still, there's no trace of his lips on mine.

And then I opened my eyes.

"What exactly are you doing?" he asked, stopping himself from laughing. Who wouldn't laugh? I look liked I'm waiting for a kiss! And the way my lips is! It's pouting! Shame on me!

"N-n-nothing.." I stammered. I can't even say it normally.

Then he get something on my head. I can feel the warmth of his hand, slowly sliding through a few strands of my hair.

_"So, he just pulled out something, I thought he's going to kiss me.."_ I was really pathetic! To think that I'll be kissed! What's happening to me!?

I don't know if it's my imagination that keeps running again, but, is Natsume staring at me?

"I-i.. g-gotta go.." then I easily stood up and I packed up my things then went straight home.

He jus sat there watching me leave.

_"What's happening to you Mikan?!"_ I wanna bumped my head into a tree. Just to wake up from my fantasies.

**The next morning..**

I entered the room. Everybody was busy. Some were memorizing their lines for their role. Some were canvassing how much it would cost for the costumes and props. Some were discussing how the play will turn out like.

I saw Haruna, Natsume and Ruka at the back, together with the other characters. They're already practicing their lines.

"Am I late?" I asked them.

"Just in time." Only Ruka bothered to answer.

"Let's start. Were going to practice only the first three scenes. Then will continue the other scenes tomorrow." Haruna explained.

"She's the head." Hotaru whispered to me. Of course! She'll be the leader, her blood comes from great actors and actresses.

We practiced the first three scenes. It's really unexpected, I know. Haruna always corrects me, because I do not sound like I'm into the play. In short, I suck.

"Mikan! Are you listening?" she said.

"Y-yes.." I'm nervous. It's my first time doing this play you know? So, surely, I'll get remarks from her.

After many hours of practicing, only the first two scenes were finished. It's really a long way to go.

And then I realized, it's really not easy to act. So I gave salute to the actors and actresses!

We took a break. I was alone at the back, while everybody went to the school cafeteria to have their lunch.

"Jeez, it's so tiring..." I muttered. I've never been as tired as before.

Just when I thought I'm all alone, there is still a person in this room.

"Alone?" that person said.

When I turned my head to know who it is, it was Natsume.

"Y-yes.." I said with my voice which is not loud enough.

"Mind if I join you?" he asked. He's not trying to tease me, so it would be rude for me if I reject his thoughts.

"Y-yes... I mean no.." I sounded like I was nervous. Am I ?

He smiled. Or am I just imagining things?

He sat together with me. At first, I cannot utter a single word. I was really uncomfortable, since I'm a weirdo.

I was concious of myself. He thinks I'm a weirdo right?

"Mikan." he called. Instantly, my alertness went up, as if I was listening to a very important question.

"Y-yes?" Dang! Do I sound like a nautical nonsense?

"Let's be friends." he said.

That sentence strucked my heart. Is this real? Or he's just playing around?

"W-what are you saying?" I really can't believe it! The High and Mighty Natsume Hyuuga being friends with Miss Ordinary Mikan Sakura? Big News!

"I said let's be friends." he said, while he loose the button of his shirt, then he lowered his necktie.

_"Is it hot?"_ I thought.. I don't know why but I find it attractive. My, my. Am I being a maniac or what?!

"W-why?" Stupid me! I could have just accept it!

"Is there a reason for having a friend?"

He's right. You can't choose your friends. It will come anyway.

"I think no.."

"What will you say? Wanna be friends?" I don't know why, but there is something that sounded like he wasn't sincere. Like he have some hidden intentions. I really don't know. But his face tells me that he is sincere.

"Yes." I answered without having a second thought. I really don't mind being friends with him, it would be great, I thought.

"Then were friends." then he smiled.

"Yeah.."

For the first time in my life, that was the only time I felt at ease with him and for the first time in my life, that's the only time I saw his smile. It was great, and I find it sexy.

_"Shoo! Go away MANIAC thoughts!"_ I must be nuts.

"What's that?" he asked. He was eyeing my food the whole time!

"Bento."

"Ahh. I've never had that kind of food. Mind if I taste it?"

Is he joking?! I mean I never imagine that he'll eat this kind of stuff! It was a commoner's food!

"I don't mind.." But I'm really not sure if it will suite his taste!

He picked a chopstick, then he grabbed a single food from my lunchbox. He chewed it carefully, analyzing it's taste.

"Tastes good.."

I'm crazy this time but I really felt happy.

"Thanks.." I'm sincere.

"Who cooked this?" he asked.

"M-me.." I was really shy. It's my first time that someone complimented my work.

"Ahh.." then he grabbed another food. He continued eating my food. He said it was his first time eating that kind of food. At his home, their cook serves him western style cuisines. And he's really tired of those.

"Amazing.." that's all I can say. It was indeed amazing! I never have a chance to taste those types of food.

Then the break is over. Our classmates spotted us, some were surprised. Then Haruna came in, her eyes widened a bit. Natsume bid goodbye.

"I'll go back to my seat."

"S-sure."

I was really wondering why he suddenly became friends with me. It's a really rare chance, since he don't like the girls wooing around him.

Anna and Nonoko talked to me.

"Hey what's that?" they asked.

"N-nothing.."

"Nothing? You're a bit red!"

"N-no I'm not!" I said. I don't know if I'm really red!

"What's the meaning of that Mikan?"

"He just wanted to be friends with me."

"That's new! He never be friends with others except Haruna and Ruka."

"I-i don't know.." It's indeed new.

"Ja, Mikan, the practice is going to start." then they bid goodbye with some malicious content between their smiles.

_"Jeez, these two.."_ I just thought. They're obviously making fun of me.

Then we went back to our routine and started to practice for our play.

I don't know why, but I really felt happy. This is one of my wonderful days, although very tiring. But my heart is happy.

* * *

**Dismissal Time**

Natsume, Haruna and the other boys were the ones who's still left in the room.

"Hey, Natsume! How's the game going?"

"Yah! Did Miss Ordinary already fell for you?"

"Not yet.."

"Then what's your status?" Haruna asked.

"I became friends with her."

"Ah! So that's why you didn't join us during your lunch time."

"Make sure you'll dump her." Haruna said.

"I will." Natsume replied.

"Goodluck.." the boys said.

* * *

**So it as part of the bet, eh? Sorry for those who hoped that Natsume will kiss Mikan! I'm really sorry. But don't worry just look forward onto my story! And thanks for your wonderful review! I love you guys! ily frvr !! =)  
**


	11. Preparing for the play

**Here's chapter 11. Thanks guys for your wonderful support. I do not know where I am now without your support. So godbless for all of us! =)**

**

* * *

**

I woke up early. I still cannot believe that I am now friends with Natsume. There's a part in my heart that rejoiced by the idea that I can talk to him at school.

I never knew that such thing would exist. Even though I know that sometimes, I'm such a klutz, he still managed to be my friend.

I began the day with a smile plastered on my face.

I walked my way to school, humming and singing. Then I saw those expensive cars running towards the school. I'm waiting for my new friend's car, hoping that I could greet him.

Then I spotted it.

I ran quickly, so I can catch up with him.

I thought he's alone. Then I saw Haruna came off the car.

_"Eh?" _I doubt them_. "Did they make out again?!"_

I erased those thoughts then I catch up with them.

Haruna first saw me. I smiled at them.

"M-morning.." I greeted then I bowed my head.

"No need to be formal. Good morning Mikan." she greeted me with a smile.

_"Idiot! Who do you think you're smiling at?"_ I doubt her smile. Fake.

"Good Morning Haruna, Good Morning Natsume." I still greeted them.

"Morning." was all he said. I don't know why but everytime I see him, he gets more handsome. The way his hair was brushed, the way his uniform unbuttoned, the way he lowered his necktie. I'm crazy, I get this nervous feeling around him that made me uneasy.

Then we went to our room. Then came the normal routine.

Many days passed.

We began practicing for such a long time. We were finished with all the scene, except for the last.

And you know what I mean.

"Do we have to practice the last scene?" Ruka interrupted.

"Of course, we had." Narumi said.

"B-but.." I tried to finish my sentence but I found it hard to say them all.

"Okay, go to your positions." Our teacher ordered us.

We went to our positions.

I was feeling uneasy, cause I barely moved.

"Hey is something wrong?" Natsume whispered.

My face turned red. He don't have to whisper! He could have just say it! I could feel his warm breath touched my skin.

"N-nothing.."

"Okay.."

Then we say our lines. And it's time for the final scene.

He grabbed my hand and he held me down by my waist. He looked into my eyes, and I'm hypnotized. He supported my head by putting his arm on it.

Then he became close. And closer. Until our face were 1cm away from each other. Maybe I'm exaggerating but that's the way I see things.

I know he knew that my face is hot. So I was really in shame.

I'm not in the place to fantasize about him, but he's so damn good! I really love his natural scent combined with his cologne.

_"Damn Mikan! Concentrate! It's just a play."_ I said in my mind.

His grip on my waist tighten. Then his lips became so much closer....

Everybody was looking at us to see what's it gonna turn out like. At that time, I know they were saying something but I can't hear them. I can only hear the beating of my heart.

I was nervous.

_"Doki..doki..doki..doki.."_ My heart beat pumped really fast!

_"Is he going to kiss me?!" _

"Okay! Quit it! Let's save that scene for tomorrow!" Narumi said while clapping his hand. "You did a great job, the four of you." Then he dismissed us.

I was relieved at that time. I thought he's gonna kiss me!

He looked at me, then he said. "Your face is hot."

"I-i know!" Then I quickly ran away.

I went to my friends place. They were preparing the props.

"You need a hand?" I offered help. I still don't know how to face him so I thought I was just gonna help the propsmen.

"Sure."

Then we paint some objects.

"Tomorrow is the play eh?" they said.

I forgot. Tomorrow is the play?! I didn't even realize it!

Then I remembered something.

"Nonoko, what about the costumes?"

"Oh, that, the school will provide."

"Ah.." What a relief. I thought I'm going to buy some. I didn't have enough money with me.

"Hey, Mikan, do you have your costume?"

"Eh?" What are they talking about?

"Are you crazy? Everybody have their costumes with them."

"Really, I was not told about that!" I really don't know we should get it, either.

"Let's finish this first then we'll help you find it."

Everybody went home except those who prepared the props. Including me.

We went to the storage room, and their right indeed. The costumes were gone, there's only mine left.

"Beautiful.." I can't believe mine was beautiful. It's a Victorian-style dress, with many laces. My color was white and gold and has beads that would shine when lightened in each layer, and the laces were black with a flowery design. It's neck line circled around my neck, like a turtle-neck. Then my shoes were high heels which was gold in color that glitters.

I was mesmerized. I think this is the best dress I have ever seen.

"Do you think I can wear this? I haven't wear such a girly outfit before!" I do not know if it will match up with my body, though.

They laughed. "Mikan, you're so funny. Of course it'll look good on you!"

"I hope so. What is Haruna's costume?" I remembered she was the one who choose the dresses for us.

"I think I've seen hers. It was black and red. It's a Victorian dress too. But hers was a V neckline. It's beautiful too! What do you expect she will get?"

I'm not surprised. Everytime there was a program like this, she has the most beautiful outfit. She's the most attractive, stunning and the most attention-seeker of all the girls in this school.

"I think she'll be the most beautiful." I muttered.

"I think so, but Mikan you're also beautiful!"

"You're kidding. Haha."

"No were not. You're just unaware that you don't know you're cute."

"Whatever girls. I think we should go home now. It's the only of us that were still in this school."

"Wait, what about you're make over? Who will do that?"

Uh-oh. I completely forgot.

"No one. Do I have to put make up?"

"You're nuts Mikan! Of course you have to!" Nonoko shouted at me.

"H-hey calm down.. You know I'm not into those type of things."

"But Mikan, coming into a play without make up, you're useless. And remember, Natsume is you're partner. You have to be presentable."

She was right. I should look beautiful to him.

_"What? I'm crazy! Why him?! It should be for everybody!"_ I'm really going insane!

"But I have no make-ups.." I excused. I don't like make-ups! There was once a time, I put make up on my face due to curiosity. I look like a mom! I do not know how to apply those and it made my face itch!

"That's what you get for being not-so-girly. Your problem is solved."

"EH?" I really don't get Anna.

"Remember? My mom is a professional beautician. She can turn you into an instant princess right away."

I remembered her mother. She was modest and really nice.

"B-but.. I have no money.."

"You won't pay. It's free."

"Thank you Anna!"

"You should be beautiful tomorrow. I'll help you with that. Come to my house tomorrow morning, okay?"

"Thanks, Anna, Nonoko."

Then we went home. I brought my costume along with me. It was splendid, indeed.

I wonder, what will I look tomorrow. Is there such a magic that can turn an ugly duckling into a beautiful swan? I don't know why but it made me excited. So, I'm looking forward to it.

* * *

**That's the end guys! How will Mikan look like for the paly tomorrow? Hmm.. Let's wait! Thanks again guys! God bless! :)  
**


	12. A total make over

**Here's the awaited chapter! Hope you'll like this! I had a hard time finishing this but deep in my heart, I felt happy that you still like my work. So cheers to the readers! =)**

**

* * *

**I woke up early. When I checked the clock, it was 5 in the morning. I took a bath, ate my breakfast and then I went to Anna's house.

I was really thankful that Anna is my friend. Like Hotaru, we really get along well, together with Nonoko.

We knew each other's likes and dislikes.

I walked my way to her house. It was really cold outside and I'm having goosebumps. I can't sleep well last night because I was excited. Today's the play!

I reached her house. I pressed the doorbell, hoping she would greet me.

Ding dong. Still no one in the house came out. Then I pressed the doorbell a few more times.

"I'm sorry Mikan-chan, I was fixing myself." then she opened the gate and let me in. Anna was really beautiful. Her role in the play is my little sister. I knew she would fit in that role. Unlike me. She looked really cute. Her hair was curled down, with a violet make up and pink lipstick.

"Thank you. You really look cute Anna! I hardly noticed you!" And I mean it.

"Thank you Mikan. You'll look very different too. Just wait!"

"Yes,yes." Then we laughed.

She called out her mom so we can start the make over. I sat on the sofa, then I looked around her house. It was neat and nice. The kind of house that you'll like to stay instead of going outside to play. The kind of house were you can feel that a 'family' do really exist. I envied her for that.

Her mom came out. She really looked like Anna. Her mom is in her early thirties. She's young, but at such an age, she is already a professional. She gave me a warm smile then she greeted me.

"You're early, Mikan."

"S-sorry.."

"No, it's fine. I missed you."

I always knew her mom was nice and warm. Just like my mom. Oh, how I missed her.

"Me, too." then I smiled at her.

I remembered, when I was new at this city, Anna would always bring me to her house to kill the time. She was always like that. Being nice to her friends. But I became busy with my studies so I barely went to her house. It's been almost 3 months, I think?

Her mom walked up the stairs and prepared the materials. I was talking with Anna.

"Anna, I can't really believe you are Anna!" I almost exclaimed.

"Thank you Mikan. My mom chose my make up and hairstyle. I love it, really."

"Mikan-chan! Come up here." her mom called me out.

"I'll go with you." Anna winked.

We went to the second floor and I sat on a chair. In front of me was a big, full length mirror. I can see myself very, very well.

"Shall we start?" her mom asked.

"H-hai.." I was really shy at her.

"I can't wait to see you Mikan!" Anna almost shouted. She was more excited than me. And then I laughed.

"We'll first do your hair."

Her mom first brushed my fair, then she put something on my hair.

"You're hair is beautiful.. I envy you." her mom complimented my hair. I never knew my hair is just as beautiful as she said. Cause I always tied it up in pony tail. I did nothing to it.

"T-thanks.."

"Take care of your hair, it's our crowning glory."

"I will."

Then she continued her work. A few hours later, were almost finished on my hair. It was an updo, Victorian style. If you look at it, it's seems soft, and it was also curled. I really liked it. I can't believe that my hair was that beautiful.

"It looked good on you Mikan!" Anna said.

"I liked it. Thanks, oka-san."

"Your welcome." then she smiled.

At last, my hair is finished! Then she proceed with the make up.

She put gold make up on my eyes which glitters, light pink blush on, an eye-liner and a mascara. She made it look more natural. She put a foundation on my face which glistens when lightened up. She put a deep red lipstick.

"Your lips is small. But it is accentuated very well. It's cute. Hmm.. kissable." then she laughed.

That's when I remembered that Natsume is going to kiss this lips! I completely forgot about that! That scene!

_"__Mikan, just remember that it's part of the play! No need to make a big deal out of this!"_ Yeah I'm right. It's for my grade!

_"But, what kind of grade is that? A grade which includes my lip's virginity!?"_ Grr.. I'm going nuts.

"Mikan, don't move."

"I'm s-sorry.."

A few minutes later, were done with the make up. Anna helped me dress my costume. The costume is perfect. It's fabric was soft, and it's not tricky.

I went out of the dressing room, and I faced Anna.

"Anna, do I look alright?" I know that the costume is beautiful, but I don't really know if it looks good on me. Then she let me borrowed her mother's jewelry set, composed of a very antique sapphire necklace, ring, earrings and bracelet. I knew it was expensive so I make sure I'll took care of it. The jewelries were such a great additional design to my costume.

"Mikan! Is that you?!"

"Huh?" I don't get her.

"You look entirely different!" she gasped.

"Really? Is this okay?" Do I really look different?!

"Of course! Look for yourself!" Then she pulled me into the mirror.

I analyzed myself for a while. Then I was speechless. Is this really me?! This isn't me at all! My face, the way I wore the clothes, everything! I mean, I never looked this good!

"I-is this m-me...?" I asked. It's like I'm dreaming.

"Of course it's you! Or do you want a slap on the face to prove that it's you? Your not dreaming." Anna said. Then she put a tiara on my head. Now I looked like a queen in England in the early 18th century.

_"Am I a queen or something?" I thought._

"Thank you Anna!" I'm really sincere about that. I mean, if my grandfather saw this, he'll act like a freak!

"Your welcome."

"Hm.. I'm the one who should be thanked." Her mom from the back said.

"Thank you so much!!!" I ran towards her and I hugged her.

"Your welcome. And by the way, you look very pretty. I hardly noticed you."

"Thanks to your powerful hands." Then we laughed.

Then I once again see myself in full-length mirror. I put a smile on my face. And then I looked great.

"Come on Mikan, let's go to school. Everybody's there probably. They're waiting for us. Come on."

"O-okay, I'm there." I'm getting nervous.

Then we rushed up and we get inside the car. Anna's mother offered us a ride.

"I can't imagine how they'll react if they saw us." Anna said. I also can't imagine that.

I was very excited. But my mind were filled up of thoughts by Natsume.

_"I wonder what he looked like..." _I bet he's the most handsome that we will ever see.

_"Wait! Why am I thinking about him, exactly?!" _I shooed away the thoughts.

"Hey, Mikan are you alright?"

"Y-yes, but I'm really nervous."

"Don't be, you'll be probably the most beautiful." Her mom said.

I'm nervous, were almost at the school.

I wonder how will they react if they saw me? I hope everything will be good.

* * *

**That's the end for this chapter! It's just a total make over. How will Natusme and the class react? Stay tuned! ^_~**


	13. Reactions

**I love you guys! That's all! And to mahi101, you're my angel. ^__________^ I wonder which country are you from? And guys, I have a new fanfic that I'm currently working on, but I won't release it yet. Please check it out on my profile!  
**

**

* * *

**Were almost at the school. And I'm nervous than ever.

_"I'm shaking..."_ this isn't good. I should face everyone with a confident look on my face.

"Here you go. Goodluck with the play." Anna's mom said. Then she bid goodbye.

"Goodbye! Thanks again." Then I kissed her cheeks then she drove away.

"She's amazing isn't she?" Anna was referring to her mom.

"Indeed." Then we walked our way to room.

Everybody was looking at us. And I can hear them say things that I've never heard before. Usually, when I go to school, I'm hardly noticed. I don't really stand out. But now, things suddenly get different.

_"Hey, who is she? A new student? She's cute."_

_"No, she's beautiful."_

_"She's cute... I like her."_

_"Maybe, she's Haruna-neechan's sister? They have the same get up."_

_"So they didn't notice me, eh?" _I thought.

I smile at those ideas. Normally, they wouldn't even bother to give me a look. But now...

While walking, I saw Haruna entering our room.

_"Beautiful..."_ I murmured. She's really beautiful! I know she has a nasty attitude but now, she looked like a real queen. I mean her hair was curled down, with a ribbon that tailed up some strands, red lipstick, but not as red as mine, and her make up was, wow. And the people she passed by looked at her with admiration in their faces.

"Look, Mikan. Haruna's really beautiful.. No wonder, Natsume and Haruna looked so good together." she commented.

"Yeah, she's beautiful. Her assistant must have really made her look like a real queen."

"Obviously. But I'm not surprised. When there is a play like this, she stands out the most. But guess what?"

"What?"

"You stand out the most."

"Kidding again? Haha."

"I'm serious. You looked like a goddess."

I just laughed then I pulled her.

"I'm serious!" she still insisted.

"Okay,okay.." I just let her said what she wanted to say.

I'm really getting nervous cause we were about to enter the room. Whenever we pass a room, my heart felt happy. It's because of the way that people started to notice me.

"Here we go Mikan." Anna said. Then she opened the door.

I took a deep breath, then I count one to three.

_"One.."_

_"Two.."_

I stepped in the room. Then everybody looked at us.

_"Three."_

"Hey who is that beautiful girl over there?" some of the boys said.

I don't know whom they are referring. Me or Anna?

"Hey Anna! Who's that?" Sumire asked. They didn't even notice me?

I looked around the room and I look for Natsume.

He's there in the corner of the room. Haruna's fixing something in his costume. It looked like a white handkerchief. It's like a necktie. I don't know what it is called.

"It should be this way." Haruna said. They're like a newlywed husband and wife.

And god, he looked so handsome. A real prince.

His costume fit his body well, revealing his sexiness. And his very attention-seeker. All the girls in the class and some girls in the other class wanted to talk to him. Some are taking pictures. I can hear them say, "KYAA~! Natsume-sama~!"

Jeez. Haha.

"Hey Anna. You're late. Same with Mikan. Where is she?! The play is going to start soon!" said the assistant of Haruna.

"I'm here." I said. _"I'm already here. For goodness sake!"  
_

"Haha. You're joking. Mikan is not--" then she examined me from head to toe, circling around me then she gasped.

"WHA... MIKAN?! IS THAT YOU!?" she shouted. Loud enough for those people at the back to hear.

I saw Natsume and Haruna looked in our way.

"EH?!!!!" everybody said. They were obviously shocked. They reached shock level 5.

"You're Mikan?!" Nonoko said.

"Of course. Who else?" then I smiled sheepishly.

"You look entirely different!" some boys said.

I just smiled.

"You look wonderful." Ruka complimented. I was really happy. Then I saw Hotaru, preparing the props. She just gave me nod then she continue her work. She was not included in the play. She decided to prepare the props rather than bothering to memorize the lines. She's really a practical type of person.

"Thank you Ruka."

I looked at Sumire, then she just pretended she have nothing to say. But I knew she was really shocked by the way I looked now. I like that idea, really.

I looked at the girls, they were in awe. Some mistaken me for being a guest, just to watch the play.

Haruna and Natsume walked towards me.

When Haruna was already on my side, I can hear the people say that we looked like twins. Me? Haha.

That's the first time I ever received too many compliments. And deep inside my heart, I'm really happy. I realized that I also have beauty.

Haruna looked me from head to toe then she said. "You look.... hmm.. exquisite?" Then she walked away to check the materials for the play.

_"That's quite rude..."_ I whispered. She had no expression at all.

Then I looked at Natsume. He was staring at me for the whole time. I was really nervous by the way he looked. It's like he's going to eat me! But I started to turn red when he hasn't removed his eyes from mine. And I'm stating to get hypnotized again.

"Who are you?"

_"Eh?!"_ I don't know if he was joking or something.

Then he laughed because of my 's joking, alright.

"You look beautiful." then he smiled. "I'm glad your my partner." Then he went to Ruka and they talked about something.

_"GYA!"_ I wanted to get out of that room as soon as possible. I mean my face is really red and it's hot.

_"Doki...doki...doki.."_ My heart, for the nth time, beated and pumped so fast!

He's glad that I am his partner?! And he even say I'm beautiful! It's my first time a guy said that to me!

I do not know why but the word he had spoken ran many times in my head. I almost remember what he said exactly to me!

_"Is this the pressure of being a teenager?"_ Useless Mikan. Haha. _"Somebody helped me! I'm going insane!"_

I should concentrate! I should concentrate! There's a play!

And uh-oh. The kiss!!!

"Hey Mikan, are you alright? You're like a puppy. It's like you're wailing your tail for a long time." Haruna's assistant said.

"I-i'm sorry."

"By the way the play is starting. Everybody already went to the gymnasium. Go there and good luck with the play."

"Thank you."

Then I ran to the gymnasium.

While running, My thoughts were occupied by the kissing scene.

I'm starting to get nervous. I reached the ackstage and they already prepared the props.

"Is everybody ready?" Haruna asked.

"Yes!!" we answered. Actually everybody was excited. Except Ruka, Hotaru, Natsume and Ruka. They weren't tensed at all. Cool.

I was mesmerized by Natsume. It's obvious that there were a huge crowd of girls, cheering for him. Half of the female population admired him.

"KYAA~! NATSUME-SAMA! GAMBATTE!" they screamed.

Who wouldn't hear that? They were here because of him.

Then, the play started.

"Ladies and gentlemen, are you ready to watch Alice Academy's play?"

"HAIIIIIIII!!!!!!!!!!" the crowd shouted, clapping their hands.

Actually, the crowd's cheer for us erased my tense away. I should do my best so this play will turn out really, really good.

"And now let us witness the II-A's play entitled 'Akai Ito.'"

Then the closed curtain began to open.

* * *

**What will happen to the play?? :)**


	14. Play

**Don't kill me for such short chapters! ^_^ And thanks to the following:**

_phlOx bloOm_

_bAritUde no kOkorO_

_Shiro-Tenshi563_

_'-infamous-dark-angel-'_

_mahi101- I hope we can communicate all this time so I can tell you what my story is going to be.  
_

_chrisca123456789_

**I hope I'll still have your support until I finish this story! Thank you so much!  
**

**

* * *

**

The closed curtains began to open...

Then we stepped in the stage and began to act.

(Narrator)

Once upon a time, in a far away land, there lived two prince and princesses.

Their mother and father were both Kings and Queens of their own kingdom.

Prince Ruka's kingdom is allied with Princess Haruna's kingdom. And Princess Mikan's kingdom is allied with Prince Natsume's kingdom. In short, they were enemies.

When they were a child, they secretly played with each other, without the knowledge of their parents. And as they became teenagers, they made a vow to one another.

Princess Haruna: "Do you know what an Akai Ito is?"

Princess Mikan: "I know! The maids in our kingdom oftenly told me those stories."

Prince Ruka and Prince Natsume: "What are those?"

Mikan: "It's where your pinky finger is connected by a red thread to the one you are destined with!"

Haruna: "Yeah! It's romantic!"

Mikan: "Who knows? Maybe my akai ito is connected with Ruka!"

Haruna: "And mine with Natsume!"

Ruka & Natsume: "Pff.. Hahahah!"

Then they tell a lot of stories.

Without them knowing, they were starting to fall in love with each other. Prince Ruka is fond of being with Princess Mikan, and Prince Natsume is simply attached to Princess Haruna.

They were childhood friends and lovers.

They didn't worry about their parents knowing their secret relationships with one another.

Until one day.

Queen Sumire: "How is my son Natsume doing?"

Attendant: "He's not causing ruckus, but I'm starting to doubt his actions, my Queen."

Queen Sumire: "Why is that?"

Attendant: "He comes home late after he went horse riding. And I saw Prince Ruka from the other Kingdom talking to him, my Queen."

Queen Sumire was alerted by the idea. So he commanded some of his attendants to watch at Prince Natsume closely.

That's what the other Queen and King did. They were alerted that maybe their sons and daughters were linked with the other kingdoms.

The four set up a meeting again because the princesses wanted their prince to teach them horse riding. When they meet up, they started the horse riding lessons.

Little did they knew that some attendants were sent to watch them.

The attendants witnessed this horrible kind of relationship. It was forbidden, indeed.

Each attendant went to the kingdom of their own. They reported what they saw and each parent became angry.

Queen Sumire: Bewildered child of mine! You'll regret you have done something like this!

Meanwhile, at Princess Mikan's Kingdom...

Princess Anna: "Mikan-neechan! I overheard Mama and Papa's conversation! They're angry at you! They will do something bad!"

Princess Mikan: "Calm down Anna! What's happening!?"

Princess Anna: "Mama and Papa had sent some attendants to watch over you and they saw you with Ruka! Neechan! Ruka's Kingdom is our enemy!"

Princess Mikan: "B-but I already love him..."

Then Princess Mikan began to cry. The two princesses were in agony.

That situation also happened in Princess Haruna.

Queen Nonoko: "You underestimated me my child! Now you'll suffer and you'll never be with him!"

Princess Haruna: "But I love him!"

Queen Nonoko: "Your father and I decided to marry you with Prince Ruka! In that way, you'll forget about him! An enemy is an enemy."

In Prince Natsume and Prince Ruka..

Prince Natsume: "There's no way I'll forget about her!"

Prince Ruka: "I love her with all my might!"

King Koko: "Ruka! She is not the one your destined with! And crap that love! It screws our family's reputation!"

The four royalty can't do something about this matter. So they were forced to marry each other. Prince Ruka and Princess Haruna were forced to marry as well as Princess Mikan and Prince Natsume.

While they started to live with one another...

Princess Mikan: "Let me clear you one thing, I am forced in this situation. So I want you to cooperate with me to be with Ruka again! Oh! How I missed him so much!"

Prince Natsume: "Me, as well want your participation to claim back what I should have."

Then the 2 royalty decided to cooperate with one another.

Little did they knew that Prince Ruka and Princess Haruna has the same plan as them.

Prince Ruka: "How's that?"

Princess Haruna: "Good, I'll cooperate with you."

Years have passed and they are still continuing with their plans.

But one day, they hearts take a different turn. Each pair found themselves falling for one another.

Princess Mikan: "I-I can't do this! How should I tell Ruka that I am in love with you?"

Then she can't help the tears that came out from her eyes. She found herself deeply and madly in love with his husband. Prince Natsume hugged her and wiped away her tears. Then he told her...

Prince Natsume: "Don't cry my love. I know everything will be alright."

Then a few days later, they receive a letter sent by a falcon.

Prince Natsume: "That bird! It's from the other kingdom!"

Then they picked up the letter and they began to read.

* * *

_To Princess Mikan and Pince Natsume:_

_I'm very sorry to say this. But we don't think that we can still fight or our lost love._

_I'm already in love with Princess Haruna, and she's already in love with me._

_We realized that we were slowly falling in love while thinking of a way to get back to you. But were wrong._

_We may have tried but we failed._

_I hope you'll forgive us._

_And to Princess Mikan, maybe my akai ito wasn't connected to you at all.. But don't forget that you're my past. And will be forever in my heart._

_And once we take over our throne, we want this war to end. Let's have peace._

_From Prince Ruka and Princess Haruna.

* * *

_

The 2 royalty were shocked. They didn't even knew that all the while, they are the same as them.

Princess Mikan: "I can't say anything... I'm happy Natsume!"

Prince Natsume: "Me too, My Princess."

They decided to reply that letter with the same content. Because they can't believe that the one they love was already by their side.

They realized that love really comes from unexpected ways. They didn't hate their parents at all. They were blessings in disguise, actually. And thanks to them, our royalty were able to find their long lasting and true love.

For their fate was destined. There's no limit for what they are feeling. Every single moment was forever for them.

Princess Mikan: "So tell me, can you keep me forever?"

Prince Natsume: "As long as there's me and you, even if we die, I can keep you. For my red thread is connected with you, and wherever you are, I'm with you. For our soul's combined as one."

Princess Mikan: "I love you.."

Prince Natsume: "I love you, too."

* * *

A sudden silence from the audience. They were waiting for us to kiss with one another!

_"Here it is... Here it comes..."_ I thought. I was shaking, obviously.

I closed my eye and I waited for him to kiss me.

_"Dont be nervous.."_ I heard him whispered.

I calm myself a bit, then I waited for his lips.

And it did. His lips touched mine. His lips nibbled through my lips, it's so tender and soft. His breath was warm, with a catchy feeling. The type that you would rather kiss him than talk to him. And yet, I was frozen, like I was electrocuted or something. I felt my body stiffened.

I don't know why but I really get this feeling that he was sincere in what he is doing. Or was I imagining again?

_"Can't be! He already has Haruna!"_ I thought. I'm really such a selfish person! For me to think like that!

And then I opened my eyes, he was looking through mine, like he was searching inside me. I only knew it was me that I found this scene very romantic. And then once again, I was hypnotized.

_"God! He was my first kiss after all!" _

Then after Haruna and Ruka kissed, we stood up and went into the center of the stage. The crowd was cheering and yelling and screaming and eyeing me. Uh-oh. I forgot, Natsume had his fanclubs.

I don't mind and I got along with the show.

In short it was a huge success! They were at least happy that the show went well.

"Yay! It's a huge success!" I heard from the people at the back said.

"Good Job! I love the kiss scene!"

Then all the characters went into the front, then they bowed. After that, we wave goodbye.

My dress was pretty long so it's natural if someone would step on it.

So when the assistant said that we were able to go down now, I immediately walked out of the stage. I didn't know there's a person stepping on my dress. And when I move and looked back, he/she slipped.

Guess who he/she was?

And guess what happened?

* * *

**Sorry if the plot in the play kinda sucks. I have no idea how to make an actual play that is pretty romantic. Sorry, I hope you'll bear with it! ^______^  
**


	15. A strange feeling

**Hey Guys! Godbless! :)**

**Thanks for all you support! I felt like I wanna go tumbling! Wahahha! Seriously, without you, I wonder if I can continue. I loved you so much!  
**

**

* * *

**

_So when the assistant said that we were able to go down now, I immediately walked out of the stage. I didn't know there's a person stepping on my dress. And when I move and looked back, he/she slipped._

_Guess who he/she was?_

_And guess what happened?_

_

* * *

_

"Aww.." I heard him mumbled.

Uh-oh! What's this?! Someone slipped and kissed me!

"EH????!!!!" I heard the people around me reacted.

_"Is this some kind of a joke?!"_ I don't wanna open my eyes!

What's this? I felt like someone's lips on mine!

"Natsume-sama!!" I heard Sumire said. And so, the other girls growled in horror.

And when I finally opened my eyes, I wasn't wrong at all.

Natsume was the one who stepped on my gown and the one who slipped!

I met his eyes, but one thing for sure, I don't wanna let go. I'm weird right? And it's the second time around!

And again, for the second time, I was frozen, my body stiffened. It's because of the feeling while he kissed me.

I knew everybody was looking at us, and some of the girls wanna hit me, but, at that moment, I can't hear of anything else, aside from what my heart is trying to tell.

_"Doki..doki..doki.."_ and again and again, for the nth time, it beated fast, so fast that I can't even reach my thoughts.

Natsume stood up, pretty surprised of what he have done.

"I'm sorry.." he said. Then Haruna grabbed his arms and they were gone.

I'm really going insane! Why does it hurt when he told me that he's sorry? Sorry for what? Kissing me?

"Argh!!" I erased that thought. It's bad for my heart.

Then everybody looked at me with an incredulous look upon their faces, like I was a serial killer or something. It irritates me.

"Mikan, you really liked kissing our prince! What's wrong with you?!" From the sound of their voices, they're looking for a fight.

"I didn't mean to.. It was an accident." I explained. Indeed it was.

"Accident?! Then why were your eyes closed while he accidentally kissed you? You liked it, eh?"

_"Did I like it?"_ Me, myself, was searching for an answer.

"No, it's not true.."

"Whatever! Stay away from him!" they ordered. Oh well, as if they can command me. Were friends and there's nothing more than that. Suddenly, I feel blue.

They walked out, leaving me behind. But then Hotaru came to me. Comforting me.

"Hotaru..." I wanted to cry. I really don't know why. Was it because Natsume said that he's sorry? Or because the girls are like picking a fight on me?

I knew I'm a strong individual, but this time, I felt weak.

"Never cry, their just insecure." I heard her say.

"Insecure of what? Look I'm not beautiful, maybe the gown was, but--"

"Shhh.. You're beautiful, don't feel so low about yourself. Every individual has a beauty they possessed. They're insecure because they've never got a chance to be close with Natsume and obviously never got a chance to kiss him. Unlike you, 2 times already."

Like I could protest right? I'm not into this sort of "beautiful" thing.

She comforted me until my worries ran away.

"Thank you Hotaru.." I said, sincere.

"You'll buy me lunch tomorrow." Then she smiled.

Then we laughed. That's one of her good qualities. After the deppression worns out, she'll turn it into something laughable.

We went back to our classrooms.

I'm really glad that the play went smoothly. I'm the most glad because it's my first time participating in a play, and yet, I didn't screw up.

"Hey guys! Let's take a picture!" Koko said.

Everybody agreed to take a last good shot, even Narumi. It's adorable. I've never been in a group shot before.

"One, two, three! Say cheese!" Then we say 'cheese'.

Of course everybody smiled except for the three.

"Okay, I'll give each of you a copy once the picture is developed."

Then it's dismissal time. After I changed into school clothes, everybody said goodbye to one another.

"Goodbye Mikan, great acting!" Anna and Nonoko said.

"Thank you."

"And by the way, I love the kissing scene." Then they ran.

My face turned red! They didn't have to tell me that!

_"Geez, these two..."_ I mumbled. _"Goofing around.."_

I went to my locker to change shoes, then I head home.

"Want a ride?" A familiar voice from my back said.

And when I turned around, it was him.

"Is it okay?" I hesitated, although Haruna was not around.

"Why wouldn't it be okay?"

"H-Haruna-san..." Then I bit my lip.

"Don't worry about it, I already sent her home."

I went to the front seat, then he started driving his car.

There's an awkward silence, and I couldn't bear it anymore.

"Where did you learn how to drive?" I asked him. He's still young for him to drive a car.

"From my father in Germany."

"Wow.." was all I could say. It was such an amazing thing!

Another awkward silence. I'm near at my neighborhood but I still don't want to go home yet. Weird. Like I want to cling onto him for such a long time. I looked at his face, and I saw the most perfect creature on this planet.

"something wrong?" he asked.

"None.. Thank you for sending me home, and by the way, a job well done for the play."

"Your welcome." He went to his car, but I stopped him from getting inside.

_"What again Mikan? What's your problem?!" _Silly me. I'm really acting weird!

"Is there anything you want?" he asked.

"Uhmm.. nothing in particular.. Take care on your way home." then I wave goodbye. He went in his car, then drove off.

_"Mikan what's happening to you?!!"_ I shouted as I bumped my head into a tree.

_"Aw.. Baka! Idiot!"_ I shouted.

As soon as I change my clothes, I headed to work. I'm really going insane. Why am I affected by his presence? And why would I don't wanna let him go? It's the first time I ever felt this way.

_"Kami-sama!!!! Help me!!!" _

_

* * *

_

**What is Mikan feeling? Hmm.. something smells fishy.. :)**


	16. A party

**Here's the awaited chappie! Enjoy~! ^_____^ Sorry for those who expected that my chapter will be long enough. Don't worry! Today, I'll upload 2 chapters. The other one will be uploaded later, an hour after I posted this. So thanks a bunch for your munchy support. :) _*cries*_ ****To keary ance, of course I will put love story in it. Just wait, and by the way, as you can see, the love story is progressing. And by the way, I love you. =) And to mahi101, blue07, Shiro-Tenshi563, chrisca123456789, Mikiramen, mikanluchia728, blue aphrodite, An Identified Nobody, crimson-diamonds-823, smalltaz, '-infamous-dark-angel-', and many more, kawaiimariko15 LOVES YOU!! Hope you'll support my story, it's halfway though. Thanks guys! _*wiping away the tears*_**

**

* * *

**

I woke up, fixed myself and ate my breakfast. Then I walked my way to school. I don't have enough sleep last night because there are some things that kept bugging me. I tried my best to ignore it, but still, it was not successful.

I reached the school, then I saw the usual scenario where I can see those kid's expensive cars. I found myself looking for his car.

_"Damn it Mikan! Get a hold of yourself!"_ I keep thinking.

I went to my room. He was early today.

I crinkled my eyebrow when I saw Haruna with him. For some unknown reasons, I got irritated.

_"Jealousy?"_ my mind keep telling me.

_"Can't be!" _the other side of my brain opposed.

Natsume came to me and greeted me. I greeted back. And there it was again. The ecstatic feeling, the jittery and all. Why does every time he came near to me, I can smell his newly washed hair, the way his necktie was being worn, and his god-like face? He gets more handsome day by day. While me, after the total make over, is back from being Miss Ordinary and Plain.

_"Why?" _Sometimes, there are things that we shouldn't bother find an answer.

We went to our seats. Then classes began.

Lunch came. I went with Hotaru and Ruka. We went to the cafeteria.

"What should we eat?" I asked.

"Hmm, let's have the Szechuan cuisines." Ruka answered. As for Hotaru, she wasn't interested in food at all.

"Suchewan what?" I didn't hear it well.

Then Ruka chuckled.

"Szechuan."

"Ahh.. Whatever, Suchewan, Suwan, I'll have bread instead." I answered.

"Why? I thought you're going to have some." Hotaru, for the first time, got interested on the food I'll eat.

"Money shortage. What else?" Then I showed them my wallet. The only money it has were coins, and a paper that I scratched earlier. But that is not considered a money.

Ruka sighed.

"Don't worry, I'll pay for it." he said then.

"Really?" I said while I have my eyes goggly. Manga-style.

"If I know, you just want to have a free lunch." Hotaru guessed. And she was right.

"Yeah. So don't force yourself to have teary eyes. Doesn't suit you at all." Ruka said.

Then we both laugh.

* * *

**On the other side of the cafeteria..**

"Oh, Miss Ordinary together with the student extraordinaire." Haruna said to Natsume.

Natsume was having a coffee. "I'm not blind, of course I saw it."

"Hey Na-chan, how's the bet going?"

"Good, I think it improved. She's becoming affected by my presence."

"I simply hate her."

"Why?"

"Don't ask me, you know what I mean."

"Ah. Jealous?"

"......"

"I'm right. Don't worry it's just a skin touched by a skin."

"It doesn't have any meaning to you?"

Natsume stopped for a while. Then he answered. "Of course, there's none. Why should I? I already have you."

Then Haruna extended her face to his, then kissed his cheeks.

"That's why I love you."

* * *

I was eating the crunchy veggies, as well as Hotaru. Then I looked at the other students, they were enjoying their expensive food as well.

It's my first time eating this Suchewan foods. It's nice. Yummy.

I roamed my eyes into the whole cafeteria while munching my food.

Then I wanna throw up. What a sight to behold.

_"Ah. Jealous?"_

_"......"_

_"I'm right. Don't worry it's just a skin touched by a skin."_

_"It doesn't have any meaning to you?"_

_ "Of course no. Why should I? I already have you."_

_Then Haruna extended her face to his, then kissed his cheeks._

_"That's why I love you."_

Then I saw Haruna kissed Natsume.

I have these goosebumps suddenly appearing in my skin.

Suddenly, I felt the urge to kick the both of them.

I'm getting irritated over something. What's that? Because Haruna kissed him? What?

_"You're really going insane Mikan._" I concluded.

"Something wrong Mikan?" Ruka asked. I'm obviously pissed at something. No, someone.

I felt my hand exert more effort in forking the green peas. They noticed it.

"Mikan, don't be guilty because we pay for your lunch. You should be grateful at least. Don't worry you won't have to pay for it, if that's bothering you." Ruka said.

I laughed. I wasn't worried because of that. Haha.

"The green peas were hard. Can't eat them." I excused.

Then Hotaru eyed me. Like she can see right though me. I hope she isn't.

Ruka laughed again. "Jeez Mikan, You're so silly. Your pissed because of a food? Haha."

I tried to laugh, but it was obvious that I was pissed over someone. Which I have no right to do so.

_"Why would I be pissed? I'm not involved in those two." _I'm right, right? _"But still, why does my chest hurts so much?"_

I don't want to make my head ache. So I proceed to the classroom.

Many days passed. Still, the image of her kissing him marked on my head. Natsume and I were on good terms. We talk, but there's nothing more than that.

Although the days passed, there's no much happening. Like the old days, like my old self. School, work, home.

Today, there's no much happening. Or was I wrong?

I blinked my eyes and pinched myself. Hoping I heard him wrong. Natsume came into me and asked me to accompany him in a party.

"You mean me? Are you serious?" I asked again. I don't know if he's joking or not.

"Yeah, It's Haruna's birthday, so I don't know if she'll be able to communicate with me. There's some of her friends that'll be coming too. So I might get bored."

_"What a way to invite me.."_ I thought. So he invited me to get rid of his boredom.

"I don't think I can attend..I have no clothes to wear at that kind of party." I excused. And how will I be able to go to such a party?! I don't even know how to use the knife in cutting the food.

"Don't worry about it. Come to my house, my sister have loads of unused clothes."

_"What?!"_ Is that true? He invited me to his house! And he even said she has a sister.. I didn't knew that..

"So? How is it?" he seemed to be REALLY needing a partner, so was it bad? I can accompany him. And somehow, I felt excited.

"Sure.." I said. Without hesitation.

"I'll pick you up. And help me find a birthday present for her."

"When?"

"Just wait."

"When's the party?"

"The night after tomorrow."

And even though I'm selfish, I still feel great that he was inviting me to his girlfriend's house. And although I knew that he was just using me to get rid of his boredom, why not get rid of boredom too? In that way, we'll both have fun.

_"A party, eh?"_

* * *

**A party? What will happen?**


	17. I was sold for 20,00 yen!

**Here's the next one. Thanks for those wonderful reviews! Enjoy this chapter! ^___________________^  
**

**

* * *

**

The next day.. I was still thinking of why he invited me to his girlfriend's house. Although he told me that it was because of his boredom, I didn't buy that idea. There might be something. Oh well, at least I have a chance to be with him. Strange, but I'm really happy.

While at school, we just studied and studied, then at dismissal time, Haruna came into me and talked to me.

"Ne, Mikan-chan, I'll be expecting you on my birthday. It's on Saturday night, okay? Be on your best. It's a formal occasion." she smiled at me then she left, dragging Natsume along.

_"Mikan-chan?! Mikan-chan my foot!"_ She's faking a smile again. A promising actress. Haha. It kinda runs in their blood.

I went home, and changed into jeans and headed to work.

"You're early, Mikan-chan." said by my boss, Tenma-san. She's an old maid, no husband and off springs, so I guess she's lonely about her life. She have short hair dark-blue hair and a pale skin that shows the evidence she's aging. But either ways, she's kind and warm. Just like my mom. She offered me this job cause she knew I would need money. Although my grandfather sends me every month, I have to make money on my own so I can pay for my expenses in the house.

"Yes, Tenma-san." I said. "I have no assignments right now so I'll be working hard today!"

"You're high-spirited now eh? Something happened?"

"None at all." Then I gave her a big grin.

"You're funny. Okay, change your clothes and help me run this place."

"Yes."

I went in to the changing room, and changed my clothes. I put my bag inside the locker, then I headed to the cashier.

"Change routine." I said to Yukiko-san, a daytime worker.

"You're early Mikan-chan. Thank God, I can go to my mother's hospital right now."

"Take care, and say 'hello' to oba-san for me."

"I will. Bye. Goodluck with your work."

Yukiko-san's mother has been sicked for a month. As far as I knew, the sickness is cancer in the breast. And that's pretty hard for the both of them. Especially to Yukiko-san. She's a working student like me. A part-timer. She really needs a lot of money so she can let her mother undergo operation. There was a time I gave her my salary, because she really need the money to buy for her mother's medicines. Yukiko and I are good friends, and I love her mother as well. For me, they are a family. So in times of troubles, a family should help one another. Yukiko can't give up because she's alone. Her father left them. Aside by being abandoned, they remained strong and they faced the trials together. But I'm always at her side to help her.

Yukiko left and now, I'm at the counter. Tenma-san said that I should helped her with the boxes, so I call Maika, also a part time worker to exchange places with me. I carried the boxes all the way to the storage room.

"You're really a boy Mikan. Do you know that?" she commented. It's so unlike any other girls to carry heavy-loads of groceries. They will be called 'uncool'. Unlike me, I don't give a damn for such reasonings. I am what I am.

"Thank you Mikan-chan, you can now go back to work." Tenma-san said.

"Increase in salary..." I joked with a wide smile on my face.

"Jeez, your so silly. Get back to work." She valued money more than her life, so she obviously won't give me an increase.

I pouted my lips then I went back to the counter. I heard her laugh.

"Sa-ra-mat, Maika." I said. Maika is mixed-blooded. Half Japanese - Half Filipino. Her mother is Japanese while her father is Filipino. But she looked more Japanese than Filipino. And she is brown-eyed. Not the one that when you look closely, then you'll confirmed she's brown eyed. It's light brownish, even when you look at her from afar, you can say that. And she's not really good in saying the Filipino words cause she grew up here in Japan. But still, she remain loyal in both countries. And sometimes, she would teach me Tagalog words. I learned quite a lot, thanks to him.

"Sa uu-ritin." then she went back to his usual work.

Maika is such a nice kid. She's a year older than me, but when we talked, she's like my little sister at all.

I was giving change in a costumer when I suddenly heard bunch of girls getting head over heels over some one.

_"Kyaa~~!! He's so cute!" a girl said._

_"He's like a model." another girl said._

_"He's really good looking. And you know what? He smells nice."_

_"Aww.. I wonder if he had a girlfriend.."_

_"I'm ready to dump my boyfriend in case I'll be her girlfriend.."_

_"He seems like he was looking for someone. Must be our age."_

_"Kyaa~!!"_

I laughed. Silly girls. They're too much hot-blooded over guys who look handsome and cute.

_"Jeez..."_

I looked up to check who is that guy, if he's that good looking and cute, cause everybody in the shop seemed affected by his presence. And when I looked up, I was shocked. Shocked level 5.

He was indeed good-looking! And cute, and like a model and all!

Cause wanna know who it is?

Yes. None other than Natsume Hyuuga.

_"What is he doing here?!"_ He must be nuts. If he's going to buy some thing, he could've ordered his servants to do so.

"Where's Mikan?" he asked Maika.

_"What?! He's looking for me?!" _

Maika pointed at me. Then Natsume came to me.

"Oh. There you are." He said. "I've been to your house, but the landlady told me you have to work so she told me the directions."

"My house?! And oba-chan? Didn't she blow a temper on you?" I asked. My landlady is short-tempered. And plus, she don't talk to strangers.

"Oh, absolutely not, she even smiled at me." he explained.

_"That greedy old lady. So she belong with these teen agers eh? Getting head over heels over a cute guy? Acting like she was still young?"_ Jeez. That freaking old lady. Whenever I'm around her, she would easily get irritated and sometimes she would throw tantrums over me. No, not just me, she's been like that to everybody. So I was shocked when she treated him nice. I bet she linked her eyes beautifully around this rich kid.

_"Well, you're also one of them Mikan."_ My conscience suddenly bugged in.

"Argh, shoo!" I erased those thoughts.

"Shoo? Who? Me?" Natsume asked.

"Shoo...S-shoes! Wait my shoes!" Then I acted like I was tying my shoes or something. I'm crazy aren't I? I'm ashamed, dammit.

"There's nothing wrong with your shoe." He commented.

"There is, and by the way what brings you here? Look, those girls are tailing you all the time, and obviously, your ruining the business and my work because of your sudden appearance, so tell me, what brings you here?" I changed the subject.

"Oh.. I came to pick you up."

"AT THIS TIME?! ARE YOU CRAZY?!" I didn't mean to shout at him but I did. It's already night time.

"Woah. Don't yell."

"S-sorry... Seriously, why now?" I'm shocked. At night?! Is he crazy?

"Tomorrow night is the party, and I still have no gift for Haruna yet."

_"Ahh.. so he cares so much for his girlfriend that he rather bug me than let me in peace. Jeez..."_ Can't help but my eyebrows crinkled.

"B-but I'm in work." I excused. I'm irritated by the idea.

"I'll talk to your manager. Where is she?"

"N-no you can't!!" My manager, although kind and warm, likes money so she can be bribed easily. Huhu. Poor me.

Natsume heads towards the office, then he talked to my manager.

I tried to hear what they are trying to say but I failed. They closed the door. Then I looked at the shop, the girls are glaring at me. I know it's just eye contact but I can understand what they are trying to say.

_"Hand him back to us."_

_"Why is he looking for you?"_

Something like that. Creepy.

Then the door opened, then it revealed the ever-so-handsome Natsume Hyuuga nad my boss Tenma-san.

I bet Tenma-san didn't agree. Haha.

"Poor Natsume," I teased. "You can't always have everything you want." Then I laughed sarcastically with a hand in my mouth acting like an old geezer. "Ho-ho-ho!!"

"Who say so? Stop that ho-ho-ho. You looked like a clown. Let's go." Then he grabbed my arm and we walk towards his car, together with his driver.

"Wha! You sold me Tenma-san?!" My eyes widened. I thought she wasn't going to let me off. Damn! I can't believe it! He bribed her.

"Yeah for 20,000 Yen." She showed her money in hand, then she waved goodbye. "Natsume-sama! Don't hand her back until she gets pregnant!"

Then we drove off.

**"****GO BALD TENMA-SAN!!!!!!"** I still shouted although I'm already in his car.

* * *

**Mikan? Being dragged?! What's going to happen next? Stay tuned... ^_______^  
**


	18. The cut

**Thanks again for those wonderful reviews. kawaiimariko15 loves all of you. Let's be friends together & forever! :)**

**

* * *

"GO BALD TENMA-SAN!!!" **I shouted although I'm inside the car now.

"It's useless. She probably didn't hear you." Natsume said.

That's when I realized that I'm sitting right next to him. Ashamed of what I look, I was concious of myself. I mean I still wore my work's outfit.

He brought along a driver, and we seated at the back of the car.

And then again, I've got this jittery feeling, the thumping of my heart. And suddenly I get nervous.

_"How could he have affected me this way?"_

"I-I don't care! It's your fault! Where exactly are you bringing me?"

"To a mall."

"But you see, it's night time, some of them might probably be closed---" he cut me off by putting his index finger on my lips.

Suddenly, my heart pumped again so fast.

"Remember, I'm the son of the great business tycoon Hyuuga Matsumoto. And also the son of the great model Hyuuga Ayume?"

"Err? I don't get it. So what?" I honestly don't get it. So what if he's a son of a business tycoon? And a son of a great model?

I heard the driver laughed.

"What's funny?" I made it sounded that I was serious. So what's funny? Even Natsume grinned.

"You, sometimes can be idiotic. Of course, we have a private mall of our own."

"Wha..." I was irritated when he said that 'I can be idiotic sometimes' but I was amazed in what he is capable of.

A private mall? Are you kidding?

While driving, we kept in silence. It wasn't awkward at all. Just a normal silence.

The car turned right and I saw a great establishment. From afar, you would assume it's a museum. But that is the private mall Natsume is talking about.

"Wow.." I can't help but let my mouth hang wide open because of their power and luxury.

We went inside, and I can assume you, it's like you've entered a five star-hotel. The lights, the artworks that were displayed & the flooring which is carpeted. I mean everything seemed like a dream. I thought those things do only appear in fairy tales. But Natsume proved me wrong.

I noticed there were not much people around this area. There are few, but Natsume knew all of them.

"Say Natsume, what kind of private mall is this?" I don't really get it. If it is a mall, there should be tons of human being.

"A private mall. Only my relatives were allowed to enter here."

"Ahh.." Well, that explains it. Why he knew everybody inside. I think it's okay for me to come since I'm his acquaintance.

"Ahh? Opening your mouth? Hungry?" He's making fun of me, I know.

"Ahh-ahh." I just teased him more. But my stomach growled loudly, and he heard it.

He chuckled. "Well let's go somewhere to eat." then he dragged me. The driver was left outside to take care of the car.

_"Creepy son of a business tycoon!"_ I exclaimed.

While we were looking for a restaurant, we keep talking.

"Ne Natsume,"

"Hn?"

"I noticed that there are sales lady even though there are not much people hanging around here, how much do you pay for them?"

"Ahh.. 30,000 yen a week."

"WHAT?! ARE YOU SERIOUS?! IN MY CASE IT WOULD TOOK UP TO 14 MONTHS BEFORE I COULD GAIN THOSE AMOUNT!"

He smirked. "Well, it's your case, not theirs."

"Can I work as a saleslady in this mall?"

"Definitely not."

"Why?!"

"There is a law that states people under the age of 16 can't go to a work without the permission of the government. In your case, I would let it pass because I know you're poor. But you can't possibly worked in as a sales lady in our establishment." He explained with authority in his voice. More like aristocracy.

_"Poor? Haha."_ I wanted to laugh. So he thinks of me in THAT way huh?

"You could've at least think of a more tasteful insult." I said.

"Either way, you can't still work."

I give up. This teenager is going nuts!

Then we spotted a restaurant. The food it serves seemed delicious, even the name of the food chain.

"La Classique?" Hmm. It seems like a foreign name.

Natsume and I went in, and the waiters did the routine. They pulled out a chair for me, then they put a fabric on my lap.

"Ne, Natsume, this La Quissic seems expensive. I don't have money." I whispered to him.

"I'll pay. And by the way it's Classique, not Quissic."

"Sorry and Thank you."

It's obvious that he's stopping himself from laughing. What's wrong? Is something funny? I don't get it at all.

Oh well, laugh all the way he want, as long as it's free, I'll keep him company. Bwahahha!

And then the waiter came handing us down the plates. It looks yummy! It looks like a Western style cuisine! I haven't eaten this kind of food in my entire life. It's my first time.

"Ittadakimasu!" I said. Then the whole staff and people at the restaurant laughed at me.

"You're annoying. In eating this kind of food, you should be quiet."

"Well, sorry for being annoying." I pouted.

I tried my best to eat in a formal way, but still I can't eat this kind of food. I asked for chopsticks.

"Are you crazy? You're eating a stake with a chopstick?" Natsume asked.

"Is it bad?"

Then Natsume just raised his hands, symbolizing he is ready for submission.

Then I didn't asked for chopsticks. I just did my best in cutting the steak using the knife. But still, I'm not successful.

Natsume stood up, then he went to my back. He reached my two hands and put his own hands on mine, then he showed me how to cut the steak.

_"There it is again.."_ The jittery, the ecstatic feeling, like an electric current is transferred all over my body. I could smell his breath while he speak the words of learning, I could smell his masculinity, I could feel his warm hand on mine. And God, he looked handsome! And for the nth time again and again, my heart beated and pumped so fast.

_"I hope he can't hear the beating of my heart."_ Is it even possible?

"Do you get it?" he asked.

"Eh?" I didn't notice he was already finished.

Uh-oh. I wasn't paying attention to what he taught at all. My mind was busy by feeling his presence. I couldn't take it anymore! I'm really crazy.

"Like I was saying, did you now know how to use the knife?"

"Y-Yes.." I lied.

Then he went back to his seat and he started munching his food.

I unconciously picked up the knife and started cutting the steak. Then I didn't realize until Natsume rushed over me and picked up my hand.

_"What's happening?"_ I asked myself. My mind was occupied by him.

"Mikan are you crazy!? You're near cutting your own finger!" he shouted in horror. The waitress rushed to give me first aid.

That's when the time I felt the pain. Before, I was like a numb, didn't even realized I was the cause of the cut. And to add it, I'm dumb. Numb & Dumb. What a great combination.

Then Natsume gave me tantrums. He was like an old geezer.

But somehow, I was astonished at the thought. He is concerned for me? That makes my heart happy, despite the pain I received. And the sensation I felt when his caressing hands touched mine... It's really magical.

"I regretted bringing you in an A-class restaurant. I should've taken you somewhere else." He pulled out a lot of cash in his wallet. "Take this. Sorry for the trouble." He said while handing the money to the cashier.

I felt guilty. So I'm the cause of the trouble? Pathetic.

"B-but Sir! This is too much!" The woman at the counter said. Obviously, she was attracted to him.

"Keep the change." Then he dragged me off.

Surely, any women who might see Natsume doing that act would find it cool. Because, me, myself found it cool.

"Does the cut still hurts?" He asked.

"Of course! It's a fresh cut."

"It's because your an idiot. I thought you learned how to use it. Guess I'm right, your occupied by some thoughts in your head."

I bit my lower lip. _"Don't tell me... He knew I was thinking of him?!"_ I have to calm down... It can't be! Definitely not!

"Let's go to the main event. The reason why I dragged you is because were looking a gift for Haruna." Then we roamed around the mall.

Strange but, my chest hurts by the thought.

We entered the jewelry section. I thought that buying Haruna a necklace would be enough. Then I was surprised when a raven-haired girl appeared and he calls out Natsume's name.

"Natsume-kun?" she said.

Her voice is beautiful, I admit. And so was her face. She looked like a Goddess.

"Erika?" Natsume clarified.

"It's me!" Then she rushed to hug him then gave him a kiss on the lips.

_"WHA!"_ I exclaimed.

* * *

**Who's that Erika? Hmm.. Do I smell a substance called "JEALOUSY?" Stay tuned ^___________^**


	19. Weird

**Thanks guys for such amazing reviews.. I'll promise I'll make this story turn out nice. Love you!**

**

* * *

**

_We entered the jewelry section. Then I was surprised when a raven-haired girl appeared and he calls out Natsume's name._

_"Natsume-kun?" she said._

_Her voice is beautiful, I admit. And so was her face. She looked like a Goddess._

_"Erika?" Natsume clarified._

_"It's me!" Then she rushed to hug him then gave him a kiss on the lips._

_"WHA!" I exclaimed._

_

* * *

_I'm still shocked. Who's that girl?!

"E-Erika.." Natsume said.

"I missed you!" She exclaimed.

_"Eh??"_ This girl makes me irritate. I want to destroy her face.

"I missed you too.." Natsume said, half-sincerely.

That Erika girl eyed me. She looked at me from head to toe then she said, "Your maid?"

_"BAH! I SWEAR WHEN I GROW UP I'LL KILL HER!!!"_ I know that was an exaggeration, but how dare her! For me to call her 'his maid'?

"No. She's my classmate." Natsume explained. At least, he's on my side.

"Is she poor?" Erika said. Raising a brow at me.

_"Damn this brat.."_ I was clenching my fist. This girl got the nerves!

"Yes, she is." Natsume answered.

Just when I thought he was on my side, I guess I'm wrong. Poor me.

I asked Natsume who that spoiled brat was. "Who is that lady?" I whispered.

"Erika Yamato."

Then that's when I realize her name is familiar. She covers for my favorite magazine and she is a model too!

_"She's beautiful, yet she has a rotten personality."_ I thought, pouting my lips.

"What's the matter? You look like a demon." Natsume said.

I didn't mind his comment, then I asked him, "A relative of yours?"

But Erika butted in. "I'm Erika Yamato, Natsume's fiance number 2." Then she snorted. It was obvious that she didn't like my presence.

I was shocked again. Just how many fiance does he have?

"What? I don't understand..." I was wishing he could explain.

"Later, after she disappear." he whispered.

Then again, that tingly sensation was all over me again. Just by whispering, he could affect me this much.

I erased those thoughts again.

"Ne, Natsume-kun, what are you doing with your poor classmate?" She asked Natsume, very sweetly.

_"Disgusting.."_ I thought. And sorry for being poor.

"Oh, were buying a gift for Haruna." Natsume answered. Then Erika's face distorted. It's obvious it was jealousy.

I was left at the corner. I didn't want to interrupt their stories, although I can hear them. They surely miss each other. Suddenly, my chest hurts again, like it was torn.

"Ah, I was invited too! I'll come okay? So see you next time, I have photo shoot to attend to. Bye." Then I again, I saw her gave a peck on his lips.

_"There it is again.."_ the feeling of my heart, being tormented. I just hope I won't see her on Haruna's birthday. But that's quite impossible.

"Let's go Mikan." He said and grabbed my arms. He dragged me to a jewelry stall. While going there, he explained to me this fiance thing.

"My father had already arranged a marriage for me. There were 2 candidates, meaning I have 2 fiances. The one you saw is Erika, she's my father's second choice. My father's first choice is Haruna."

My eyes widened. So that explains it. Their closeness, and everything. Why Natsume cares for her, and why they seemed attached to each other. Besides, they were childhood friends.

"Ah.." I can't say a thing. It's like my ears and mouth were blocked.

"What should we get her?" Natsume asked. He mean the gift he will be giving.

"Just why did you drag me in this jewelry store? You know a girl don't mind what gift the guy she loved will be giving her, as long as it came from you, even a rock will do."

Natsume laughed. And the way he laugh, it's like a very different thing. I like the sound of his laugh, and the way his white teeth were shown, even his smile. It's just too hard not to be drown in it. And seeing his smile, I was affected. So I smiled too.

"A rock? Are you kidding?

"Nope. Try me. She'll be happy." Of course I knew better. Haruna is a very materialistic type of girl. She would demand for something more expensive, and real.

"I know you're joking, so come here. I want you to tell me what should I give her."

"Hmm.. A necklace." I said.

"Why?" he asked.

"A girl loves clothes, I know, but look, Haruna have tons of them, she's a model after all. But when you gave her a necklace, she would look at it as if it had a sentimental value. And rather, she would keep it." I explained.

I was surprised when Natsume eyed me. He was staring at me. But I'm clueless of what he is thinking.

_"Dood.. If only I'm a mind reader.."_ I sighed.

"Necklace, so be it." Then he walked towards the jewelry stall, probably picking the best.

Then he bought the necklace he was pointing.

"How much is this?" I asked for the price. The necklace is cute, a heart shaped with lots of sparkling crystals around it.

"1 million yen."

"Ahh.. WHAT?!" I'm really shocked! I didn't expect him to buy this expensive necklace. Then I count using my fingers.

"What are you counting at?" He noticed.

"How many years it would take before I could gain that certain amount."

"Don't be silly, come on let's go home, it''s getting late." When I looked at his wristwatch, it was already 12am.

"Wha! This late?!" Usually at that time, I already slept.

Must be because I'm with him?

_"Never."_

We headed back to the car, and his driver opened it for us. We both seated at the back.

"Thank you for accompanying me." He said. Then he smiled.

GOD! Who wouldn't be grateful if somebody smiled at you with that flashy grin of his, and his eyes, and everything! I'm drawn by his beauty...

Then there came a silence, signifying we were both tired from what happened.

We stopped at our house, then I went out of his care. "Good Night," I sad. "Uh-oh, Good Morning."

"Good Morning. And by the way, come to my house at the afternoon."

"But I don't know where your house is."

"I'll send a driver to pick you up. Just prepare."

"O-okay.." Although I wasn't so sure of what I will wear, I agreed.

Then he went back to his house and they drove off.

I went inside my apartment, laid myself on top of my bed, then did a lot of reminiscing of what happened earlier. The cut on my finger, Erika, everything. It gave me different kinds of emotion.

Then I didn't know, my eyes were slowly closing. The last thing I could remember was the image of the light bulb.

* * *

**Hmm.. Natsume's house? What would happen? And watch for tomorrow's chapter, it is a special chapter where I make it longer. And I know you'll like it so, hang on! :) Can I have a request? Please make my reviews reach 100! I'll be glad if you can make it! I promise I'll make longer chapters! Muah!  
**


	20. His sister and him

**Special Chapter. I immediately thought of putting a chapter that is long, cause some of you guys liked that idea. So here it is. Hope you will enjoy this! And by the way, review guys! Make it longer. (Demanding?) *chuckles* That's a joke. I love you people! Muuuuuahhhh!  
**

**

* * *

**Another new day. Or not. Well, I got home around 12 am, so it's still the same day.

This night will be Haruna's 16th birthday. Well, I was a little bit shocked that Haruna is older than Natsume. Oh well.

I'm quite nervous, cause obviously, this will be my first time attending a formal party. I just hope that I'll be doing good.

Anyways, I woke up this 11 am, so I've slept for almost 12 hours. My eye bags were shown, and my hair is quite messy. I fixed my bed, brushed my teeth, washed my face, combed my hair, then prepared my breakfast.

Natsume didn't tell me when he is exactly going to pick me up, but it's good that I'll be prepared so I'll look presentable.

_"Wait, just when did you start getting noticeable of yourself?"_ I asked myself. Well, really, I didn't think that I'm going to be like this. Getting nervous over someone, maybe if I had enough time, I'll realize certain things.

Suddenly, what happened last night was what I dreamed of. And it's driving me crazy.

I checked my cut, well it heals little by little, and it's a good sign. But I found myself not wanting it to be healed because it has Natsume's touch in it. Crazy me.

_"Mikan? What exactly is happening to you?!"_

"Arghh..." I threw the pillow in the ceiling, just to calm myself.

I noticed that this past few days, different things happened. And so my feelings. Was it angst? Weird.

I kill the time by doing the assignments. I finished what I'll be doing. And just in time. At exactly 4 pm, a knock from the door awakened my cells.

I opened the door, and there was the driver who drove for us last night.

"Konnichiwa, Oji-san.." I greeted him. He gave me a smile and greeted me too.

_"Such a warm person.. Unlike he's master."_ I grunted. Opposite personalities, eh?

I sat at the front seat, then we were chit-chatting. I asked a few questions, but I hesitated to ask this one.

"Say, how important is Haruna to Natsume?" Then I covered my mouth, realizing I've been too careless. Who knew? He might tell it to Natsume!

"Ahh.. those two.." he said then paused. "Those two are childhood friends, and these past few days, they've been sharing the same feelings. I think so? Cause they seemed to be close. And that is what Matsumoto-sama is waiting for. For the two of them to fall in love. So the company of his family will be more stronger than any other companies here in Japan."

And again, deep inside my chest, there is a sudden distortion of my heart. Like it was ripped. Still, I can't seem to find the answers for what I'm feeling right now.

Then the driver continued to tell their story while driving.

"Natsume had many girlfriends before, and probably, none of them were successful. It's not in the luck, but it relies on Natsume's decision. I watched him grow up, and I knew he'd never been serious to anyone. And the first girl he ever got serious into is Haruna. We were not surprised by the idea, cause they grew up together. But Haruna is much serious than him. Meaning, she fell in love first."

"I see. There are rumors in school that they're dating."

"Yes that's true. But if you'll ask my opinion, I don't like that girl. Let's say she likes boys. And I've seen her dating boys before."

It was not surprising. Before they were dating, I saw Haruna with a guy before.

But after hearing the driver's opinion, my chest suddenly rejoiced. I don't know...

"And she's really a total brat. Spoiled brat to be exact.." then we both laughed. Of course we all knew that.

"Actually, many of my schoolmates liked her, even the boys. Think I'm the one who's exceptional."

"We can get along if that's the case."

Then we laughed again.

"Oh, Natsume's sister doesn't like her too." the driver said.

That's when I realized that Natsume have an older sister, according to the driver, she's five years older than Natsume. And now, she's married.

"Natsume's sister?" I asked. I don't have usually enough information about his sister.

"Yeah. Aoi Yuki."

"Wha!" Don't tell me she's the smartest and second most famous model in town! Next to her mother, Hyuuga Ayume!

"She's that person who dump all those famous celebrities who had courted her? The one who won eight awards in a row last Golden Dragon's Ceremony?!"

"Yeah. She is."

I hang my mouth wide open. She was indeed amazing! I've been idolizing her since I was a kid. Cause I saw her on a stage play when I was 7, and since then, I've been captured by her beauty. And not that, she's probably the most intelligent woman in the entertainment world. She graduated at Harvard University. As I remembered, her course was Law.

And I never thought she would be Natsume's sister! Never in my dreams!

_"Gosh.."_ I still can' believe it. But still, it does not need an explanation, because Hyuuga's family is one of the most influential families here in Japan.

"Ne, oji-chan, I wondered why she doesn't like Natsume?" I asked because of curiosity. Usually, rich people like them would like famous people.

"Oh, that, it's because she doesn't like show-off people. She liked the simple ones."

"Ahh.. So his sister is very nice?" I assumed.

"Yes! She don't look down on people who are not rich, she helped them. But she gets allergies when she's near at the spoiled brats." Then the driver laughed.

"Sugoi..." I can't help but to admire her more. Well, it's nice, indeed.

I noticed that Natsume's house is eally far. I mean, we've been driving for 20 minutes, and yet I can't sense that we were near.

So I asked again a question.

"Ne, oji-chan, how about Erika Yamato?"

"Erika Yamato? Oh. She's the Hyuuga's second candidate."

"In what?" I said innocently, though Natsume had already explained it.

"Marriage. You see, it was all his father's ruckus. The marriage or whatsoever. But his father and mother were really nice. They just put that marriage thing because Natsume doesn't like girls at first, so they were worried no one would like to inherit the Hyuuga's company so they talked to the parents of Erika and Haruna. Their parents were also rich, and they're doing transactions together with the Hyuugas. And they both agreed. They were just afraid that Natsume won't have a girlfriend because of his distance with girls except Haruna. But there's never been a contract with them, marrying, so I guess if Natsume would present their parents a decent girl, they would gladly accept it."

"Even though she is poor? Or no parents at all?" I was shocked. I didn't mean to blurt out those words. It just came out.

I knew the driver were smiling, like he can saw right through me...

"Yes. I think so. The Hyuugas were famous for being kind-hearted."

I burst out laughing. "That pervert?! Kind-hearted!?"

"Pervert?" the driver asked.

Then I suddenly remembered the time when he touched my boobs when we stumbled on the floor when the bus had a sudden stop. And then he said that I am flat-chested!

It made my face red.

"N-nothing.." I said, turning my head away.

"Say, you girl, do you like our Master?"

Then I was speechless. It's like I want to say, 'No. Never!' but there is a place in my heart which tells that I have to say, 'Yes, I do.' and suddenly I was confused.

"You don't need to answer, it's written all over your face."

"Wha--" But before I could finish, he cut me off.

"Were here." I checked my wristwatch, and it was 5:30 pm.

Then I saw Spanish-style huge gold gate, automatically opening to give us some way.

"Awesome.." I murmured.

Is this really a house?! I mean, I would assume it's more like a President's house or something.

"It's beautiful isn't it?" the driver said to me.

I just hang my mouth wide open while slowly analyzing the landscape.

Bermuda grass, with a large egg-shaped swimming pool at back, then the parking lot which contains many latest model expensive cars, the garden, which contains a fountain at it's middle, with lots of beautiful flowers around it. Then the house was huge! More like a castle! But I can say that it's a modern-mansion style combined. More on modern because 60% were built with glass. An exquisite type.

Then when we went out of the car, the drivers handed me to the maids.

"The maids will help you." He said, then he waved goodbye.

"Thanks a lot.." I thanked him then I winked at him. He winked at me too.

Then the maids talked to me.

"Are you Mikan Sakura?"

"H-hai.." Even the maids have their uniforms, and not just that, it seemed like they were in color codes!

The one who talked to me were wearing black and white suits.

"Where is Natsume?" I asked them.

"The maids are grooming him, currently, he is preparing for Haruna-sama's party. He told us to dress you so by the time he is finished, the both of you will just go to the party right away."

"Ahh.." I just followed them. But then while walking, I really can't believe that his house is really big! Like half of their dining table were my whole apartment's size. The paintings that were hanged, the art crafts, it was really expensive, you can tell it just by looking at it. Really can't believe it.

And somehow, I wondered where is his room and what he looked liked? Handsome? Cooler? Then I get excited by the thought.

_"Wait! Again?!"_ Like I was thinking of him this past few days.... Crazy! Crazy! Crazy!

I erased the thoughts, then we were about to enter the room when someone coughed and asked the maids.

"May I know who is this young lady here?" she asked the maids, smiling.

_"Aoi-san!" _It's Natsume's sister! She's indeed beautiful!

Then the maids bowed their heads, and so I bowed mine too, to give respect.

"I told you, you don't need to bow at me..." she said then laughed girlishly.

"Aoi-sama, she is Natsume-sama's classmate, Mikan Sakura." the maids replied in total honesty.

Then I stepped forward and I greeted her.

"My name is Mikan Sakura, Yoroshiku!" then I bowed again and looked up at her.

She is staring at me, and I swear she had the same pair of eyes like Natsume, also the hair, very straight. And oh come on! She is more beautiful when you see her at personal! She even smelled great! She have the power that when you looked at her, you'll be slowly captured.. And it's like she's the most beautiful person ever!

"Come," she grabbed my hand and she let me enter her room.

"Aoi-sama, she is supposed to have a make-over--" she just raised her hand and the maids stopped saying furthermore.

"I'll take care of it, you can leave." she just said. The maids made their exit then they closed the door.

She offered me a cup of tea, and I shyly accepted it..

"T-Thank you..." I said.

She was just looking at me, like I was her friend or something, she even smiled!

She's more beautiful when she smiles..

_"These two siblings, they both have a magical effect on me.." _Yes, it was true.

"So tell me, what brings you here?" She asked with her both hand clasped and supports her chin and with her legs criss-crossed.

"Natsume-kun told me to accompany him at his girlfriend's birthday party.." I answered, still shyly.

"Ahh, he had a girlfriend yet he still asked for you?" she asked. Of course, in any case, one would find it very weird.

"H-hai.."

"What for?"

"To prevent him from getting bored, I guessed?" That's what I can all came up to.

"What are you? His toy?" she found me amusing, I think? She's interested on every word I'll say.

"N-no.."

"Ahh, so I understand now. Mind if I'll do your make-over?" she asked.

"N-no.. Not at all." Then I smiled timidly.

It's a great opportunity for me! A famous star like Aoi-san? Doing a make-over with Miss Ordinary Mikan Sakura?

Unbelievable!

She let me sat on one of her comfy chairs, then she placed a full length mirror in front of me. Then she started doing my hair.

"You're too simple.." she commented. In a girl's case, the girl would feel offended, but not me, I'm already used to it.

"Yes, in school, they would call me "Miss Ordinary" or "Miss Plain"."

"You're not affected?" she asked. By my point of view, she's rather amused.

"Not at all, I mean I knew beauty should be enhanced, but in my case, real beauty lies deep in a woman's heart."

"You're smart Mikan-chan."

_"Eh? She just called me Mikan-chan?"_ I was really happy! It's like we were already closed.

"T-thank you.." Actually, my face turned red.

"Are you an honor student?"

"Yes. A scholar."

"Oh.. What is your parents' work?"

"They died from a car accident since I was a kid."

"I'm sorry..."

I looked at the mirror, then I looked at her expression, she really looked sad.

"It's okay.."

"Hmm. Has anyone taken care of you since the accident?"

"Yes, my Grandpa. But when I had to enter Alice Academy, I became independent. I leave him to my uncle. I can't let my grandpa take care of me forever, so I decided to leave our hometown and live here in Tokyo."

"How do you live here in Tokyo?"

"I rented an apartment, then I live by myself. I took care of the household chores, then I work at night."

"You work?! But you're too young.."

"I know.. But life is not easy so I had to earn money.." I was quite ashamed of it. But I knew she would understand.

"You're a tough kid Mikan. You went through a lot of hardships."

"Thank you." I smiled. It was clearly a compliment.

Then we were in silence. She was concentrating on styling my hair. And she was finished.

"Time to put on make-ups.." she said.

Then she put on my make ups.

I wonder why when I was with her, it seems like my worries had run away, and it's like I was really relieved just being with her. And what's more, it was like a dream come true for me! To be able to be with someone as HUGE & FAMOUS like her... It was totally unbelievable.

"It's finished!" she said, happy to see my new look.

Then she went to her wardrobe to look for clothes. Actually, there is a dress that Haruna actually bought for me, it was a black halter baloon dress. But I guess Natsume's sister wouldn't want that. She looked at my figure before she let me in her room. And I think she already had a dress ready for me.

"Wait there Mikan, I'll look for my old ones. Is that okay with you?"

"O-of course!" Actually I don't mind wether it's old or new, as long as I can wear it, it's acceptable.

She smiled then she began searching.

After a minute of searching, she finally found it then she handed me a dress and a pair of high heels. She was more excited than me. And it's funny.

I went inside her closet room, and God! It was full of classic clothes and shoes! I was in awe..

_"This is what you could have if you have money.."_ I sighed.

I wore the dress. I want to look at it but I can't find a mirror inside. That's when I remembered she pulled out the mirror and placed it in front of me earlier. So I went out o that room.

When I went out, Natsume's sister looked at me. She smiled when she saw me. I was glad.

"You're beautiful Mikan-chan! I can't believe I just gave you a total make-over! I love it!" she jumped then waved my hands like a Tokyo University passing student.

I was really happy. The driver was true. Aoi-san is really nice.

Then I looked at myself in a full-length mirror.

_"Is this me?!"_ I can't really believe it! I mean it's the social-side of me!

"Waaa.." I can't even mutter a word.

My hair was stylishly curled down, in which it looked elegant, then the make up, glittery dark pink, with mascara and eye-liner, deep glossy red lipstick, which reflects light, also with the shimmering pink blush on, matched my dress. My dress is a above the knee-length sexy cocktail dress, burgundy in color, strapless with an empire style, full skirt with pleats, having a satin brown bow tie which reveals partly my legs. It was awesome, it really unleashed the curves of my body, making it sexier yet more elegant. Then I wore 3 inch high heeled burgundy shoes, with a lot of Swarovski on it. It shines in the light. Perfect for a night birthday party.

"Is this me?" I asked Aoi-san. I can't really believe it's me. Damn it, this is the second time I looked really good. Well, you knew, the first one, when we performed the play.

"Of course it's you."

Then I looked at the brand of the dress. _Dior?_ When I looked at the shoes, _Gucci?_

_"Wha! This is all branded!"_ And it was like I'm scared I might scratch it.

Aoi-san seemed to notice that I was uneasy.

"Don't worry that's the old one, you can take it home if you like," she said, smiling at me.

Although I liked it, I refused. "No, I believe I'll hand it back to you."

"If that's what you want. You borrow my jewelries." Then she put a shining silver necklace and heart-shaped earrings on me. Then she smiled. "Okay, It's time you go downstairs, my devil little brother might be waiting for you.."

"H-hai.." Then we went out of the room.

While walking downstairs, Aoi-san said, "I believe this won't be the last time I'll see you.."

_"What?"_ Is she trying to say that she wanted to see me? That's great!

"S-sure.."

"Then it's great!" she smiled and jumped happily.

She's like a kid. But when you looked at her with a serious face she put on, she don't seem childish. She's like a mature women. A good model that represents the women.

Then were at the staircase. We were at the second floor, and Natsume was in the first floor. Aoi-san patted her arms at the staircase, then she whistle and called out his name. "Natsume."

Natsume turned his head on our way, then he irritatedly looked at his sister. "Now wh-" He didn't finish what he was trying to say.

I was sure he'll say 'Now what?' to his sister when he saw me.

Then our eyes met.

And my heart beated and pumped so fast!

* * *

**Guys! Hope you'll appreciate this 'Special Chapter' It's so long, obvioously. And guys, I made Aoi-san older than him, and I make her hair longer here and she's really nice here. I hope you're fine with it? And thanks again! Just Review and I'll love you! Take care and Godbless!** :)


	21. Realization

**Guys! I think I can't update this story tomorrow.. We have technical difficulties regarding with our internet connection and the system management will be able to come on Wednesday. But maybe I can rent a computer outside. But I'll try! And guys, I changed my Pen Name with a french origin because of personal reasons. Hope you don't mind. If you wanna know the reason just send me a pm and I'll reply to it. :)**

**But Kyaa~! Thanks for your wonderful reviews! I love you guys.. I'll try to make longer chapters here and I really appreciate your reviews! I love you guys! Take care always! Don't forget to send this a review!  
**

* * *

**Previously on Mr. Arrogant meets Ms. Plain Jane...**

_Then were at the staircase. We were at the second floor, and Natsume was in the first floor. Aoi-san patted her arms at the staircase, then she whistle and called out his name. "Natsume."_

_Natsume turned his head on our way, then he irritatedly looked at his sister. "Now wh-" He didn't finish what he was trying to say._

_I was sure he'll say 'Now what?' to his sister when he saw me._

_Then our eyes met._

_And my heart beated and pumped so fast!_

_

* * *

_

_"Doki... doki.. doki.."_ I can hear it, the pumping of my heart, beating for the nth time.. I can't hear of anything else other than that.

Natsume continue to stare at me, eyeing me like he was seeing right through my soul, like he can feel what I feel. And I can't stand it! A few more seconds of him eyeing me, and I'll go crazy!

He looked so handsome--no! Gorgeous and cool is the appropriate word. He looked so stunningly beautiful, like he was a God or a very handsome evil person. His hair was stylishly combed. He wore an Armani black slacks, black Armani dinner jacket and an Armani white polo inside, that opened it's neckline, revealing his Adams apple down to his neck. I noticed he wore an Omega silver watch, and he wore a pair of expensive black leather shoes. It's shiny, perfectly fitting his feet. And he even smelled great! I know I'm quite far from him, but still, I can smell his fragnance. Was it his hair? Clothes? Soap? Perfume? Cologne? Or it was just really his natural scent? Over all, anyone who might see him like this, would go head over heels over him. Even a gay might say he's 'delicious'. He has really a nice body, whether he wears a prince suit or any other suit, it would really suit him. And I was in awe.

He stood up and went at the end of the staircase, waiting for me to go down. I walked down but I can't walk properly because of the high heels, I mean I walk like a duck.

"Waah.." I'm really a country girl.

When I was about to reach the floor, I lost my balance and I'm nearly stumbling on the floor.

But someone's hand caught me. And it was his.

It was warm, and soft. It's amazingly beautiful, like an actor's hand or something.

_"Darn, how can God be so unfair?" _I muttered. I mean it was clearly understandable that a commoner's hand is different from a son of a multi-millionaire.

Then I felt the transferring of an electric current all over my body. And it awakened my sleeping cells. I got nervous & conscious. I looked up to him, and he was looking down right through me.

I immediately stood up, then I said, "I-I-I'm s-sorry..." I stammered.

"B-be c-careful.."

Was I imagining? He was stammering? Because of what?

We totally forgot that Aoi-san is there, looking at us so she coughed.

"Ehem.. ehem.. Goodluck with the party & take care, I'll get back to my room. You, akuma, take care of her." Then she went back to her room. I can see amusement all over her face.

Natsume just ignored her sister and she looked at me.

I looked at him too.

Then there was the silence, the tension, and it made me quite unnerving.

"Y-you look gorgeous.." he almost whispered. Then he blushed.

_"What?! Is Nastume blushing? And he told me I'm gorgeous?! Is he serious?!"_ I thought. Really, never in my dreams that he would tell me I look good! Even a single hint!

So by hearing his thoughts and when I saw his red face, my face turned red too. Weird, but I felt really happy when he told me I'm beautiful.

"Let's go to the party, the driver was waiting for us." He grabbed my hand, then he helped me leave his house.

He opened the door for me and let me enter his car.

The driver looked at me, then he said, "Hey, is that you? Can't believe you look like a model." Then the driver I exchanged conversations with, laughed.

"Yeah, it's me." I laughed too.

I looked at Natsume, he wasn't interested in our conversation. He just kept being quiet and he was looking at the car window.

Then my heart beated and pumped so fast.

I was really thinking why how this past few days, I became a weird girl.

Then I came to a shocking realization.

Why I was nervous when I'm with him, why there's an electric current transferring throughout my body when he touched me, why I get conscious when he stares at me, why I'm happy when he gave me a compliment, why I don't wanna leave his side, why I drowned into his handsome face, why I get crazy just talking to him, why I act weird, why I got hurt when somebody kissed him, or should I say I got jealous, why I always think of him, why I always stammered, why I always get this jittery, tingly sensation whenever he got near, and why I got hurt every time he only thinks of Haruna.

I'm in love with him.

And I fell really hard.

Then that's when the time I noticed that the mp3 is on, and it was a song that completely strucked my feelings.

_But she wears short skirts, I wear t-shirts,  
She's cheer captain and I'm on the bleachers,  
Dreamin' bout the the day when you wake up and find  
that what you're lookin' for has been here the whole time.  
_

_If you could see that I'm the one who understands you,  
Been here all along so why can't you see?  
You belong with me._

_You belong with me._

I'm really crazy if I'll think that he belongs with me when it's clearly understandable that he has already 2 fiance! But still, I can't deny the fact that I have fallen for him.

And I can't really deny the fact that I ate my words. Telling myself I can't fall for someone like him? I thought it would be too impossible.

I guess not.

But right now, I'm with him, and yeah, I feel grateful. Too much gratitude that I don't want to spoil. Being with him is enough. So enough that even though I knew his mind was with someone else, I'll just let it be. And I would never complain about it.

Cause I have no right.

I'm just a classmate helping him, and I care enough for him.

Just let things flow as they are. And time will eventually heal some sorts.

Being with him, near and close, is enough. And I wouldn't expect more.

We were near at Haruna's house, and I swear it's one of the most beautiful houses I've ever seen! How can somebody be this rich? I've never seen such a huge house before, until I went to the Hyuugas.

Of course I'm not surprised if the structure of the house were made with glasses. Everything seemed to be transparent. And guess what? Their pool was heart-shaped. It's cool & nice. Is that even possible?

I noticed that the theme of the party is color pink. Anything that deals with color pink.

_"So this is Haruna's favorite color?"_ I guessed.

Then I saw her there with her visitors, wearing a balloon pink strapless & backless gown. It's cool. And sexy. Then her hair, ironed straight, with a matched make-up on her face.

Of course everybody would find it sexy, she's a model after all.

We went out of the car, then the driver said he'll wait at the parking lot till the party ends.

So we waved goodbye at him.

"Stay at my back." Natsume said.

_"How ungentleman!"_ If I were Haruna I would hang him on the ceiling! The nerve!

But I still follow him. So when we were near at Haruna, the birthday celebrant, she smiled. No, actually it was only meant for Natsume. She didn't even bother to take a look at me.

But I notice, while we were walking, everybody is looking at us. Is that look meant for me or for this handsome guy before me?

But somehow, I found it amusing. I guess I don't look really bad tonight. Thanks to Aoi-san.

Then finally, Haruna saw me. She have a shocking face, like she didn't knew it was me. Then she thanked me.

"Thank you for coming." She even smile, poor her. Like I knew it wasn't real.

"Happy Birthday." I said, half-sincerely. And now I knew how it feels what social people like her do. Those who thank like they're sincere but actually it was not. A whole different person, that is.

She just nod. Actually I don't bother to buy her a gift.

She gave Natsume a peck in the lips and she said, "Will you be my escort tonight?"

Natsume smiled and said, "Sure." Then he gave her his gift.

'I'll open this later. Come let's go."

Natsume whispered to me, "I'll call you when I'm bored." Then they went off.

I already knew that. But somehow, my chest hurts. Like it's gonna burst. Oh well.

Then I looked around.

"Big time." I muttered.

Obviously, all I can see were celebrities. Then I saw Erika Yamato, the girl I saw a night ago, eyeing Haruna and Natsume.

_"Love Triangle?"_ I thought. Or should I say Love Square? I'm involved too.

Even tough I knew it was wrong to love him.. Should I began to hope? I knew I'll get hurt in the end but, will it do?

Tell me what to do..

* * *

**Sneaky Preview..**

_"Kissing a total stranger?! It's ridiculous!" _

_"Not the pig.. Please not the pig!" I prayed._

_"Now who's this other pig?!" I nearly shouted._

* * *

**Uh-oh. So now she finally admit that she love him! And thanks to those who reviewed.. I love it & I promise I'll try to make longer chapters. Mua! Mua!**


	22. Not the PIG!

**Hey there guys! Thanks again for the millionth time for your support in helping me finish my story. So here's the latest chapter! And by the way, the internet connections were fixed! So I can update from time to time like I did before. :)  
**

* * *

After realizing things for me, I found it really hard. Absolutely hard to escape in this situation. Now that I love Natsume, will things stay as the way they were before? Or will it have a drastic change?

Yeah. Being the only one in love, things will never be easy as they were before.

I went to the buffet table, I picked a lemonade with a real lemon on the glass' mouth, and somehow color pink, then I stand in a corner, watching the both of them have fun. And I've never seen Natsume that happy. I'm sure it was not a pull-off, it's clearly written in his eyes.

Instead of being concern with them, I drank some of the lemonade. And somebody pinched me at my cheek. Then he called out my name.

"Mikan."

"Oh, Ruka-pyon!" I was a bit surprised seeing him here. "Why are you here?"

"My father's work stuffs."

I completely forgot that Ruka's Company, the Nogi & Co., has been the supporter of the Hyuugas since the beginning. So it clearly understates that they have connections with the Inoue's.

"Ahh.. want a lemonade punch?" I asked him.

"No thanks, I've already had some." He refused. He's never been a shabby eater after all.

I drank mine, then he said, "About you? What brings you here?"

"Natsume needs an anti-bore partner. So in case he got bored, I'm here."

He smiled. "And what exactly are you trying to do by the time he gets bored?"

"Hmm.. I really don't know."

What is it? I came even though I didn't think of the possibilities of what might happen if in case he got really bored. And why exactly did I agree of me being his anti-bore toy?

_"They say that when you're in love, you got idiotic sometimes.." _I remebered my grandfather told me.

_"So is he saying I'm an idiot?"_ Totally ridiculous, although true. I sighed.

"By the way, you look gorgeous." Then he gave me a smile. I was surprised. so he can tell that this is me? It's a different me!

Then I suddenly remembered that Natsume told me the same thing!

Then I blushed. My face turned even redder than before.

I heard Ruka laughed. "Hey don't tell me you liked me?" I knew he was joking.

"N-No! I have someone I like!" Then by unconsciously saying it, I bit my lower lip then I covered my mouth immediately.

_"You're mouth is a real pain-in-the-ass Mikan!"_ Stupid mouth of mine!

"I knew it." Then Ruka smiled boyishly. He seemed to be amused by the thought. But wait-- Does he know that it's his best friend Natsume?!

"W-what.." I can't even look at him straightly. My eyes refused to met his, cause I knew that if it met, I will succumb.

"I knew already that you like my best friend."

"Uh-oh.." I bit my lower lip again. So he already knew?!

"W-What are you s-saying.." I stammered. It's getting hot, I wonder if it's because of the topic or the weather.. Dammit!

"You. Like. Natsume." He pronounced the words very clearly.

"W-what.." I murmured. I don't even know what to say! I mean am I too obvious?

"Hotaru & I knew it."

So Hotaru already knew?! Wow.. that's.. something? I don't know how to react especially for the both of them now that they knew my secret. Oh well.

"Please Ruka I beg.. Don't tell it to Natsume-kun.." I pleaded him. Telling those words with too much sincerity.

"Like we'll spit it out. You know Hotaru and me, Mikan.. We promised we'll never tell him. So you don't have to worry." He patted my head afterwards.

"That's why Hotaru loves you.." Then we both laughed.

I feel relieved.. Like a fang that was pulled out of my neck. Ruka and Hotaru were really understanding. I'm glad were friends.

"You kiddo."

We stay like that for a long while, chatting about different things when Haruna gathered everybody's attention.

"Good Evening everyone! As you may know, today's my birthday, and I love you for coming tonight.." Everybody clapped their hands.

_"Totally ridiculous. She'll love me? Haha."_

"And tonight, I really feel grateful for having all of you here. So you know that this is it right? Oh, come on. I've been doing this everytime it's my birthday so apparently, all of you have to participate. It's the time!" Some men whistled and some were shouting. I don't get them.

"What is she babbling about?" I asked Ruka.

"Don't know. It's my first time here." I thought he have been here for many years, but I was certainly wrong. Talk about being predictable.

Then Haruna continued. "Okay, each of you will be given a piece of paper, but there is an only pair of an animal, meaning two people here got the same animal, and when I turned off the lights at our lobby, you have to find your partner by making the sounds of that certain animal. And when you finally found your partner, when I say KISS, you have to kiss your partner. Of course it will be the opposite sex. And mind you, this game is called 'The One I Was Fated With'. What do you think? The past game I hosted really worked. They ended up being a couple."

The boys and girls squealed. Meaning, they liked the game. Oh come on, kissing with a total stranger? Is she serious?! And being the one we were destined with?!

I never imagine myself kissing a total stranger! Well, if it is Natsume, it'll do. But that's impossible. I'm sure Haruna have tricks prepared on her sleeves.

"Okay, everybody will be given a paper now. Just stay where you are. And don't tell others what animal you get."

Then everybody silenced. They seemed to be interested in this game. Well I could give it a try. It seems interesting after all.

I was thinking of what animal I'll get, I hope that it's not a pig. Of all the animals in the world, that animal annoyed me whenever it made that sound. I hate it.

Then I noticed half of the participants here already got theirs, and they were happy. Some of the girls started to put on they're lipstick, re-touching their make ups and everything.

_"Crazy.."_ I thought.

Then a lady in pink came to me, offering me a box with pink papers on it. Everything's in pink. It's lovely.

"Please pick one." She said.

_"Please not the pig, please not the pig.."_ I prayed. Cause who would like to shout 'OINK! OINK!' in a lot of famous people? They might laugh at me. But I guess not. Haruna said we will be blindfolded.

I finally caught one. Actually, it's weird, cause there's a tape in it. But I decided to still pick it. I hope it's really not the pig.

I nervously opened it.. And when I opened it..

'PIG'

"ARE YOU CRAZY?! OH COME ON!" I shouted. Ruka looked at me, obviously, he's the only one who heard me.

"Why are you shouting?"

"This animal! I hate this the most!" I can't believe it! Was it just mere coincidence? Or is fate playing a game on me?

"What did you get?" Ruka whispered.

"Like I'll tell you." I whispered back.

"You're funny.." He chuckled.

"And you're not."

"Oh come on, just tell me." He still insisted.

"And what will I do if we got the same animal?" I'm nervous. If it's him I'll kiss, Hotaru might kill me. No. Hotaru will kill me.

"Then let's go out of that lobby. No one will notice us." He said.

I thought of it for a while, and I agreed. It was not a bad thing. It only shows that he is loyal to his beloved Hotaru.

"_Hotaru.. I'm jealous. You have a loyal man by your side."_ I sighed.

"I agree."

We exchanged papers and I feel relieved.

He got 'bird'.

"You hate pigs? It's cute."

"I don't think so."

Then we just laughed. Now, only one thing on my mind. Who got the other pig?

"You got your own papers? Let's head to the lobby inside our house. Don't cheat." Then we headed to the lobby.

I'm really curious.

"Who's the other pig?"

* * *

**Thanks again guys! Now who's the other pig? Let's see.. ^____________^ **


	23. He stole my lips!

**Again, for every time I entered a new chapter, I had to thank you guys. So here it is again, Thanks a million times. Without your support, love and affection, Can me be me? :) Just wanted to tell you I'm ominously happy having all of you. So GODSPEED! And to Mikiramen, thanks for pointing and correcting me my grammatical mistakes, but I think I did my best here so thanks for the concern. I love you, by the way. And sorry guys if there are some gammatical mistakes. I'm really in a hurry finishing this cause I have to review because I'll be taking entrance exams. But still, I hope you'll support me. =) ARIGATO~!  
**

**

* * *

**_"You got your own papers? Let's head to the lobby inside our house. Don't cheat." Then we headed to the lobby._

__

I'm really curious.

"Who's the other pig?"

* * *

That's the major question.

Well I hope it won't turn out that he look like the ff:

a. Balding. That's I hate the most. Bald people.

b. Fat. Those who have big tummies with so much layer of fats on their waist.

c. Old Man. Gosh! There are quite a number of old jeezers that attended this party. Mostly CEOs, TV personalities, etc.

What I want is the ff:

a. Good- Looking. (Natsume)

b. Those who smelled great! (Natsume)

c. Cool! (Natsume)

In short.. I want it to be Natsume. I know I'm asking for the impossible but can you blame me? I'm just a young maiden wanting to be loved by the man she adores..

Anyway, I don't want to ruin my get up tonight. All of us headed to the lobby. I looked at Natsume but he was busy accompanying Haruna.

And sad to say, they stand out the most.

I didn't mind it, although I knew that my chest starts to hurt. Jealousy, as you may say.

We entered an enormous room, with a lovely chandelier at the ceiling, with side lamps and is carpeted. It was like entering a hotel lobby, but this room is much much better.

_"They must have hired an interior designer.." I guessed._

Then Haruna started the game.

"Okay, all you have to do is to make sounds of the animal you picked. Once I said 'ready, set, go!' you'll kiss you partner and that's the time the lights will be turned on. So good luck!" She explained.

Everybody was excited, of course.

_"Kyaa~! I wish he's handsome.."_

_"Me too.."_

_"Teenagers nowadays.."_ Why should I criticize them when I'm also like them?

"The lights will be turned of in three, two.. one!"

Then the lights were out.

Although humiliating, I started making sounds.

"OINK!"

I can hear others say, "Meow!" "Arf! Arf!" "Booo!"

Is there even a 'boo'? What kind of animal is that?

I've been getting hurt because I usually bumped with other people. My shoulder aches..

"Oink? Oink?"

"Tweet. Tweet."

It's Ruka! And he figured out I'm Mikan.

I still traveled around the room, looking for the other pig.

"Oink! Oink!" But still, no one ever came into me.

Although I'm blindfolded, I can sense that the others already found their partner. And I'm getting paranoid.

_"Just exactly where that pig could be?!"_ I'm getting pissed.

"Last 30 seconds..." I heard the announcer said.

_"Uh-oh.." _

I still searched, but I can't hear an "OINK OINK."

Oh god, where could he be?

But to be frank, I wished it was Natsume that got the other pig. And I'm really hoping it was him. That his lips would be crushed again against mine...

"Last 10 seconds.."

I roamed again at the room, although 90% of the people inside already found their partners.

"9.."

Still none..

"8.."

I stood again, still shouting the "OINK, OINK."

"7.."

"6.."

"5.."

"4.."

"3.."

I give up. Maybe no one got it. And somehow, my tears crawled up my eyes..

"2.."

Then I was surprised hen someone grabbed my hands.

"1!"

Then he caressed my face, and memorizing every angle of it, to where my lips is.

"KISS!" The announcer said

And that's it.. He kissed me. I was surprised, really. It's romantic, indeed. Kissing a total stranger? In an instant, all my worries worn out because of that one mysterious kiss.

_"I'll knew him once the lights turn on.."_ I thought.

I put my hands on his nape, and yet I touched his earring.

_"He wears an earring?"_

Suddenly he let go of me then it's like he ran.

"Wait!" I shouted, and I waited for a few more seconds, he didn't get back.

That's when the lights turned on. There's no trace of him.

_"Who is he?!"_ Now he became more mysterious! He stole my lips and now he's gone!

Everybody looked at their partners. Some were contented and some were not.

Ruka's standing on the wall, with no partner.

_"Could he be? But I thought it's a bird he got."_

But wait--! Ruka's also wearing an earring. And as far as I know it's on the right ear!

"Hey, Mikan!" He greeted.

"Where's your partner?"

"Oh, I don't know, I immediately went out right after I kissed her."

_"NO! Could he be?!"_ He got a point. And maybe he's lying that he got a bird when he actually got a.. Pig.

There's a possibility.

I dropped that idea, and now.. I'm looking for those guys who have an earring on their right ear.

I searched the hole room, and there are 4 possibilities.

Ruka Nogi.

Fumiya Tetsuya. An actor.

Reiiji Watanabe. A model.

And much to my hearts content..

Natsume Hyuuga.

So there are 4 possibilities. Who could have been?

"Congratulations for participating! I hope you have enjoyed here ! Let's go outside to have a toast." Haruna said. But there's a different look in her eyes.. Somewhat like disappointment.

And I looked at Natsume. He seemed disappointed to.

_"What's happening with these 2?"_

I went outside. Still thinking of who's that mysterious kisser.

And the kiss.. it seems nostalgic. It's just that I don't know what particular event that happened to conclude that it was indeed nostalgic.

But I believe in the future.. I know who's that mysterious kisser. He'll be revealed.

I went out and drank some champagnes. Actually, I'm getting dizzy..

But there's a call in my cellphone. I immediately answered it.

And it registered Natsume's number!

I quickly picked it up.

"H-hello?" I asked who's on the other line.

"I'm bored." He said. Now here's my purpose..

"Where are you?" I asked him.

"In the garden. I'm alone." Then he quickly hanged up.

I rushed there immediately. Cause I'm sensing something's wrong. It's like he's sad or whatsoever.

I'm in the garden and I looked around to knew where he was. And he's sitting in the benches. He's alone. And I was right. Something did happened.

He just looked at me, then he drank another champagne.

I sat next to him.

We just kept quiet for a while.

"Hey, what's wrong?" I asked him.

He looked up at me, then he said, "Everything's wrong."

"Particularly?" I asked.

But he won't tell me anything. Instead, he continued to drank another glass of champagne.

I grabbed his champagne in his hand then I throw it's content on my side. He didn't react.

I can feel him.. He's empty.

"Haruna broke up with me."

And I was speechless. So that's why there was an awkward atmosphere back then.

"W-why?" I asked.

"I don't know."

"Is there such a thing?! Breaking up without a reason?!"

"In our case."

I just kept silent. Then there's that... the oozy feeling, the awkwardness.

"Stupid life." He muttered.

Then I found myself slowly reaching his head and and now, I'm hugging him. I knelt in front of him, with my chin rested on his head, while I slowly touched his hair.

I felt nothing but his breath on.. uhm chest. Could you imagine our position?

"It's flat." He commented, referring to my chest. The nerve! But I don't give up easily. I'm here to comfort him.

"Whatever."

And we stay like that for a couple of minutes.

"It's good if you'll cry. It'll help you ease yourself." I said.

"I'm a guy so I won't cry."

"Just cry. I won't tell anyone. It's a secret." Of course men have their egos. They think of it as 'humiliating'. But it's the easiest way to wash away the hurt.

Then now, I felt his shoulders shrugging. And I can feel that my chest now is wet.

I just caressed his hair, while he wet my dress.

_"He really did love Haruna.."_

Maybe this is the feeling of giving in. You knew the one you love loved another woman, and yet you still clung up to him like you're feeling alright. But in reality, your chest was ripped. That's what I feel now. I'm not actually sorry they broke up, but I feel sorry for myself. Like I knew they loved each other and yet I still raised my hopes unto him. It's wrong, I know. Cause I loved a guy who loved someone else. Although it slowly kills me, I decided to do anything just for the one I love. Cause falling in love is never a mistake.

We stayed like that for a few more minutes until he let go of me.

"Finally better?" I asked.

He nodded and he stared at the tree.

"Sorry for wetting your flat chest." He apologized.

_"What a way to say he's sorry.. And how sincere!"_ Sarcasm made me raised my eyebrows.

"It's okay, really." Although it's not.

"Thank you." And that time, my heat skipped a bit.

He's sincere, I can see it in his eyes. And I was the most glad ever.

_"Please look at my heart Natsume.. it's beating for you.."_ I wanna say that to him.

And every time at looked at his face, even after crying, he's still damn good-looking.

"Your welcome." I said with a smile.

And after comforting him, I felt happy too. Seeing him in his best condition is enough.

"I'm bored." He said.

It occurs to me suddenly, while he slowly say that words, I looked at his lips. It's curves, pinkish red and somehow I found it attractive. It's like I wanna touched those and kiss them.

"What can you do for me? I'm bored."

Unconsciously, I stood up and tilted my head so his face could be in the same level as mine.

"This."

Then I tilted my head and kissed his lips.

* * *

**Kissu! Kissu! Next chapter coming up! :)  
**


	24. I won't rape him!

**Here's the latest chappie! Thanks again for the amazing reviews! Enjoy this chapter! And to Kawaii Tangerine, you're so nice! Yes we can be friends! And in my reviewing history, you've got the longest review and I thank you for that! Godbless you kawaii tangerine! And thank you for your suggestions that concerns my story. How nice of you. Don't worry I have plans in my mind so don't fret okay? Thanks kawaii tangerine, you've just made up my day! I love you! :) (I'm a girl by the way..heheh) And for mahi who loves to PM me. :)  
**

**

* * *

**

_"What can you do for me? I'm bored."_

_Unconsciously, I stood up and tilted my head so his face could be in the same level as mine._

_"This."_

_Then I tilted my head and kissed his lips._

_

* * *

_I felt it, the ecstatic feeling, like I was floating. It was superb.

I didn't bother to think of anything else, although I knew he love someone else.

I reached for his lips, carefully feeling them as I moved up and down.

Suddenly, there's a lightning that awakened me.

_"What are you doing Mikan!? Get a grip!"_ I immediately pulled my face away from his.

I breathe hard. My heart is pumping so fast!

_"What did I just do?!"_ I can't really believe it myself!

"I-i'm s-so s-sorry..." I stammered. What's happening to me?! I mean I just looked at stared at his lips and.... I got carried away.

He just looked at me then at a blink of an eye, he fell down.

_"What happened?"_ I shake his shoulders.

"H-hey!" Still his eyes were closed.

I'm really getting nervous. Is my mouth poisonous?

"Hey!" I shake it, then he finally said, "Dizzy.." And his voice was husky.

_"He feels vertiginous.."_ Effect of champagne.

I was glad. I thought it was my mouth.

But somehow, I felt relieved. Maybe because he didn't feel my lips crushing on his?

Or am I wrong?

Anyway, I went to the driver to tell him what happened. He carried Natsume back to the car and I explained things to Haruna.

"S-sorry Haruna, he got drunk."

"It's my fault. If only I didn't say bad things to him.." Then I saw her tears flushed down her cheeks.

"Sorry Haruna, hope we didn't ruin your birthday. I'll go." I waved goodbye.

"Thanks for coming."

I walked my way to the parking lot, then I went inside the car. I sat at the backseat, together with Natsume.

"What happened Mikan?" The driver asked me.

"He got drunk."

"Yeah I know. I can smell champagne."

"He broke up with Haruna."

Then the driver became silent.

We drove all the way to his house with silence. I opened the car windows so he'll feel at ease somehow. The wind will help him during in that situation.

Since it will took a while before we got on his mansion, I took off my high heels. My feet already hurts. My sole is already red, so I thought I have to freshen it up a bit.

I'm still curious of whom that mysterious kisser could be.. Is it Natsume? I'm puzzled. If only I have clear visions..

I closed my eyes and I was surprised when Natsume lay down on my lap.

"N-Natsume.." Despite that, I liked the way it feels. It's like his my boyfriend and I'm his girlfriend.

Although it might be impossible, at least it's good to seize the moment. Just tonight.

A few minutes later, there's a call on the driver's phone. He picked it up.

"Good Evening Aoi-sama."

_"So it's Aoi-san on the other line.."_

Then a few seconds of them exchanging conversations.

"I don't think she'll--"

He gave me the phone.

"W-what?" I mouthed the driver.

"She wants to talk to you."

I resumed immediately at the phone.

"H-hello.." I said.

"Ah, Mikan-chan! Can I have a favor please?"

I know it's rude to say 'No' to someone as beautiful and nice like her. So whatever it is, I'll gladly accept.

"Anything."

"Can you stay over our home tonight? My parents and I'll will be going overseas to attend business stuffs so Natsume will probably be alone.. We'll go back Monday in the morning. You can leave at Sunday in the afternoon."

I was shocked. ME?! AT NATSUME'S HOUSE?!

I don't know how to answer...

Of course there's no need to hesitate, besides, she had done me a big favor earlier.

But the thought of being with Natsume... alone?

_"Kyaa~!"_ Now I knew what other girls felt. My heart skipped a bit! Then my face flushed red.

He's that hot. And cool.

"Mikan? Still there?" I suddenly remembered that Aoi-san was on the other line.

"Yes, Im still here.." Gosh! My mind was preoccupied again!

"So, what now? Is it okay with you?"

"Y-yes.."

"Thank you so much! I'll hang the phone. Goodnight."

"Goodnight."

Then the line was cut. She believed I'll agree since I had no parents that will worry about me once I came home late.

Somehow, thinking of being alone with him made me kinda nervous. Yet happy.

"Goodluck." The driver said.

I just smiled at him as I handed the phone back at him.

_"Well, I just hope it will turn out to be okay..."_

Natsume was still asleep on my lap, resting with those sleeping eyes and kindred soul.

_"His eyelashes is pretty long.."_

A few minutes later, we arrived at his house. His parents were already gone so I guessed it will be just the two of us together with the maids.

We went out of the car and I supported his body.

"Miss Mikan, let me put--" I cut the maids off.

"Don't worry, I'll do the honors."

They tried to oppose me but I won't let them.

I carry Natsume at my back, even though I wore high heels.

_"He's heavy!"_ I felt my back was arching.

But I put all my might just so I can carry him.

His room is in the second floor, at the right corridor, according to the maid.

So even though the high heels I borrowed from Aoi-san were cracked, I succeed in carrying him in his room.

_"SUCCESS!"_ Another point for Miss Mikan Sakura.

I dropped him in his bed. Then I wore out my high heels.

_"Such a handsome guy.."_ I murmured. He was sleeping soundly so Thank God he didn't even remember I kissed him. Or else-- I don't know what to do.

I sat at his bed, took off his shoes, and next was his socks. While I carefully taking them off, he continued blabbing.

"Hnnnnnnn........"

I laughed. He's noisy. I'm finished with the shoe.

_"Should I take off his dress?"_ I was hesitating because I knew the maids could do that but.. Will I let a chance pass?

"Take it or not?" I don't know what to choose.

If I don't, I might not see a beholding view.

_"Oh God..."_ And if I take it off, what now?

After a minute of thinking, I finally decided.

I'll take it off.

I get a basin with warm water in it and a clean face towel.

I came near to him and I started taking off his clothes. Slowly and carefully.

I succeeded in taking off his dinner jacket. Now next is his polo.

_"I'll see his chest.." _I'm actually getting goosebumps.

I slowly unbuttoned the buttons and just when I completed taking them off...

"What do you think you're doing?"

_"Uh-oh! He's awake?!"  
_

_

* * *

_

**Stay tune! ^______~**


	25. I'm pissed!

**Thanks to the ff:**

_chrisca123456789_** - It will be revealed later. But not soon. Sorry if you felt disappointed. **

_Shiro-Tenshi563_** - Rape? And thanks for reading!  
**

_bunnykun_**- You can call that a 'PEDO'. =)**

_Kawaii Tangerine_** - Yeah, thanks again for such long, long, looong review. You have no idea how much I liked it. Thanks again hearteeee. =) And always stay tune for my story. I love you. **

_baritude no kokoro_** - I know.. Perhaps you discovered something in my story? ^^ Keep it to yourself okay? Hehe.  
**

_Znowy Vamage_** - Yeah I update everyday. That is, because there's no classes. But once the school year opened, I don't think I can update that fast. Maybe it will be once a week? **

_bluegirl330817_** - A cliff hanger? Thanks for reading my story!**

_mikanluchia728_** - I'm glad you actually cried in that part. I'm so happy. Thank you!**

_mahi101_** - My ever so faithful yet nice user here in ffn. Thanks for the PMs you've sent.**

**Thanks guys! And by the way, You've just made my day! Always keep in your mind that I love you! And as a 'thank you' gift, I've made this 'pretty long' chapter! Hope you'll appreciate it.  
**

**God Bless for all of us! Don't forget to leave a review! Love you guys! =)  
**

**

* * *

**

_I slowly unbuttoned the buttons and just when I completed taking them off..._

_"What do you think you're doing?"_

_"Uh-oh! He's awake?!"_

_○-----------------------------------------------○  
_

"Oh, crap. I'm dead meat!" I nearly shouted. I don't even knew he's awake. I'm sure he just got drunk. I can even smell champagne all over his body. Is he really drunk?

"What to do? What to do?!" I'm getting paranoid here. I deeply breathe in. God will take care, I'm sure of it.

"Hey, what do you think you're doing?" He asked me again.

"I-i-i-i-i...." I stammered. Oh god! He got the wrong idea!

"Hn." Then his lips twitched.

_"Argh! No! I'm not doing anything DIRTY!"_ I wanted to tell him that!

"I-i'm n-n-not d-doing any-ything-g.." I'm completely loss at words. It's strange but I feel a little bit guilty. Just a little.

"Then why did you sounded so guilty?" He said.

_"Argh! This demon! He's playing with me!"_ This jerk! I'll bit his ear just so you see!

"No I'm not."

"Yes you are."

"No I'm not."

"Yes you are."

_"Grrrr..."_ I'm starting to get pissed.

"No. I'm. Not."

"Yes. You. Are."

"NO I'M NOT!!! CAN'T YOU UNDERSTAND THAT? ARE YOU EVEN A HUMAN?!"

"You said you're not. So it's not."

I clenched my fist. I'm really pissed! This jerk! All I did was just to help him so he can get a nice sleep and yet, he accused me of doing something! And now he's playing with me?! ARGH! I can't stand it!

I did not utter a single word after what he said. Then I stay silent until he talked to me.

"What's this?" He touched his unbuttoned polo shirt.

"As far as I know, I was taking them off so you can sleep comfortably and yet you just stopped me, so now, you can take care of yourself." I said. Damn him if he still don't get it.

"Ahh.." Then he took it off. And now! His chest is revealed!

I completely turned my head away so I won't see it.

_"But I want to see it.."_ My heart protested.

_"No you can't your such a MANIAC!"_ My mind said to my heart.

Before things get worse, I said, "I'll go back to the guest room, your family is not here. Aoi-san said they'll be attending a business trip and they'll be back on Sunday. I'll be here until tomorrow afternoon." Yeah. I said with my head facing the ceiling. He's at my back and if I turn my head, I'll see his revealed chest!

"So, does that mean were alone here?" He asked. Together with a seductive voice.

_"Uh-oh.."_

Suddenly I got nervous. What's happening? I'm really getting these goosebumps and I believe that if I stay in that room for that long, SOMETHING will happen.

_"Oh God! I want to remain pure until after my wedding! Please spare my virginity!"_ I prayed.

"I-I'll go back to the room.." I was about to run when I heard footsteps coming closer and just before I opened the door, he blocked it.

His left hand were top on mine which is placed in the door knob. And he was completely towering over me. He's tall! He leaned his right hand on the door above my head, while his face is so close to mine, and I can feel his chest! Damn it! It's so.. argh. It's so seductive.

_"Doki-doki-doki..."_ That's my heart, beating ten times faster than before!

"R-r-oo-oom.." I stammered badly. Argh.

"You say were alone here right? Want to do something?" He seductively whispered those words in my left ear. No, he's teasing me with such tone.

I shivered. And if things continue like this, it'll be bad!

"There's the maids.."

"But we'll be quiet.."

_"OH MY GOD!!!"_ My heart is really beating faster! And no doubt! I'm having these dirty thoughts on my head. Argh! I felt my face turned red.

"I-ii.." I don't even know what to say! I mean my head is occupied and I can't think thoroughly.

_"Calm down Mikan!"_ I said to myself. I should calm down.

"What now? Your face is red. You're excited?"

Damn him! I can't calm myself because of him.

"I-i d-don't w-want t-to.."

"You don't want what?"

"T-that." Readers, you know what I'm thinking right?

"That what?"

"Y-you w-want u-us to..."

"Us to?"

"You know that!"

Yet, he just smiled. "What did I knew?"

_"Oh come on! Don't play innocent with me!"_

"You want us to have sex!" Then I bit my lower lip. God! How shameful! I shouldn't have said it! That is a such sensitive thing!

"Sex?" He asked.

"Are you dumb? You're trying to say that! Don't play innocent with me!" Gosh! My blood is raising. And in a minute I'll collapse.

"Pfft--"

"Eh?"

"HAAHAHHAHAHAHHAHAHHAHAHA!!!!" He laughed so hard.

What's funny? I'm sure he meant that!

"You're so green minded. Me having a sex with you? Oh god, this is so silly. Invite me if you're chest reached Cup C." He said while breathing hard. Then he continued laughing. And he laugh even more when he saw me put my hands on my chest.

My face turned completely red. So he wasn't really referring to that?! Oh God! What did I just do?!

"Argh!" I uttered. "It's your fault!"

"It's my fault?" He still laughed.

"Yes! I thought you want us to do that thing!" Really I can sense my face turned deep red. And I want to get out of that room, ASAP!

"Hahah! It's your fault you thought that kind of thing."

"Argh!"

He stopped laughing. Then he leaned towards me again, with that handsome face close to mine again.

"Well, since you thought of that idea... Want to do it? I might consider your flat chest." He said with his voice husky. I can eel his breath touched my skin.

_"Doki..doki..."_ There it is again.. Naughty heart!

"You want me right?" He said. "You look so lovely tonight.." Then he reached for my hair and played with it.

_"This is really something!"_ My face turned deep, deep red! I don't know if he meant that by touching my hair or because he said I looked lovely this night!

But remembering those shameful moments, I want to get out of his room!

"In your dreams!" I kicked his balls then I ran away.

"ARGHHH!!!"

I heard him shouted. I ran quickly as I could so in case he'll catch up with me, it'll be impossible. That demon! He did that in purpose!

"Suits you right, jerk!"

Darn it. He's annoying!

Up until now, that jerk! Grrr!!

I reached the guest room which the maid told me, then I opened the door.

The room is 5 times bigger than my apartment! And it's interior is really at it's finest! The floor is entirely carpeted. There's glass everywhere! I checked the bathroom, it's also big!

_"The Hyuugas were really rich.."_

I lay myself at this big and comfy bed. It feels nice. Suddenly, all my irritations a while ago suddenly disappeared.

_"If I can only own a house like this..."_

Dream. Yeah I have a lot of dreams. To have lots of money. But what's more important is for Natsume to fall for me..

How can I do that? Even though he pissed me, I can't still deny the fact that I love him.

"Arghh.." My head suddenly ached.

I felt hot. I went to the bathroom to take a bath. I want to freshen up.

I opened the faucet, filled the bath tub with lukewarm water. There's an extra clothes in the cabinet near the bed and I took it.

I hanged them in the bathroom counter, then I unzipped my clothes.

I went inside the bath tub.

"Ahh.. It's refreshing..." The water that touched my whole body calmed me down.

I love this. I can relax and all my worries will disappear suddenly.

I've been through a lot of happenings today.

First. The Mysterious kisser. Who's that guy? All I knew is that he wears an earring. That includes TV Personalities, Hotaru's boyfriend & Natsume.

Second. The Break Up. Natsume and Haruna broke up for nothing?! Is that even possible?! I'm sure there is a reason.

Third. Why I kissed Natsume back then?! I just stared at his lips... And in a flash, I kissed him!

Fourth. I wondered if Natsume got drunk? When I placed him in his bed, I'm sure that he's asleep!

And fifth. This sex thing. Is it really just me?! I'm exaggerating! And God! It's so shameful! I don't know how I will face him tomorrow!

Argh.. If only I'm born a psychic. Duh.

I scrubbed my whole body with these expensive soaps and shampoos. Actually, the name of the product is familiar. L'oreal?

I was enjoying scrubbing when someone opened the door.

_"My bad! I didn't locked it!"_

"I-i-i'm sorry." It was Natsume. God! What is he doing here!

I quickly covered my body with my hands, and he turned his head away. His only a meter away from me!

"You should've knocked!"

"I-i thought no one's here. T-then I thought you might be brushing your teeth so I opened the door."

_"He's stammering?"_

My face actually turned red! Yes, again.

_"Did he saw my body?! What about my pubic hairs?! Oh god! I'm going insane! I'm not pure anymore! I'll never be able to get married!"_

"W-what are you d-doing h-here?" I was affected by his stammering. Oh come on!

"You forgot your bag."

"Just for a bag? You could've placed it in my bed." This guy is weird.

"Hmm.. I just wanted to say sorry."

Suddenly, I'm at loss at words.

_"So, there's a reason for it."_

That 6 words hit my heart. Like I'm touched or something.

Then I remained silent while he explained things. He face the door while I'm at his back, still covering my body.

"I'm sorry you're pissed at me. And either way, I should thanked you. Thank you for staying with me tonight. And thank you for comforting me."

"Comfort?"

"Yeah, you hugged me because you thought I'm sad."

_"Yay! He didn't remember the time I kissed him! If he knew that, I'll be dead meat Thank God! Thank God!."_

"And I wanted to thank you for always being at my side. I appreciate it."

Suddenly I can't help myself but to put a smile on my face. At that time I was glad. This is the best. You're love one is thanking you because you did something for them. Now tell me, won't you be happy by that? It's caressing my heart.

"Your welcome."

"I'll treat you tomorrow. As a 'thank you' gift."

"No need--" He cut me off.

"No, let me treat you."

_"Me?! Tomorrow?! Then it's called a date!"_ I felt my heart squealed in joy.

"Okay."

I was looking around the room. Then my eyes met the hanged clothes. Then I noticed something.

_"Oh no! Something's missing!"_ At this state, I can't get it!

"I'll go now." He reached the door knob when I stopped him.

"Wait!"

He didn't turn his head. "What?"

"C-can I a-ask you a favor?" Oh god! This is really shameful! But I have no other options!

"What?"

"I know this is quite shameful but.."

"Just say it."

I took a deep breathe.

"Can you get my panties?"

* * *

**How would you feel when you asked a guy to get your panties for you? And if you're a guy, how will you react! Oh come on! Hahahah! =)  
**


	26. Love Sickness

**Here's the latest chappie~! =) Enjoy!**

**To '-infamous-dark-angel-', Yes of course we can be friends! :) And I'm glad you've liked my story! You have no idea how much I liked it. =)  
**

**

* * *

**_"Can you get my panties?"_

And I swear, that's the most embarrassing and worst question I've ever asked. And imagine that?! Totally in front of the one I loved!

_"Argh.. This is just too much!"_

"What did you say?" He repeated.

_"Oh come on! I don't wanna repeat this kind of shameful question!" _But there's no other way..

Or maybe he can leave first right? Then I'll get it myself.

"I-i s-said can you g-get m-my p-panties?" Oh come on! Look at my face!

"Pa-panties?"

By the look on his face, I'm sure he's stopping himself from laughing.

"I-if you d-don't want I can get it.. But leave this room first so I'll be able to g-get it."

He thought for a while.

I was expecting him to leave the room.

But surprisingly he didn't.

"I'll get it. I hope it won't sting."

"Excuse me! I wore clean panties! And for you information Mister, it's newly-washed!" I protested. Common sense Natsume!

"Okay, if you say so."

_"What's with this guy?! A while ago he saying he's sorry and now, he's trying to piss me again!"_

"Just get it."

"Where is it placed?"

"I-i think I dropped it in the floor near the bed.."

Then he went out of the door.

I deepened myself in the lukewarm water. It was warmer now. Maybe because of what's happening. God I have no shame!

_"Please forgive me God for being rude.."_

I get out of the bath tub and I quickly covered my body with the towel.

Then the door immediately opened.

"Wha-!" I gasped. This guy really had no manners!

He stared at me with an innocent look at his face. Then he seemed to realize that he's overdoing what he should not do.

Then he quickly turned his head away, handing me my underwear with only one finger.

And what's more surprising is that his face turned red!

Well, we both have our faces painted red!

"I-i'm s-sorry.." He murmured.

"I told you to knock before you opened the door!"

"...."

_"Grr! Sometimes, rich people have bad attitudes."_ And that's one of the realities.

"Here's your panty. And wow, polka-dot prints? How childish." Then he is stopping again himself from laughing!

"Y-you did not do a-anything to this?"

We were talking with our body facing the opposite directions.

"Like I'll do something about that."

"You didn't s-smell i-it?"

"Dream on, Polka."

_"Polka?!" _Oh God! Now he's got a nickname on me!

"Grrrrr..."

"Don't bite me. No one will get interested in that kind underwear. Make sure to lock the door, POLKA." Then he went out of the room right after I grabbed my underwear away from his finger.

"Damn you! Damn you! DAMN YOU!!" I kicked the bathroom counter right after he went out.

I wore the clothes then I went to bed.

I calmed myself a bit.

Thank God, the freshness and the coolness in the room helped me ease myself.

The air conditioner is open too.

"Brr.. It's so cold.."

Indeed, a lot of things really happened tonight.

I wrapped the blanket around my body. I'm sure I'll have a great night sleep.

Actually, before I closed my eyes, I was thinking of what to do tomorrow with him. Will it be alright?

What will I wear?

Should I spray a perfume?

Oh god. This will be my first date. And it sure is nice.

Because I was with the one I love.

And all of a sudden, I was asleep.

○ ○-------------------**The Next Morning**-------------------○ ○

I woke up. I fixed the bed and I turned off the air conditioner. My hair is messy, and I have morning breath. I brushed my teeth and I combed my hair.

My stomach growled.

"Argh~" I'm hungry. No doubt.

I went out of the room to eat breakfast. I was walking along the corridor when I saw a maid knocking Natsume's door.

I'm not that far so I can hear it.

"Natsume-sama. Wake up. Time for breakfast."

But no one answered. Then the maid knocked again.

"Natsume-sama. Wake up. Natsume-sama."

I walked towards his room.

"He won't open the door." The maid explained.

I knocked.

Still, there's no response.

"What's with this guy? Definitely not an early-riser!"

I tried to open the door but it's locked.

"Please get the keys." I said to the maid.

After a while, she handed me the keys.

I tried several keys until I finally found the right key. I put it inside the the door knob then I opened it.

Then I saw Natsume there, sleeping uncomfortably.

_"Something's wrong."_

Cause I can see him sweating all over his body.

_"Don't tell me his sick!"_

I ran towards his bed then I touched his forehead with my palm.

_"Uh-oh."_

He's hot.

He's sick!

I said to the maid to get a basin with water in it and a clean towel. I told her to get him a breakfast too.

Then the maid left the room.

I neatly arranged his distorted blanket and I touched his neck and feel the warmth of it.

"He must be suffering."

I think he got that sickness from all sorts of thinking. I mean the break up with Haruna. He must have really thought hard.

And I hate the truth.

A few minutes later, the maid came with the things I mentioned earlier.

"You need help Miss Mikan?" The maid asked.

"No. I'll do this myself. You've been a great help. Thank you."

Then we smiled at each other.

The maid left the room.

I picked up the towel and I wet it in the basin.

While I was dripping the water from the towel, Natsume woke up.

"W-what.."

"You're sick. You should rest first."

"I-im s-sick?"

_"Idiot. He hadn't realized it himself."_

"Yes, you are."

I grabbed his warm hand and placed it in my neck then I put my other hand in his forehead. And we both feel it.

"Now, you see?"

He nodded.

"Seat up."

Then he sat up.

I damped the wet towel along his warm arms. Slowly and softly.

"W-what are you doin--" He coughed badly.

"Just shut up and let me. Okay? You're making yourself worse by asking things."

Then he remained silent.

He's just there, watching me.

And actually, I felt conscious.

When I was finished, I told him to change his clothes.

"I think I did see this scene before." He commented.

Oh yeah. The night where he accused me of doing dirty things.

"Just change your clothes. Call me when you're done."

I stood up and I was about to walk when he grabbed my hand. Then he bowed his head.

"C-can y-you do i-it? I can't do it m-myself.." He said. More like requested. But one thing or sure, he's shy. And it's cute.

"Me?!"

"Y-yes.."

Is there an option? He's sick.

_"All right Mikan! You'll do this because his sick! Okay?!"_ That's my fighting spirit.

"Alright. No malice here, okay?"

He just nodded.

Really, I'm nervous. But I'm here to help him!

I unbuttoned the buttons of his Night Pjs, while he is coughing.

"How do you feel?" I asked him while I unbuttoned the buttons.

"H-hot." Then he coughed again.

After I'm finished to unbutton it, I take them off from his body. Then he wore the new shirt.

_"I never knew he'll become sick." _And judging by the way it looks, I acted like his mother. But I liked it. I'll be able to take care of the one I love.

"Now eat this breakfast and take your medicine."

He didn't react. And yet, he just followed me.

After he ate his breakfast, he took his medicines then he slept again.

I just stayed right at his side.

"I hope everything will turn out okay.."

A few hours passed, he is still taking his sleep. I was awake the whole time. I was waiting for him to get better.

Every meal time, I make sure he eats his food and he takes his medicine.

It's afternoon. By this time. I should be going home. But I can't leave him like that.

So I decided to say until the evening. I bet he's getting better this night.

And that's the time I'll leave.

I went through a lot of thinking..

My date was canceled because his sick.

It's no big deal to me actually. But the thought fo being with him made me excited.

I closed my eyes. It's 5:30pm.

I took a nap.

I woke up at 7:30 pm. I saw Natsume stood up.

_"Maybe he's going to the bathroom."_

I don't think he knew I'm awake. Cause if he knew, he might be talking to me right now.

He wen out o the bathroom.

And suddenly, I don't really know why but I pretended to be asleep.

And I can sense he's walking towards me.

And I still pretended to be asleep. I decided to play dead.

He patted his hand on my head.

"Sorry if we weren't able to go out."

He messed up my hair.

"But thank you for taking care of me."

Then he kissed my forehead.

* * *

**What?! Natsume kissed her forehead?! :) [I'm over reacting it.] =)  
**


	27. Should I Tell Him?

**Thanks for the awesome reviews! Oh guys! I love you!**

**

* * *

**Many days had passed since that night.

I could still remember the time when Natsume kissed me. I mean, my forehead.

After he kissed my forehead, I continued with the play dead act. I mean my face is obviously red that time! And frankly, I didn't knew how to react so after he went to bed and make sure he's asleep, I went home.

I just left a note saying,

_Drink your medicines and don't forget to eat. _

_Don't overdo things, okay?_

_ -Mikan  
_

Although it was clearly a 'thank you' kiss, somehow, my heart squealed in joy.

Who wouldn't be? It's a great honor!

He's been absent in school for a plenty of days. He was fully preparing himself and I think he rested for that long.

But the most obvious reason is abundantly clear.

He didn't want to see Haruna. Not so soon.

But every time I see his empty seat, I feel sad.

Sad because I wanted to see him badly, and sad because all of his deeds was clearly because of Haruna.

And by that idea, it ripped my heart.

Haruna seemed to be in a fine condition. She still laughs, and talks with everyone.

But school without Natsume, is totally meaningless.

I went back home after classes, then I proceed to my work.

"You're gloomy Mikan-chan." Maika noticed.

_"Is it really obvious?" _

This past few days, I've really been quiet. I don't talk that much. If I'm asked, that's the time I'll talk.

And I often dazed out.

I'm affected by his absence. And it's making myself worse.

"It's nothing Maika-chan, I just don't feel well."

"Really? Then take a leave. Don't worry about your work, I'll handle it."

"No, Maika-chan, I can still do it."

"If that's what you want. But if something's bothering you, just call me. Okay?"

"Hai."

Then we smiled at each other.

_"Such a nice kid..."_

○ ○------------------------------------------------------○ ○

**The Next Day..**

I was walking my way to school, like always.

The work from last night was pretty hard, there have been a lot of customers that night so I was all fired up.

And my sleep wasn't enough.

I was yawning while I'm near at the entrance gate when I bumped into someone.

"A-aw.." My body hurts. I completely stumbled on the floor.

"H-hey! Watch were your going!" The guy shouted in horror.

_"At least offer me a hand! Rude guy!"_

I lifted my head to look at this rude guy.

And his face was completely different from being rude.

It was like a model's face.

He's handsome. And he wears a school uniform.

And God! He resembled Natsume! Not the whole facial feature, but it still resembled his face!

He has the same pair of eyes like him, and he also wore an earring on his right ear.

He had green eyes, and plus, his hair is color brown, dark brown.

He looked appealing but one thing spoiled his look.

His attitude.

So rude.

"I-i'm sorry.." I stood up without his help, fully supporting myself.

"Don't yawn along the street. You're a nuisance here."

"W-what?! Me a nuisance?!"

"Yes. Don't you realized that?"

And now he's angry! His eyebrows met his eyes.

Damn it! I should be the one to get angry!

"I-im sorry again.."

I'm testing my patience.

"Sorry?! Would a 'sorry' be enough?! You've just ruined my day!" He shouted at me.

And every student who happened to pass by who knew me were talking about me.

I clenched my fist. And then, my patience bag suddenly burst!

"What are you blabbing about?! I already apologized didn't I?! And who do you think you are?! Is yawning a crime?! And for your information Mister-you-ruined-my-precious-day, It's not only you who have the right to get mad, I also do have the right! And what's more? You also ruined my day!" I turned my head away and walked out before I lose my mind and I might strangle him. Then I spotted a big tree, I kicked it! And I got myself hurt.

"Aw..."

I look back and I saw that rude guy laughing at me. The nerve!

_"Darn it! I'll pull his nostrils once I got the chance to see him again!"_

Then I ran.

I went to my room, totally exhausted, stressed and pissed.

That guy is soooo rude! Darn it!

Then the very first thing my eyes met was Natsume.

_"He's back!"_ My heart popped and beated so fast.

Suddenly all my anger and tension worn out.

Natsume was talking with his friends, and he seemed to be enjoying. Haruna and him seemed to be a bit distant.

_"But why is it like nothing happened at all?"_

I went to my seat, then I placed my bag on the table.

Natsume looked at me, then I looked at him.

He smiled timidly.

And my heart skipped a beat again!

_"Just by his mere presence made me act like an idiot."_

And it was totally true.

The bell rang and every one went back to their seats.

Then, our homeroom teacher, who seemed to be happy everyday, and dazzling as always, entered our room.

"Ohayo minna-san~!" He greeted cheerfully.

But no one dared to greet him. We've been like that. But I admired him, although my classmates, think of him as an idiot.

"Oh, anyways, I have an announcement to make."

Everybody became silent and attentive.

_"Geez, he always shows up whenever he had an announcement." _Is it just me who always notice those kind of things?

"Next week is our field trip!" He said jubilantly.

And everybody got excited.

Including me!

Well, of course you knew whom among the class weren't excited. Just look for the following eye colors. A Dark blue, A Crimson and a Violet.

"We'll go camping~!"

Then the class clapped their hands. Of course, everyone would think of it as exciting!

"Our field trip will cover 3 days and 2 nights. The first night, we'll sleep in the mountains, and tomorrow evening, we'll be attending a festival! So you guys should have your Yukata's or Kimono's with you. And what's more? There will be a fireworks show!"

"YAY~!" The class hoorayed.

It was really not a bad idea. It was nice! I have no Kimono so I think I'll borrow from Maika. I'm sure she had one.

"So, I'll see you later after a meeting is conducted by the principal. We'll be talking about the details since we haven't fully discussed it yet."

Then Narumi left.

The class began to chatter right after the teacher left.

I'm in my seat, looking out the window. My mind was occupied by thoughts of Natsume.

_"What did he do this past few days?"_

_"Is he well?"_

How will I knew if I won't ask him!

Argh, that's pretty hard.

I love him. So it's okay for me to be concerned about him.

But all this time, it was unrequited and one-sided.

And my heart was telling me to push it to the next level.

But my mind contradicted.

Then I overheard my classmates talking. They were not that far so I can hear them clearly. Very clearly.

"Eh?! You're going to confess to Ruka-kun?!"

"H-hai.." The girls answered with a red face.

_"Leave him alone girls, he's completely taken."_ I wanted to say that to them but obviously, they were really looking forward to it.

I do feel pity for them.

"You're sure about that?! What if you got rejected?"

"It doesn't matter if I got rejected, as long as he acknowledge my feelings, I'll be happy then. But of course, it's better if we date."

"You're so open-minded!"

Then they talk more.

Suddenly, what the girl said pinched my heart.

_"It doesn't matter if I got rejected, as long as he acknowledge my feelings, I'll be happy then. But of course, it's better if we date."_

My heart is urging me to confess. But my mind contradicts it.

What will I choose?

Should I confess to Natsume?

That's right. If I want to be acknowledge, I should make a move.

And I would do anything just so he could look at me in a different way.

No matter what the result is, I would gladly accept it.

I can now seize the chance because he and Haruna broke up.

_"It's my time!"_

Although Haruna is prettier than me, I could make it through another means.

So I finally decided.

I'll confess my love for Natsume.

* * *

**What!? Mikan will confess?!  
**


	28. My Best Friend, Hotaru

**Now here's the latest chappie! Thank you guys for continuously supporting me! I sooooo love you!**

**To mikanluchia728, Yes, I'm from that country. Hope you don't mind? And I hope we are related by our nationality! **

**And thanks guys for being intrigue by the latest unknown character, just watch for a few more, it'll be revealed later who he is and what will happen. So thank you and stay tune! **

**=)  
**

**

* * *

**

And so, I decided I will confess.

"BUT HOW?!" I was speaking to myself while I'm walking my way to work. Oh yeah, I've decided I'll confess but yet, I have no idea how to do it.

_"Should I tell him straight away?"_

_"Should I call him first?"_

_"Should I say it at day? Or night?"_

_"When?"_

_"How?"_

Oh God. I'm hopeless. I need help. I'm going nuts here! Really going insane!

_"Maye because it'll be my first time confessing?"_ I hope so.

I reached the convenience store. I changed my attire into working outfit.

Then I started the work.

Even though I'm working, my mind is confused and occupied.

How should I do it?

I talked to Maika-chan, I'm not going to tell her what's happening with me, instead, I'm going to borrow a Kimono from her.

"Ne, Maika-chan, come here."

"_Bakit?_"

_"Eh? Filipino words again.."_

"Huh? Never mind, just come here."

Surely, she said a language I've never heard of.

When she finally reached me, she rested her elbow at the counter and she supported her chin.

"What is it?"

"Can I borrow something from you?"

"What?"

"A Kimono."

"Hmm.. I have three." Then she showed her 3 fingers.

"You know, I only need one."

"Actually there's 2 Kimono and a Yukata."

"What's the difference between those two?"

Really, I wonder what's the difference. They look the same.

"Beats me."

Then we laughed.

"Can I take a look at it?"

"Sure. Sleep with me tonight."

"Deal."

Maika and I are close. She's an independent girl too. So sometimes, I sleep at her apartment. And sometimes, she sleeps in my apartment too.

It's really natural for us to do that kind of thing.

Cause we both feel we belong to the same circle. Or league.

After work, we walked home together.

We were talking about some stuffs. But there's only one thing I wanted to ask.

_"How does it feel if you confess your love to someone?"_

I'm hesitating whether I'll ask or not. I mean, I'm too shy. She never thought that I love a certain guy.

But I knew she had an experience in love, so.. Maybe she can tell me.

But obviously, I can't.

We reached her apartment and it's neat as ever.

_"Wow, everything seemed to sparkle..."_

Funny. But real.

I placed my school bag in the table. I hanged my school uniform.

Oh, yeah, I brought my school uniform with me. It's my habit. Every time I went to Maika's house, and there will be a school tomorrow, I brought my things.

Here's our routine:

I cook for dinner.

And she cook for breakfast.

So, it's fair.

"Mikan-chan, come here."

She put the Kimonos and Yukata on the futon, so I can truly appreciate and see it.

And without even a blink of an eye, I already chose what I want to borrow.

The first kimono is pretty long, it's hem reached the floor. So that means, it'll be hard for me to walk. It's color is dark violet. It shines. And it's cute.

The second one is not that long but I think I'll hate to wear it because of it's design. So childish. Pink with white clouds.

And lastly, the one I chose is the Yukata. It has a really simple design. It's a color red with a flowery design, and mind you, that Yukata seemed to stand out the most. It's like once you get your eye into it, you can't just take them off.

"I choose this." Then I pointed at the Yukata. "I like it."

"We have the same taste." Then Maika smiled.

Over all, it just looks simple. Yet, elegant.

"If you'll gonna wear a Yukata, what about the slippers? Do you have that?"

"Actually..." I don't have one. Beats me.

"Okay, I'll let you borrow mine."

"Thank you so much!!"

"And do you know how to present yourself wearing a Yukata?"

"Of course I know. I'll just up do my hair." I'm a country girl after all. In my hometown, whenever there is a festival, we are obliged to wear a Kimono, then we'll perform a dance show. So somehow, I've got used to it.

"You need an ornament or accessories. Do you have one?"

"I don't have."

"Then borrow this."

She handed me a violet and red butterfly that shimmers in the dim. It's lovely, indeed. It perfectly fits the Yukata.

"Thank you again."

"Welcome."

"You helped me."

Then she smiled.

"Oh by the way, why are you borrowing those?"

"There'll be a field trip and we will attend a festival. So we are requested to bring this attire."

"Oh, that totally suits you."

Then we chat and chat until we fell asleep.

○ ○ ○----------------------------------------○ ○ ○

**The Next Morning...**

It's still early. It's only 5:30 am. But I decided to leave early cause Maika-chan went to her classes early too. I have a goodnight sleep last night. Maye because Maika-chan was fun to talk to. She made me laugh.

I was walking the same path I walked yesterday when I suddenly remembered that something happened here before. And yeah you're right.

The incident with Mr. Rude Guy.

As much as possible, I don't want to meet him anymore.

That guy surely pisses me off!

I ran so I can reach my room early.

Then when I reached it, nobody was there.

ell, obviously because it's too early.

I entered the room and placed my bag in my table when someone screeched from my behind.

"Oi, polka." A voice said from my back.

I jumped and yelled at the same time. I was surprised.

Natsume was already there.

_"He's pretty early."_

"Hey! What are you doing?! You nearly have me a heart attack!"

Then I inhaled and exhaled to regain my normal heartbeat.

I don't why it is pumping so fast. Was it because he surprised me or HE is the cause of that fast beating?

"Don't joke. You don't have a heart attack."

"What if I do?"

"Then go have yourself a heart attack."

_"Jeeze! This guy!"_

"Whatever. You're so early."

"Yeah."

"Why?"

"Nothing in particular."

He sat at my table, near my bag, then I sat at my seat.

We talked about certain things.

And I'm really glad we went back to normal.

_"In this way, I could confess to him without the tension..."_

But I already decided I would confess to him during the field trip.

I just hope it would turn okay.

Before we knew it, many of our classmates were looking at us. They seemed to have a lot of questions plastered on their faces. But Hrauna didn't seemed to mind. It's like nothing happened.

Well, I couldn't blame them. They didn't knew Haruna and Natsume broke up.

But what's with these boys?! They've been smiling all the time!

"Ne, Natsume, those boys are cunning."

"Let them be."

And so, we continue to talk.

And just when I thought, the bell rang.

And the classes started.

○ ○ ○ -------------------------------------------○ ○ ○

**Dismissal Time...**

I was walking my way home when I saw Hotaru together with Ruka.

I called them and we decided to go to a fast food chain.

"Ruka! It's your treat!" I said to him.

"Okay."

He's so obedient. He could be fooled easily.

"You should change that attitude of yours."

"What?"

"Being obedient. You know, you can be tricked by that trait of yours."

"I'm doing a good thing. It's for you anyway."

"And you're making yourself worse."

"I don't get you." Then his eyebrows raised.

_"Oh God.."_ He didn't realize he's letting his guard down by being so damn good.

"Are we going to eat?" Hotaru, finally said.

"O-of course!" Ruka and I said in unison.

Ruka already ordered and so, we were eating.

"How's the two of you?"

I was basically in front of them so I can immediately study and analyze their faces. Ruka was blushing while Hotaru was.. You know, emotionless.

"I want crab brains." That's what she said.

"Jeez, Hotaru, we should have gone to a restaurant."

"Then I'll have burger instead." Then Ruka immediately stood up and went to the counter.

"Such a nice boyfriend.." I wish Natsume was like him.

_"Oh God.."_

"Hotaru, you're lucky you have a guy like him."

She just nodded.

"Jeez, Hotaru, say something."

"How's your heart?"

_"EH?!"_ I think she knew something.

"Eh?! I d-don't get you.." Although I already get a hunch that she knew everything.

"I-it's fine.."

"Then how's your feelings for Natsume?"

"What a-are you talking about?" Just as I thought! She knew everything!

"Don't play innocent with me. I'm your bestfriend."

Yeah that's right. And I felt a little guilty because she was my best friend yet I didn't have the guts to explain everything to her. What kind of friend am I!?

"S-sorry."

"You know, from the very start, I already knew you like him." She said then she drank her iced coffee.

"H-how.." Actually, I was a bit red.

"Because I'm you best friend. And I notice everything you do."

_"So that's why..."_ She's smart and observative. That's Hotaru for you.

"Yeah, I like him. No, I do LOVE him."

"I know."

Then I looked at her. And there's that look at her again. She looked at me like she can saw right through me.

"And I decided that I'll confess my love to him."

She just kept silent, waiting me to finish what I will say.

"I love him and I'll do everything to make him happy. So, if whether this confession will be a big success or not, I'll accept every bit of it. At least, I let him know that I do have feelings for him. In that way, I don't think I lose."

"Then go ahead and confess." She said, right through my eyes.

"I'll do that at the field trip."

She smiled. A warm smile.

"B-but I'm a bit afraid. I don't know how I will confess to him.."

She chuckled, then she smiled again. And she say:

"Mikan, you don't need any excessive knowledge about confessing. You don't have to be bothered but 'What will I look?' 'What will I say?' kind of thing. Keep in mind that of all the things that matters the most is your feelings."

I was in awe... Hotaru knew those kind of things?!

Then she continued to explain.

"You don't have to use your mind, you don't have to know what he is thinking, all that matters most is this." Then she pointed at my chest, which obviously, referring to my heart. "You should confess using this. And all your feelings should be coming from this." Again and again, she pointed my chest.

For one minute, I couldn't say a thing. I was just glad that Hotaru could understand me, she could see everything what's happening to me.

And I'm so glad she's my best friend.

"Thank you Hotaru..."

She warmly smiled at me. Then she hold my hand.

"You're welcome."

"I promised I won't keep a secret from you."

"You don't have to. I already knew what your mind is thinking."

"Thank you!" I nearly hugged her.

That's when Ruka came.

"Looks like I missed a scene. Sorry guys, the line was pretty long."

That's when I suspected Hotaru.

_"Y-you?" _I mouthed at her.

She nodded. Then we both laughed. She deliberately send Ruka off so we can talk properly. It's just her act that she wanted to eat hamburger when it's really that she wanted to talk about my feelings and condition.

"Huh? What's funny?" Ruka said in confusion.

"Never mind, let's eat." Hotaru said.

"Okay."

"Okay!" I shouted. I don't care if everybody looked at me. I'm so happy that time I can't help but to smile.

_"Hotaru, thank you, I'm so glad you're my friend. No best friend."_

I'm really thankful I have her.

And so, we continue to chit chat about happy happenings. The pasts, and the future.

Until before I go to sleep, I keep in my mind what Hotaru said. It will surely help me succeed!

And so, many days passed.

And I can't believe that it will be our field trip tomorrow. I didn't even knew it was coming.

* * *

**That's it! I hope it's enough, cause oviously, from my any other normal chapters, this is pretty long. Thank you guys so much for supporting and God Bless Us! ^_~**


	29. My Heart, Aching

**Thanks to the ff:**

_mikanluchia728_ - Yeah! We rock! Haha! Kababayan? :)

_chrisca12345678_ - Uhm.. Stay tune? I don' want to spoil the story.. Hope you understand. :)

_xXRandomnessPrevailsXx_ - Yeah! I'm a Filipina! :)

_Kikolita716_ - Yeah, me too. I hope I had a best friend like Hotaru. Actually I do have one!

_Shiro-Tenshi563 & bluegirl330817_ - Thank you so much!

_Baritude no kokoro_ - Sorry if it has another meaning. I mean, I do notice it by the time you said that. So I'm a bit dense.. :) And you confess?! With whom? Can I know? It's okay if you don't want to. :p

_Keary Ance_ - Yah, it's summer you know. But after summer ends, I don't think I can update really fast. And by the way, I love your stories too! :)

_Znowy Vamage_ - So, you have a bad premonition? =) And yeah, Hotaru is sure nice! And I'm, a Filipina. By the way, what about you?

_Kawaii Tangerine - _Yeah! I love you for reading this!

**And thank you guys for continuously showering me blessings! I mean it's an honor for me if people likes my story. And I'm so happy to have you! So let's cheer! ^__________^**

**

* * *

**

I really have a nice day yesterday. Hotaru was there for me, knowing the whole me. And so, I'm glad I'm her best friend.

And today, is the day of our field trip.

Last night, I packed up my things and put them inside a big bag. It's going to be 3 days and 2 nights. How more can I ask for?

Tenma-san, the money-lover, which is my boss, will cut 10% of my salary due to my absence for those 3 days. Greedy.

Well it's better that way than to have no work at all. Right?

I borrowed Maika-chan's jogging pants. I wore them together with my PE shirt. And I wore a pair of rubber shoes. Narumi said we could go to school in any attire we want as long as we feel comfortable. A jogging pants and a sweat shirt are the most convenient for me.

_"I rather look boyish.."_

I went to school with my big bag carried at my back. Almost everyone were there.

Actually, they wore their typical dresses. Especially the girls.

Skirts, shorts, short skirts, short shorts, sleeveless, a tank top, etc.

_"God... I wonder how they find it beautiful to wear. I mean, look! Their legs are showing!"_ If I'm an old geezer, I'll scold them right away!

My grandfather told me that I should always wear long shorts because people nowadays were pretty unpredictable. So it's better if I don't look seductive. Although I'm born without that.

I eyed everyone, and for a moment, my eyes were stucked with a certain guy.

And you knew who he is.

Yes, you're right.

Handsome as ever with his rayban aviator sunglasses, dark green shirt and a short. He wore slippers that perfectly fitted his feet. His hair, stylishly combed with a different style today. And even from afar, I could smell his natural scent.

_"Oh God.. I can't imagine how I will confess to this kind of guy.. You're so unfair! How could you make such a person perfect?!"_

It's true, indeed. Every guy on this planet would be jealous because he might steal your girlfriends just by looking at them.

I just can't believe that everything turned upside down. I mean everything went totally out of my control.

At first, I swear I won't fall in love with him.

Second, last school year, I didn't even dared to look at him. Not because I'm afraid, it's just because I have no interest in him.

Third, I got jealous over someone because of him.

And lastly, I'm so freakin' affected by his mere presence!

Could you imagine that?

When everybody was already there, Narumi said to fall in line.

A line for girls and a line for the boys.

"Okay class! Still remember who were your partners? You seat with them and let's enjoy the trip~!"

Obviously, there were girls who were dismayed.

"Mikan again?! What the heck!" Sumire shouted.

They were obviously referring me and Natsume.

Almost all of the girls agreed.

I just stayed silent.

Then we put our bags above the carrier.

I was deliberately putting my bag there, actually, I can't reach it.

"Oi polka, put mine too."

The nerve! Can't he see I can't reach it?!

"Or maybe, can you put mine along with yours? As you can see I can't reach it."

"If there's a will, there's a way."

"Yeah right."

I still try my hardest, but still I can't.

Lucky, Ruka was walking towards the driver. Which means, he'll be walking through my way.

"Ruka---" Before I was finished, Natsume grabbed the bags and he put them in the carrier.

_"EH?!" _What's with this guy?! I can't really believe his attitude!

"You're so weak." He just said then he went back to his seat.

"Grrr!" I slightly kicked his seat. But he didn't even dare to look up.

Unconsciously, Ruka was beside me.

"You're calling for me?"

"N-no it's nothing. Thanks."

Then he headed towards the driver.

I sat at my seat, still confused.

_"What's with him? After calling me Polka, after he lectured me, in the end, he's still the one who put it!"_

Boys are really, really weird.

The driver started the engine and the bus went off.

Everybody was talking except for our pair. The demon guy is here, looking at the window, while me, totally speechless.

_"You should start the conversation, idiot!"_ My mind said to me. She's right. I'm the one who expected to talk anyways.

I deeply breathe in, and I said, "N-Natsume.."

"Hn?" But he didn't bother to look at me.

_"Dang! What to say?! What to say!? I'm loss at words!"_

I'm sure his waiting for me to say something, but actually, I'm really lost.

"Never mind."

Then we stayed silent.

Like us, everyone in the bus were also silent. They were like asleep or something.

I knew Natsume was awake but, I'm too shy to talk. As in absolutely shy.

I was getting my mp3 which I hanged in front of me earlier, when the bus, went a sudden, outrageous stop.

"AW!!" Almost everybody exclaimed. They bumped their heads on the other seats. Yeah, including me.

"Be careful next time Mister!" Some said to the driver.

"I'm sorry everyone." He apologized.

"I was still in the floor, touching my head because I bumped hardly.

"Awwwww......" I murmured.

I get up immediately and I went back to my seat.

I was looking for something cold, so I can put it in my head.

But I can't find anything.

Then I felt Natsume was getting something from his bag. And he pulled out a bottle of cold water.

He put it in my cheek.

"It's so cold!" I nearly shouted. I was surprised.

"Here. Put this in your forehead." Then he handed me the bottle. And he looked out again at the window.

"Thanks.." Actually I was grateful. And shy at the moment.

_"Oh God! Why is my heart beating this fast!?"_

A few hours later, we arrived at the destination.

"Okay class, everybody fall in a straight line!" Narumi shouted.

"Hai!" We said in chorus.

Then everybody fell in 2 straight lines.

We walked through the mountains. Everybody was excited. Some girls were making screeching sounds.

"Ew?! What's this?!"

_"Woman nowadays..."_ I sighed.

But then, we continued to walk.

Then we reached the place were we will build our tents.

"Okay, group yourselves into 3."

Almost everybody grouped theirselves. Some groups were already formed.

I decided to join Hotaru and Ruka.

"Great, Mikan. Let's have fun!" Ruka said.

Then, Narumi ordered us to build our tents then we will start having our snacks at 3 pm. From then we will start our hiking.

I was perturbed by the idea that Natsume and Haruna shared the same tent.

I was scared.

And I don't know why. I just got this feeling.

After building up our tents, we kept our bags inside then we closed our tents.

It is almost 3pm so we went out and wait for Narumi.

Narumi came and he gave us our snacks.

Then we started to eat.

When we were finished, we started the hiking.

We climbed up through the mountains. And we have a lot of fun.

When all of us reached the top, we climbed down.

And we safely reached the ground.

Except for one. Haruna tripped over a rock, that's why she can't walk. She tried to stand up, but unfortunately she can't. Her friends helped her in climbing down, but that won't do.

"What to do?" Her friends said.

Then Haruna started to cry. Almost every one of us were affected, but we decided to climb down and call the teacher.

Then there's Natsume, who carried Haruna in his arms. Then they climbed down.

_"How sweet!_" Almost everyone exclaimed.

_"Yeah! He's cool!"_

_"I love him!"_

But seeing that act, my heart was torn into pieces.

Hotaru then reached to my hands, then she slowly squeezed it.

"It's just helping.." I murmured. "It's fine."

But deep inside my chest, I was aching. And my tears were climbing up my eyes.

* * *

**Aww.. =(**


	30. False Interpretations

**Thanks again to the ff:**

_Strawerriesn'Flames11 -_**I'm s glad you could totally feel her!  
**

_kikolita176 -_**Thanks! I'll update everyday!  
**

_xXRandomnessPrevailsXx -_**I'm fine! And yes you can call me your 'ate'.  
**

_chrisca123456789 - _**I don't know either. :P**

_CrzyChibi -_**Yes I'll update! Thankieeeesss!  
**

_ZnowyVamage -_**Yeah, I hope I can meet you in person too!  
**

_bluegirl330817 -_** And nice review from you too! :)  
**

_Shiro-Tenshi563 - _**Uhm, maybe in the future chapters. I think?**

_spotless. - _**Wow! Thanks spotless.-san! When I look in to your profile I'm sooo glad! Thanks! So kababayan pala kita ah? Haha! ~apir! :p**

_mikanluchia728 - _**Thanks again! Oh, pinoy ka din? Hehe ~apir! :D**

_Suzuka Harukaze & mahi101 - _**I really love your reviews! Thanks!**

_'-infamousdarkangel-' - _**Pinoy ka din! ~apir!**

**Thank you so much people! I love you all. Yoroshiku onegaishimasu!**

**

* * *

**We were gathered and we formed a circle. It's our dinner time, and yeah, it's very tiring.

Narumi handed us our plates with food on them, then we started eating.

"Get full guys! After this, we'll gonna put a bonfire! And we'll have sooo much fun!" He added.

After eating, everyone threw their plates off, then some helped in putting the bonfire.

_"Go get some woods!"_

_"Where's the lighter?"_

Everybody seems busy.

But I did nothing at all.

I just sat at the corner, watching everyone of them.

Then, I suddenly remembered the scene between Natsume and Haruna.

_"What's with this heartbreaking feeling?"_ I said while I put my hands on my chest.

It's aching.

And I admit, I'm jealous.

It's just that, I just wanted to experience being carried by the one you love in his arms.

To feel being secure despite what happened.

To feel being taken cared of.

I just wanted that.

_"Is it bad? It's like I wanted him to spoil me."_ I thought. But right now, I don't have the right.

The bonfire had been set up. Everyone formed in a big circle.

Some of us shared some stories. Me, I was just listening.

Then a few hours later, we started singing.

_kimi ga ookkina ookkina koe de warattara  
sugu ni manekko issho ni waratta ne_

_te wo tsunaide aruita michi  
kyou wa futari de kakekkoshou  
kimi to iru to donna sekai mo akaruku kagayaku yo_

_sonna kimo no tonari ni iru  
konna chiccha na shiawase wo  
hitotsu hitotsu dakishime nagara egao ni kaeru yo_

_jitensha de kuguri nuketa ano niji no you ni  
HAPPII na iro de iyou itsumademo._

Although my mouth was singing, I felt my heart isn't.

Everyone seemed to be happy.

I saw Natsume staring at me.

I stared at him too.

_"Let's see who'll win here.."_ I decided to fight back.

And he's good at it! He's staring for a long time!

But I don't give up easily.

We stayed like that for a minute, even without blinking our eyes.

Then he mouthed the words, "BA-KA."

I turned my head away.

I can still sense that he's looking at me, wondering why I had those reactions.

But I decided not to look back.

Hotaru came nearer and she knew exactly what I feel.

"Jealous?"

"WHA! Y-you don't have to say it so b-bluntly!"

"You're noisy."

I kept my mouth shout.

My eyes were looking at the fire, the orange light it gives, and somehow, it feels like it's sympathizing my feelings.

"About what happened before, does it bothers you that much?"

I nodded. Of course, I couldn't lie to my best friend.

"Then don't."

"How could you say that? I saw it within my naked eyes."

"It's just helping right?"

"For me, it has another meaning."

"You're the only one who think like that. "

"What do you mean?"

"I don't know."

"Haha." She's blabbing about something I can't even understand.

"So, after seeing that incident, you decided not to confess your feelings for him?"

That made me think for a while. Yeah, I've seen Haruna and Natsume, but the confession thing didn't occur to me at all.

"See? You're just jealous. But your feelings for him didn't change at all."

_"She got a point there.."_

"And that means you're just jealous. And it's normal. Look at that guy right there."

Then she pointed a certain someone who was talking with a girl, while laughing.

"It's Ruka.." I gasped. "Don't tell me y-you're...?"

"Yeah." Hotaru is jealous! And she was a bit red actually.

"You rock!" I said at her.

"Shhh.. Be quiet."

I laughed at her. At least we share the same feelings.

That's when I realized, I'm not really alone.

Hotaru may look cold, but deep inside, I just learned that she is a girl like me too.

She gets jealous and she just keep it inside her.

It's not like she doesn't care at all, it seemed that she has put her trust on Ruka. But of course, we can't ignore the fact that we, girls, sometimes get jealous if our guy were talking and flirting with someone else.

"Now, you finally realized?" She smiled.

"Yeah." I smiled back.

Knowing that Hotaru has the same feeling as I am, finally I feel secured.

And that's nice.

After a few more minutes, the bonfire was totally off and we are asked to go to bed.

"Good night everyone." Narumi said.

I slept the whole night with a smile on my face, while holding Hotaru's soft hands.

○ ○-------------------------------○ ○

**Next Morning**..

This will be our second day.

Actually I'm really glad.

Because today is the day I'll confess to someone.

But I think I'll do it at night.

So God, bless me!

We pulled out our tents then we headed in an inn.

The school rented it so we don't have to worry about the fees. We can even use the bath.

There's a mixed bath in there. Almost everyone took a bath.

I stayed at the garden, to calm myself down.

I sat at one of the benches, looking at the clear, blue, sky.

_"How nice..."_ I breathe the air in.

For someone as simple as me, watching the sky is enough.

"A loner?"

Surely, that voice was buried in my head. Forever.

"Not at all. I just want to be alone."

"Then I'll leave."

But surprisingly, I grabbed the hem of his s-shirt.

"Natsume, d-don't leave me.." I said with my head facing the floor.

I'm shy.

And my face is red! Look!

"O-okay.." Then he sat down next to me.

"W-why are you here?" I just want to have a proper conversation. So I think this is fine right?

"I'm looking for you."

_"Eh?"_ Is he crazy? What does he want from me?

He stared at me, then he stayed like that for a while.

_"Don't tell me?! He'll kiss me?!"_

His face came closer and closer until were just a strand of hair away.

I closed my eyes, waiting for 'that'.

He seemed to be closer than ever. And I was really nervous.

_"Doki...doki...doki.."_ There's the pumping of my heart!

My eyes were still shut.

Then it came this.

"You should pay for the bottle of mineral water."

"EH?!" I sweat dropped.

* * *

**Thanks guys! Stay tune! ^______^ I might think of having a special chapter tomorrow. :)  
**


	31. Happy Moments

**Thanks everyone! **

**I'm so happy! And by the way, this is the special chapter. Hope you'll like it! **

**And thank you so much for your wonderful reviews. I hope you can immediately make it 300! LOLs =)  
**

**Enjoy reading! :)**

**

* * *

**

"What?! Pay for the bottle of water?!"

I said to him. Of course, I know it's my fault for hoping he's gonna do 'that'.

I'm expecting too much! And you know it's a shame!

I know I've been a bit brat about that, but I can't really help myself.

When he became so near, I can only hear my heart pumping. I can't even hear of anything else.

Especially when he look straight into my eyes, it's also like his seeking through my soul, slowly sinking his senses and suck me right away.

After that, I'm totally blown out. And it makes me numb.

Numb that I've become clueless.

I can't really blame myself, he's so handsome that it will be hard for me to resist.

_"Oh God, Why is he so perfect!?"_

"Yeah, pay for it." He said while he look into the sky.

"Why should I pay for it?" I'm stupid! Of course he needs it!

"I didn't even drink, until now. And I only have papers here, but the vending machine needs coins."

The sky is so blue, so blue that I can't even take my eyes off.

So pure and it looks so innocent.

"Sorry, here take my coins."

I pulled out several coins into my pocket.

"Why do you like wearing boyish clothes?" He asked.

Actually, I'm a bit surprised. He noticed it? It means he's paying attention to me!

"Simple. I don't have girlish clothes."

I don't know if I made it sound like I was insulting or annoying him.

He just continued to stare at me, then his lips twitched.

"Here. I hope that's enough." I handed him enough coins.

"Wow. It's exact."

I sweat dropped. Of course I don't have enough money for the trip so I was saving some. I even lost some of my salary. Oh God.

"Take that and leave." Now, since when did I become so bossy?!

He stand up, then he walked out of the garden. But before he could reach for the door, "But you know, you'll look more beautiful if you started wearing girlish clothes. But those clothes you wear were fine." Then he smiled and he left.

_"Doki...doki..."_ There is it again. Imagine, in an hour, he could make my heart beat so fast!

_"Was it a compliment?!" _

I keep thinking of it for a while.

I shook my head.

_"No, no it couldn't be. He's probably teasing me."_

Yeah, that's right! He's just teasing me!

Before I get insane, I went out of that room.

I decided to walk outside, just to search for something to do.

The town people were preparing their mini-games. Some were building a tent for which they can put their things and stuffs.

"Wow, I'll have some cotton candy and takayuki later!"

I was pretty excited by the thought.

Then my stomach growled.

I searched for some place to eat, and I found an udon restaurant.

"Wah! Udon! I'm so hungry!"

I cheerfully went inside the place. I went to the counter.

"Miss can I have--" But before I was finished, someone from my back touched the tip of my shoulders.

And again, I have this romantic feeling with him.

"N-natsume?"

"Yo."

"What are you doing here?" Of course, I'm really surprised to have him here. I mean he don't eat in this kind of places.

"And now, I have no right to come here?"

"This is a commoner's place."

He just looked at me, restraining himself from laughing.

"You're funny." He said to me while poking his finger on my nose, then he looked at the woman at the cashier.

"1 udon please." He said at her with a smile.

And the woman in the counter seemed to be attractive to Natsume, flashing her sweetest smile to him.

"H-hai.." The woman in the counter said with the most sweetest voice she could say.

Grr. I was perturbed by the idea that she is flirting with him. And the guy! He looked like he wanted her to flirt more!

I calm myself more. Of course, I'm getting jealous. Again.

Natsume and I headed into an empty table.

"I-i'll pay for the udon.." I was about to grabbed some yen in my pocket when he stopped me.

"No. I think I could still make it up to you. Remember? I didn't went with you last time."

"Ahh.." That reminds me. He's sick that time.

So this is a make-up of his 'thank you' gift?

It's quite effective.

Then a few more minutes, the udon came.

"Here, sir." The waitress, another specie of the female kingdom, was attracted to this God-looking creature.

I can sense she is, cause she is flashing her sweetest grin in front of this guy.

"Thank you." Natsume said to her, then he looked at me.

"Ahm, Sir, may I help you with other things?" The waitress, obviously, didn't want to leave yet.

"Do you have coffee?"

"Yes, sir." She nodded.

"I'll have one."

"Yes, sir."

Then the annoying waitress left. I can see she is enjoying what she is doing. She talked at the woman in the counter and they giggled.

_"Gosh, girls nowadays..."_

Actually, I'm irritated and annoyed.

_"Since when I became like this? I'm so selfish."_

That's correct. I'm not officially his property nor mine, but I know that it isn't right to claim what isn't really yours to begin with.

But my heart really protests.

I'm eating my udon right now, while he is staring at me.

"Stop staring at me."

Actually it's not that I don't want him to look at me, it's just that... I get conscious.

"I'm not."

"Whatever."

Then a few minutes later, the coffee came.

"Here sir." The waitress acted like she'll seduce the guy right here or whatsoever.

"Thank you."

"Is there anything else?" I'm guessing she don't want to leave yet.

"None. Thank you."

But the waitress didn't seem to move even an inch. So she'll stay there? I'll let her taste a dose of her own medicine.

I knew Natsume wanted her to leave, so leave it up to me.

"Miss, you've been swaying your hips for a long while." I commented. Loud enough so that the other people in the place can hear. Everybody looked at us.

"E-excuse me?" The waitress asked, playing innocent.

"I said, you're swaying you're hips. Do you have an illness or something? You might bumped in to my table, and who knows what will happen? The coffee here might spill. I don't have enough clothes to spare." I said, right through the point.

Then everyone inside this place laughed.

"I-i'm sorry.." The waitress, feeling ashamed, bowed her head and left. But I knew she wasn't sincere in apologizing. She was annoyed that I shamed her in front of the people and in front of the guy she was attracted to.

Natsume was restraining again himself from laughing.

"Why did you do that?" He asked after the waitress left. Half-laughing, half-amused.

"Nothing in particular." I answered, uninterested.

"You're crazy."

"Thank you."

Then he started laughing.

"You're really crazy." He said. I knew he can't stop himself from laughing.

"Strike two. You've complimented me twice in a row."

Then he stopped.

"I don't get you." He said.

"Strike three. Thrice in a row."

Then he stopped talking.

Actually, I'm glad I made him laughed.

And I feel at ease somehow.

He was looking at me while eating. And I guess he's never eaten any of this before.

"Want some?" I offered.

"It looks pale."

"It's noodles. Not meat."

"I don't eat those kind of foods."

"You know, you rich people, sometimes, have disadvantages."

"So?"

"You should try this. It's good."

"It's a commoner's food."

"At least it's a food which a human being eats."

I offered him my bowl, letting him get some.

But he reached for my hand, then he ate some.

Then there's that static electricity flowing right through my veins.

He has such fine and warm hands.

_"Maybe, I can hold his hand forever.."_

"It's nice." He commented. That's when I realize he was already tasting the udon.

"Hey! Have your own!"

"We can share."

"I don't want to!" Although deep inside me, I wanted to share my food with him.

It's like a girlfriend-boyfriend thing.

"Oh come on, I forgot my money in the inn."

"O-okay.." It's better to agree before he change his mind. Haha.

He get another pair of chopsticks then we shared.

"Delicious.." I always say each time I eat.

This is really a good feeling. It's like were dating.

And I got a bit red about that idea.

After we finished the food, we went out of the food chain then we headed somewhere.

"So this is your way of saying thanks huh?"

"Hn." He nodded.

We sat under a tree facing the river, it's really blue. It's just 2:00 pm in my watch, and sensei said we would gather up at 5:00 pm in the inn to change our clothes.

We were silent for a while. None of us dared to talk.

It's not an awkward silence, it's more like it's a comfortable silence. Like we wanted to sleep or else. We looked at the sky and the sky is like hypnotizing our eyes.

Then I spotted a group of adventurers at the bridge, which is 50 feet away from the river.

"That's quite difficult." They tied a very long rope then they'll gonna jump.

_"That's fun!"_

I wanted to try it! Jumping from the bridge down to the river at almost 50 ft? That's insane!

As far as I know, that's called bungee-jumping. I've only seen it in TVs. I never knew that such thing would really exist!

I decided to take those.

I talked to Natsume about it.

"Le's try it!" I said, hoping he'll agree.

"Hnn..." He murmured, uninterested.

"Please? Please?"

"I don't want to." He said, then he shut his eyes.

"Then I'll go." I left him and I went to the bridge where the adventurers where.

"1,000 yen for every bungee jump." The man in charge said.

"I'm in." Then I handed him the payment.

"Woah, you're serious?! You're a brave girl!"

"Thank you."

"But first, watch this." He pointed a certain guy. It's his co-worker, I think.

The guy tightly packed the rope around his waist, then he stood up straight at the top of the bridge, then he jump off.

Actually I'm near at having a nervous breakdown. That's really an awesome scene!

The guy shouted as loud as he can to ease his tension, "AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

I could see him jumping down, and actually it was fun. He seems like flying. And I can sense his tensed.

Of course who would'nt be tensed? Jumping off from a bridge at almost 50-feet? That's not the highest, I know. But still, it's really a challenge!

Then there were some of their co-workers running a motor boat, to picked up the people who dared to jump off.

"Now you see? Still want to jump?"

"Of course." Then he put the rope around my waist.

"Can you count me in?" A familiar voice said. No, there's only a certain guy who would own that kind of voice.

"Additional 1,000 yen." The guy said.

"Here." Then Natsume handed him the additional payment.

"Hey! What are you doing!?" I asked. I didn't expect him to come with me.

"Bungee Jumping." He said, relentlessly.

"With whom?" I just get this feeling he'll jump together with me.

"With you."

"What?! Are you crazy?!"

"Fortunately, I am."

"W-why?! I mean, you said you don't want to..."

Oh God, I can't figure out this guy!

"Oh, after I saw that guy jump off the bridge, it seems fun."

I can't speak. I'm loss at words. Of course I have no right to stop him. Actually, it felt the other way around. I want him to jump off. Together with me.

The guy in charge of the bungee jump tighten the rope around us.

And in that way, I get closer to him. So close that it felt like our body was going to intertwine. And be as one.

"Now jump off. Don't worry there'll be someone down there to support you." The guy meant the one who run the motor boat.

I'm getting nervous. It's not because were gonna jump off at this 50 ft distance, it's because I'm super close to Natsume, leaving 0% distance.

"Are you scared?" He whispered.

And the whispering of his voice on my ears sent some shivers on my spine.

"N-no."

"Then why is your heart beating so fast?"

_"Uh-oh."_ He can feel it? Of course it won't be impossible because I'm this near to him!

And it's unfair, his heart is not beating so fast. It's normal.

"Y-you can feel it?" I asked. A bit shy.

"Yeah. And also your flat chest."

"Grr! Go bald!"

He laughed a little. The nerve! So he's alive again for some teasing moments huh?

"Hey, are you gonna jump of or not? there's still some other people here who wanted to try this." The guy interrupted.

"Sorry." I apologized.

Then we moved a little forward. Now were at the peak of the bridge, and I can't imagine I'm hugging Natsume. Darn it! I can smell his scent! And he's so good to hug.

He hugged me tighter. And I was surprised.

"Relax, okay?" He instructed. Maybe he got the hint that I'm a bit nervous. But he got it wrong. I'm nervous because of him.

The guy counted. "Jump at 1, 2, 3!"

Then Natsume and I jumped off.

I shouted. "AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

Actually, while jumping off the bridge, it felt nice. The air is completely soothing us, touching every skin of our body.

My grip on his body gets tighter, because I wouldn't want to let go.

And I have no plan of letting go.

I continued to shout till my lungs burst, making every inch of my body relaxed and somehow, it managed to calm. The tension went away. After jumping from that distance of 50 ft, we hang like fishes that were freshly caught by a fisherman. And our body was soaked in the deep river and we bounce like a ball.

It was so much fun! Not just because of the thrill and adventure we had, it's because I'm with Natsume.

And it's the happiest thing I've ever felt in my life. So far.

The man at the motor boat helped us get in, then we went back to the tree we sat earlier.

We sat there again, drying up ourselves.

"It was so much fun!" I couldn't help it if he saw me with a big smile plastered on my face.

"Hn." He just said.

I smiled. I knew that he had fun also. He just don't want to say it.

"It's really fun! I want to do it again!"

"Quite expensive. A thousand yen."

"It's worth it anyways." I protested. It's the most challenging and happiest scene I've ever experienced! So I won't mind spending my money on it.

"Yeah, you shout like a pig."

"Why you-!" Then suddenly, I remembered the PIG. The guy who stole my lips at Haruna's party.

I kept quiet for a while then I asked Natsume.

"Natsume, are you the pig at Hauna's party?"

He paused for a while, looking straight at my face, then he said, "Why would I tell you? But one clue. The girl I've kissed was wet."

Then he laid down the grass.

"Wet?" I didn't know what he meant by 'wet'. What was it? I wonder if he's the one who kissed me. But there's Ruka. So I'm really confused. But whoever it is, I'm sure he's a good guy.

"Ne, Natsume, I have so much fun today."

"Hn."

"I'm really glad!"

"Hn."

"That's the best way of saying thank you. And your gift rocks!"

"Hn."

"You rock!!" Then I gave him the rock hand sign.

He smirked.

"You're really interesting."

I stopped for a while. Me? Interesting? In what way?

"Okay." Actually I didn't knew how to answer. Cause that 3 words surely is a compliment. And I was never complimented by a handsome guy before. He's the first.

"What time is it?" He asked.

"It's 4:50 pm. What?!" I checked my clock again. It's indeed 4:50 pm! Oh no! We'll gonna be late!

"Hey Natsume, let's go!"

I stood up, pulling him along.

Of course were both wet. But we didn't mind it because we knew for sure that we both have fun.

And it's really a moment of happiness. I'm here with the one I love, enjoying every seconds of it.

We ran so fast that my lung reacted like it's gonna burst. But because I'm with him, I didn't mind it.

Now we reached the inn.

We were gasping for air while we breathe so hard.

"Thank you Natsume, I have so much fun. I'll go change."

He nodded. Then I went to the room where girls were there.

I spotted Hotaru there, already changed into a violet Kimono with an umbrella-shaped accessory on her head. She put a light touch of make up.

_"Beautiful.."_

I saw everyone in the room, some of them were finished getting up, some were not. I decided to took a bath.

After I took a bath, I dressed up.

Hotaru helped me to wear my Yukata which I borrowed Maika-chan.

"Where have you been?" She asked.

"I was seizing my moment of happiness with the one I love."

"Baka. Simplify it."

"I'm with Natsume. And we had so much fun!"

I can't deny I'm really happy. But with Hotaru's soft hands that carefully caressing my hair, I knew she felt happy for me.

"So you're improving?" She asked.

"I don't think so. But let's see. I'm going to confess tonight."

"Good luck." She said, sincerely.

"Thank you."

She finished adding the butterfly accessory on my head. Then she helped me wear my Yukata.

"This looks good." She commented.

"It's Maika-chan's."

She knew Maika-chan. I introduced her to Hotaru.

"You won't put some make-up?" She asked.

"Nope. It makes my face itch. I'll have powder and a lip gloss instead."

Hotaru tied the ribbon at my back, and so, we were finished.

"Hotaru you look good on your Kimono. It has the same color as your eyes."

She smiled. Then I went to the full-length mirror and I analyzed myself.

I look so good. Even without so much make up, I managed to look good.

"You look beautiful Mikan." She complimented.

_"I'll confess to him with this kind of look. It's not bad."_

And so, I'm looking forward to it later.

_"With Hotaru's advice, I knew I'll do good. So God, help me."_

* * *

**Gambatte Mikan-chan! :) Review guys! Make it many! =) And I hope this chapte will satisy you. Look, it's more than 3,000 words! HAHA! I love you guys! Salamat~! Those who greeted me, hey yah! I'm fine! Kaw ba? :D  
**


	32. My Confession

**Here's the continuation!**

**Again, thanks for those wonderful reviews! I love you guys! :)**

**And I know, I already reached chapter 30! Thanks for your support! It's because of you guys that I came this far. **

**Keep Safe & God Bless! =)**

***Thanks to Strawberriesn'Flames11 for her idea of takayuki. =) Remember? We were chatting on YM that time. Arigatou kohai~! **

**PM me if you have any questions. Have a nice day!  
**

**

* * *

**6:00 pm. Now that I have changed my attire in to a very different one, I feel special.

I don't know what this red Yukata dress has, but somehow, it made me feel I'm something special.

Like I'm a pretty lady.

Although it's the other way around.

We were gathered at the biggest room in the inn. Everyone was there, enjoying what they wore.

The guys looked awesome too.

But there's no guy in this inn that would surpass this coming man's looks. He is currently entering the room.

Almost all the girls in the room hanged their mouth wide open while gazing his breathtaking presence.

Including me.

So, in short, we were awed by his look.

_"Kyaa~! Natsume-sama is so hot!"_

_"He's so cool!"_

_"He looks good with his kimono on."_

_"I swear, when I grew up! I'll marry him!"_

That's what the girls inside in this room said.

Of course, even Narumi noticed his looks.

A dark blue kimono with an empire print on it, white socks and slippers, with reveals partly his chest, the fabric that suits his body perfectly, with those pair of crimson eyes and a fresh look. Not to mention his sexy lips.

Who wouldn't fall for this handsome creature?

As he entered the room, everybody was like watching a very important scene in a movie. And he was the 'important scene'.

I can sense that there were some guys who were insecure because of him, but surely, they can't blame him for being so perfect that almost everybody kneel in front of him just to get his very precious attention.

And I think I'm a part of the lucky ones.

Lucky because I can talk to him without getting all fired up.

Lucky because he talks to me normally.

And lucky because I've already kissed him.

Which, sometimes, I'm a bit shy to admit.

Also, reminiscing the parts where I've had some happy moments with him.

The udon, and the bungee jump which happened a while ago.

Frankly speaking, I never imagined that those things would happen.

I was quite contented with just looking from afar, without any emotions attached.

That is, of course when my world suddenly turned upside down.

Some say that, "Falling in love is a matter of choice."

But then, why did it occur to me that I've never given a choice? It's like a blink of an eye.

For one time, I'm angry at him, then the next thing I knew, I was falling in love with him.

And to conclude that, "Love is never fair."

I'll strangle the neck of whoever opposed my view. Haha. Just kidding.

Everyone in the room were talking about certain things when Narumi started to talk.

"Okay guys, tonight will be the night which all of us will be attending the festival. You can go wherever you want, but make sure that we were informed of where you will go. Also, you may not go outside of the town's premises. There'll be a lot of food stalls and mini games, so you can do whatever you want. Be sure each of all of you will be back before 11 pm. Is that clear?"

The class nodded and said in unison, "Hai!"

So everyone of us get our wallets, then we headed outside. The sky is already dark. I checked my clock and it says, it's already 6:30 pm.

Everyone was happy to see the lights that were hanged on the street, giving different shade of colors, making the whole place colorful. The food stalls, the parade and the banners that were hanged.

Ah... The true meaning of festival.

I can smell the takayuki even from afar.

We were dispersed and scattered unevenly. That means, each of us have our own separate ways.

Hotaru and Ruka surely went only the two of them.

But I want someone to accompany me so I went with Anna and Nonoko.

"Anna! Nonoko!" I shouted, running and catching up on them.

"Mikan-chan!" They shouted.

When I caught up with them, we decided to play some mini games.

"You look wonderful Mikan!" They complimented.

"Thank you.."

I was flattered. So I can't help it if I put on a smile on my face.

"Even without that much make-up, you manage to look elegant." Said Anna.

"And look! I love your accessory. Where did you get that?" Said Nonoko.

"From my friend. Maika. And I borrowed her Yukata too."

"She sure have nice tastes."

"Yeah."

We spotted a mini game stall. The one where you'll catch some fishes.

"Who would like to go there?" I asked. I'm not into this game so, I'll jsut watch.

"I do." Anna raised her hand.

So we watched us Anna was trying really hard to catch a fish. But unfortunately she can't.

So I tried.

And lucky, I've caught three.

"Thank you Mikan-chan!" She thanked.

"Your welcome."

Then we tried out some several games again, just to have some more fun.

And actually, I was really enjoying. It's been a while since I had gone in to a festival. And the last time was sure fun too.

If my grandfather was here, we'll surely both have fun!

We felt that we need to seat, cause our feet were starting to ache.

And they heard my stomach growled.

"Argh.." I murmured.

Anna and Nonoko laughed.

"Jeez Mikan, go buy some food."

"Sorry, Hehe." I was a bit shy. It's so unlady like.

Since when did I became conscious about that?!

Oh God, I'm weird.

Anna and Nonoko said they'll try out a game so they will be back to catch up on me.

"Okay, I'll go eat takayuki." Then we parted.

I went at the food stall, and I swear I'm showing saliva here! The food smells great! What more if I'll eat it, right?!

The man inside the stall look very approachable and nice.

"We have a very pretty customer here." He smiled.

I smiled back.

"What do you want?"

"1 takayuki please."

"1 takayuki, coming up!"

I waited for the takayuki to be cooked, and after a few more minutes, it was done.

I paid fo the takayuki and I sat at the fountain. There were many couples who sat there.

And I'm a bit out of place.

_"Jeez, to be surrounded by lovers... How condemning.."_

I sighed.

I sat down and started to eat the takayuki.

_"Hmm.. delicious..."_

I bought a drink together with it so I guess I'll have a nice meal.

_"Hey honey, let's watch the fireworks okay?"_

_"It will be before 9:30 pm."_

_"Okay, I love you darling~!"_

They're so loud so I can obviously hear them. Wait what time is it?

I checked the clock and I was a bit shocked.

_"9:15 pm?!"_

Time surely fly fast. It figures because I didn't notice that it's already 9:15 pm because I have so much fun with my friends.

I continued to eat the takayuki before it gets cold. Then I drank some of the drinks I've bought.

_"Ahh.. It's so nice..."_

I'm just here, sitting, but I can actually enjoy and appreciate the view.

The fountain here that is the center of the attraction, and the noise made by the people who were enjoying the festival.

I was about to bite the last part of the takayuki when someone grabbed me and I ran together with him.

"Natsume?!"

"Shheesshh.." Then he put his index finger in his lips, telling me to keep quiet.

He was somewhat tired, obviously from running.

_"I bet there's the fan girls again..."_

And I was right.

Those girls were looking for Natsume so we decided to run through the woods.

"Hey it's dangerous here!" I said. I can't see anything because my eyes were immuned from darkness.

"I think were far enough because I can't hear the girls."

"You get dragged again?" I asked. More like an answer than a question.

"Hn."

I think he's not that angry that girls were running and stalking for him.

We both ran out of breath. We were breathing hardly.

"I didn't notice it was you at first. You look very different." He said. I know that he was referring to what I look.

"Excuse me?" I pretend not to know.

"You look beautiful."

I was a bit surprised, because it was truly a compliment.

"Thank you.." I said in a shy tone.

"You're blushing."

"Wha--" He caught me off guard!

"It's because of the blush on!" I shouted. I was defending myself even though I'm guilty.

"Don't lie, there's no trace of make up on your face."

"I-i-i! GO BALD NATSUME!" I shouted.

"Hahaha!" He laughed.

"Jeez, I'm so embarrassed!"

"You're really crazy. You're the only one who admit that you're embarrassed."

Then I laughed too. I can't control it. Cause his laughter affects me. So that's it.

After a moment of happiness, we stared into each other's eyes. And again, I was hypnotized.

Even though it's dark, we can see the lights from the town.

And he turned his eyes away.

"10!"

The count down. 10 seconds before the fireworks display.

"9!"

"8!"

Natsume just watched the people.

While I, right at this moment, were watching him. And it made me fall in love for him even more.

"7!"

"6!"

I could have mustered up all my courage so I can confess to him.

_"Here it is..."_ I'm going to say it. Definitely.

"5!"

"4!"

"3!"

"2!"

"Natsume! I love you!"

"1!"

Then Natsume looked at me. And I stared right through his eyes.

And so, the fireworks fly in to the sky, showing it's beauty.

* * *

**The confession! Watch out fo the next one! =)  
**


	33. Silence

**Oops! I made a mistake in the last chapter!**

**Thanks to baritude no kokoro for pointing me out there! So it's takoyaki, eh? I wanna eat some!**

**Are you a Japanese? Just asking.**

**And thanks for those who reviewed. Thanks again guys! You're so thoughtful.**

**Keep reviewing, especially, keep reading! ^_^ **

** Love you guys! =)**

**

* * *

**

_My confession. _

__

"Here it is..." I'm going to say it. Definitely.

"5!"

"4!"

"3!"

"2!"

"Natsume! I love you!"

"1!"

Then Natsume looked at me. And I stared right through his eyes.

And so, the fireworks fly in to the sky, showing it's beauty.

So to say, at exactly 9:59:59, I fully expressed my feelings.

I did it. I said it!

Now, he was not looking at the beautiful night sky where the fireworks freely spread it's colors. He was looking at me. And for sure he is quite surprised.

"What d-did y-you say?" He asked.

Of course, I knew he heard it right. But now he is looking for an explanation.

"I s-said I.. I love you.."

I bit my lower lip.

I don't know if I confessed properly.

But as what Hotaru said, I should follow my feelings. And I used my heart.

And I was very sure of it.

I can't deny that fact at all.

He didn't answer. He didn't even utter a single word.

He was surprised. So that means, he badly needed an explanation.

While the fireworks were flashing in to the sky, were both here, standing and staring right through each other's eyes. Feeling each other's presence. And hearing nothing but the faint sound of the fireworks.

"I love you. I guess it all started at the play. But I realized it later. I don't know really when this feelings started, but what I knew now is that... I love you."

I said with my face red. I can feel it, cause when I feel myself, I was hot.

He continued to stare at me, with his eyes wide, seemed to be amused by the idea.

And thus, I continued to explain.

"I knew it later by then. At first I thought to myself I won't be in love with someone as ARROGANT as you. But I guess I ate my words. Really, I can't really predict when will that happen. But one day, I woke up, my world suddenly turned upside down."

I guess he was pleased when I said 'Arrogant'. His lips twitched a little.

"I guess, I really have no choice. At first, I tried to control my feelings, because I already swore to myself I will never be in love with you. But really, destiny has it's choices for me. When I do realize it, I was really surprised."

He continued to stare, no hint of his lips opening.

I'm really nervous. I don't know what he will say. If I'll be his girlfriend at this moment or not. If I got rejected, I swear I don't know what I will do. But I'm not the suicidal type. So everything lies on his answer.

"I just want you to know that I love you. And I don't care when or how."

I breathe in, gasping for some air as I continue to express my feelings.

"I don't know why I fell in love with you. I just really don't know. It suddenly occurred to me. I know that at first, you love Haruna, and although I'm a bit afraid to say, I don't know if you still love her right at this moment. But I think I'll use this chance of confessing to you. I'm a bit afraid to admit, but still I've gathered all my confidence and courage to say what I feel for you."

He just looked at me.

And suddenly I felt helpless.

From this very while, I was the only one who was speaking, explaining everything.

So I'm really a bit scared because he might reject me.

I don't know why I'm scared though I already said to myself that whether I got rejected or not, I'll gladly accept his answer. Wholeheartedly.

_"God, please do something about this."_

I'm a bit selfish here, asking for God's help though I've made all these decisions by myself.

But really, I really wanted to hear his opinion.

There was this strong silence, bounding between us. He never talked. He didn't even utter a single word.

I knew he wanted to say something but he just don't wanna voice it out.

So what will I do?

"Natsume... Please say something."

But he didn't say a word.

"Natsume.. I love you!!" I shouted at him. I can't really take it anymore. I can't bear this silence.

But I have this little hope that our feelings were mutual.

Although it's just small, I completely hold onto it.

I knew I was being selfish here, wanting to get his attention.

But can you blame me? Now I knew what girls feel whenever they confess to someone.

Lucky for them if their feelings were mutual, unlucky if not.

I hope I'm one of the 'lucky' ones.

_"God.. Make him speak. Make those words become a statement. Make those hidden feelings became an action. Make everything realistic."_

Then I heard someone coughed. The sound came from the back.

She clapped her hands, with an amusement look on her face.

Then when her figure was completely confirmed, she gave a hysterical laugh.

"Ha-Haruna?!" I said.

* * *

**Watch out for the big revelation. And sorry if this chapter was too short.  
**


	34. The Truth That Hurts

**And so, the story continues...**

**Why don't you try listening to a sad music while reading my story? Just an advice.  
**

**

* * *

**My heart which is full of romance, suddenly have this doubt. A huge doubt that if I prove it right, I might collapse.

I was really surprised when Haruna suddenly appeared.

She walks towards us, in which the moonlight reflects her face. Her face shows clear amusement, and sarcasm all over.

"Ha-Haruna?" I said.

She walks towards us, no, she went to Natsume.

What's more surprising is that she put her arms around his neck, then she sweetly said, "Oh, did I miss a scene Na-chan? Oops. Sorry to disturb."

She's not apologetic at all.

"What are you doing here Haruna?" Natsume, for the first time after that long silence, finally said.

Haruna looked like she didn't like what Natsume said.

She raised her eyebrows.

"Na-chan, you're being mean."

Then she suddenly looked at me.

"Oh. Mikan-chan's here. What are you doing here? Confessing?"

I can't speak. It's like there's something in my throat that keeps me from talking.

She smirked. Natsume was looking between the two of us. Like me, we didn't know she was here.

"Oh, can't speak? Do you want to know what's happening?"

_"What is she talking about?"_ There's definitely going on around here.

"W-what do you mean?" I asked.

Natsume grabbed Haruna's hand and he said, "Stop this Haruna."

"Stop what? This is the most exciting part my dear."

"What part?" I asked. Now there's definitely something wrong. And I have a bad feeling about this.

"Haruna, I said stop it." Natsume said with authority in his voice.

But Haruna didn't gave up. She's a spoil brat to begin with. So definitely, there's no stopping her. She always get what she wants.

And I really get this bad feeling. They're talking about something, and I'm sure I'm involved.

"Oh why my dear? This should be the time you'll dump her!"

I froze.

_"Dump? Who? Me? Why?"_

There's so many questions popping up in my head. And now, I am certain that whatever that 'part' is, it'll be bad.

"Dump.." I murmured. And Haruna heard it.

"Yes, Mikan. DUMP." She said with bitterness.

"What is she talking about?" I said to Natsume.

But Natsume didn't answer.

"Hey, tell me." I shook his shoulders. But again, he remained silent.

"What's going on?" I asked. I made my voice sounded so calm, so I can hide what my real feeling is.

Haruna continued to laugh.

"My, my, Mikan. You're so dumb." She said.

She was insulting me.

"W-hat..." I cannot continue anymore.

"You want to know the truth?" She said.

Actually, right at this moment, I really had a bad feeling about this. It's better to know than never.

"What..." I said. But it turn out to be a murmur than a statement.

Then, Haruna looked at Natsume.

"Now's the end of the bet. And you win Natsume." She clapped her hands out of sarcasm.

Natsume didn't even say a word. But somehow, he looked apologetic.

"What bet? Dump? What's the meaning of this?" I got nervous. I think I got what she means.

"Bet. Yes a bet. Ever wonder why Natsume became friends and later on, he became nice towards you? Ever wonder why he smiles at you? Ever wonder why he dragged you at my party? Ever wonder why he became like that to you? It's because it's part of the bet. And now Mikan, GAME OVER."

I froze. My whole body stiffened. And finally I've figured it all out.

And Haruna continued.

"There's a bet between the boys and him, and that is, to make Miss Plain and Ordinary Mikan Sakura fall with the ever-so-handsome-yet-popular-Natsume Hyuuga. And by the time the poor ugly duckling confesses, the swan will dump her right away."

I can't utter a single world. It's like I don't care about anything at all.

"This must be a joke..." I said. I didn't want to believe her. Because the Natsume that showed me all those kindness is the Natsume I'm with right now. He can't be simply acting!

I looked at Natsume with my unbelievable stare at his face. And he looked back at me, simply apologetic.

"No, it's not a joke. I suggest you ask that man right there." She pointed at Natsume.

Natsume looked at me.

I was hoping that it was all a lie.

_"Please say no. Please say no!"_ I prayed.

I tightly hold onto that last ray of hope, hoping everything I've heard is wrong.

"I-i'm sorry."

He said then he bowed his head to look at the ground.

And right at that moment, my whole world shattered into pieces. Tiny pieces that even if you took a whole millennium just to fix it and take it back to it's original form, it would be a failure.

I looked at him. And I didn't even realized that my tears were flowing.

I've never been so helpless all my life. I felt like a stray cat gallivanting along the streets that needed someone to take me.

The truth hurts. The truth sucks.

I've never been in so much misery. The last time I felt this was when my parents died.

And now, I've been a miser for the second time around.

Without a sympathy for me, Haruna continued to talk.

"So how's it Mikan? He admitted it. So the bet was true. Poor you. How can you be so idiotic? A handsome guy like Natsume would never be romantic on the likes of you. Look at you, you're so ugly. You even dressed like a boy. You don't act like a girl at all. And I bet you have a bad personality because you have no parents. Plus, you're so poor. So sorry Mikan. You're a real loner after all. I think you really deserve this. Cause you act like a slut! Do you think Natsume would like you?"

"Stop it, Haruna." Natsume said.

My ears can't take it anymore... I felt my hands clenching so hard. And my patience bag will be full soon enough.

"No Natsume, let this whore have a taste of her own medicine. She thinks you like her. But she doesn't know she's being played with! And God that was so absurd! You have no charms at all. Yeah you have a brain but you lose it! You're so poo-"

I unconsciously slapped her at her face, really hard. My free will does that.

I really, really can't take those words she said. She even mentioned my late parents. She didn't even respect them.

"What do you know about the word 'family'? Yeah Haruna you have your own. But where are they? Paris, America? Working right? I bet you've never felt the true essence of being a part of a family cause you! You are a loner yourself! You have no right to criticize my parents cause you are the same with me! At least I'm better than you! I have my pride and my respect for my family! I have respect for others too!"

She looked at me with a horrible face, but not Natsume who looked at me with such cold eyes.

"Y-you--" But before she could slap me, Natsume grabbed her hands.

"How's that Haruna? Maybe you got all the riches you want, the glamour, the spotlight, what about the warmth and love of having a family? You know what? I feel sorry for all those who treated you nice because I knew right away that you were just faking your kindness unto them. All you care about is your image and Natsume! You have no right to look down on me and insult me! At least me, I have great friends! I have true and loving friends! Not like you! You live in a world full of lies!"

I ran away. I knew I said so many bad words against her, but she did that on me too. But I receive more damage than her. I was being played by the one I love. My first love.

As I ran away, the tears that I held back while I'm talking to Haruna, suddenly burst out. It's uncontrollable. They're totally flowing right out of my eyes.

I ran so fast, so fast that my lungs will soon burst. I breathe hardly, gasping for some air. I cried and cried in the woods, stepping some tree trunks, branches and withered leaves.

I cried and cried, reminiscing all those memories, good memories that turned out to be fake.

Then someone from my back grabbed my hand.

"Mikan..." That was Natsume.

I stopped running. I tried to held back my tears again, but I failed. They continue to flow.

I didn't utter a single word. It's not that I don't want to talk to him, it's because something kept me from saying something.

"Mikan I'm sorry..." He apologized, looking straight into my eyes.

Still, I didn't talk.

"Sorry Mikan, I knew it was my fault. I'm so sorry."

And so, I decided to say something for him.

"Sorry for what? Sorry you've hurt me? Sorry you've make me fall for you? Sorry I loved you? Sorry? What can a sorry do? You've already torn me apart!"

As I am saying those awful words, my tears still continued to flow, symbolizing I'm damaged.

And yet, he didn't talk. So I continued. I wanted him to know what it feels like inside.

I wanted him to realize, he's such a bad guy.

And I want him to realize, he'll be sorry. So sorry.

"Natsume, I didn't knew all this while that you're playing with me. I'm really naive and so dumb that I let myself believe that you've been so caring all this long. What am I to you exactly? A toy? A toy that when you get tired, you'll throw it right away? Have you been so immature to yourself? What's the objective of this bet? To prove you're as high and mighty as everyone else? What Natsume?! Tell me!"

As I say those words, I've been shaking his shoulders while slowly kneeling. It's because my knees wobbled. They were suddenly soft that I can't even support myself.

"Mikan, I'm really sorry."

I stood straight, then I slapped him in the face.

"You know what? I've been wasting my feelings for such a worthless young man as you! I didn't even know that you've been playing with me. I've never had an idea you hate me this much! Tell me, did I do something?! What did I do to you to deserve this horrible thing?! I only loved you! Is that wrong?! Was loving you a crime?!"

He didn't answer. He just touched his cheeks, the part were I hardly slapped.

"You know what? I hate you now. Go bald for the rest of your life!"

As I said those words, I was deeply hurt. It's not true that I hate him, cause whatever I do, even if I turn the world upside down, I can't still change the fact that I love him.

I love him so badly that it hurts. It hurts so much.

I ran away, through the dark woods, the fireworks that were displayed in the black and starry sky, the sound of the creaking of the trees, the cold air that gently caressed my skin, all of them, though a beauty to consider, were pieces and fragments of sole misery for me.

I've never been betrayed my whole life. I've never been in this much agony. I've never been a loser since my birth.

And now, all the negative that you can consider perfectly suits me.

Ironic isn't it?

I'm embarrassed and I feel sorry for myself. Embarrassed because I look like a total idiot in front of them. Sorry because, I felt like I'm a plastic toy.

The root of this were my feelings for him. If I've never been in love, if I've never been attracted, if I've never been weak towards him, I might not end up like this.

I wont feel this crushing feeling. I won't encounter this hopeless, helpless situation. I won't be a loser in this game called love.

I hope everything was lie. I hope this is a dream. I hope this is just a computer game.

A game wherein if you lost, you can restart all over again.

But never. It can't be. Cause I can feel my tears. I can touch them.

My tears that have gone with the wind as I ran away in total misery...

* * *

**Thanks to neverforever10 for reviewing in my every chapter. You're so good! I like you! **

**Reviews please! Thanks guys for you patronization.**

**To baritude no kokoro, wow! amazing you're actually right there?! Tell me more about the Japanese people! :)**

**While doing this, I'm listening to Kelly Clarkson's 'Because of You'. **

**='(  
**


	35. Cold as Ice

**Wow! Thanks for the marvelous reviews!**

**Keep it up! And I'll do my best here too~! ^_________^**

**=)**

* * *

I run so fast that my breath hardly catch up with me.

It's been a minute or two when the truth was revealed right on my face.

And yeah. The truth hurts. Also, the truth sucks.

So I've been betrayed? That's a new record.

And I can't believe it.

When I'm finally out of the woods, I walked anywhere I want.

My feet walk on it's own, while my head keeps on reminiscing what had just happened.

I found a Sakura tree, and I sat under it.

I felt at ease. I miss my tree back in school.

I looked into the starry sky, where the fireworks were displayed.

And under this tree, I cried my heart out.

I realized I'm a big jerk for believing him. I realized that I'm such a naive girl.

I never knew that I've been attacked right behind my back.

_"It hurts so much.."_

I continued to cry that night.

When I think that I've cried enough, I walk my way back to the inn.

My feet walk on it's own. My head was floating.

The people around me were obviously happy, so happy that they don't damn care a bit about what's happening.

They look so happy like they have no problems at all.

Like they didn't even feel how it is to be betrayed.

I wanted to ask them, "How does it feel when you were betrayed by the one you love?"

I knew it hurts a lot. Cause it happened to me.

They continued to chatter, they continued to laugh.

I envy them right at this moment.

How I wish I never loved anyone.

How I wish I never loved him.

How I wish...

I finally reached the inn, and it's not full yet. Some of my classmates were still busy outside.

And it's not 11 pm yet.

I went to the room, and there's no one there. I decided to take a bath.

I went into the hot spring.

I keep myself under the heat of the water. It's calming my senses.

But still, not my feelings that were scathed.

I closed my eyes, still fighting back the tears that I can't control.

Then someone went to the hot spring. I composed myself and acted like I'm whole as new.

"Mikan."

I opened my eyes, and it was Hotaru.

"Hotaru..." I murmured.

"What happened to your confession?" She asked.

_"Should I tell her?"_ I was hesitating if I should tell her what happened.

"It went well. I confessed my feelings." I said. I made my voice sounded so calm. Like I'm tying to hide what I really felt.

I don't want her to worry about me. I just wanted my best friend to be happy without worying about what I feel. Because I think I should carry this on my own.

"Then? What happened next?" I knew Hotaru. She finally sensed something.

"It's fine." I lied.

"Got rejected?"

"I was expecting that."

Then there was a silence or a minute.

I'm still trying to right back my tears. Cause in a minute or two, I think I would cry over and over again.

I looked at the full moon. It's so beautiful together with the numerous stars that were piled up in the black, starry sky.

"There is definitely something wrong. Care to tell me?" Hotaru said that broke the silence.

Of course, I just couldn't lie to my best friend.

We're like halves, one half definitely knew what is going on with the other half.

I wonder why Hotaru knew so much about me, while I don't even know what she is thinking.

I wonder why it turns out to be she's more mature than me.

I wonder why.

Cause were best friends right?

I decided to tell her the whole story.

I think it'll be much better if I pour my heart out to the one who can understand me.

"He didn't dump me. He betrayed me."

"Betrayed you in what way?"

"He have a bet with the boys that if I fell in love with him, he'll dump me."

"What are you talking about? You said he didn't dump you."

"Haruna showed up like a mushroom, then she said the whole truth."

There's a minute of silence. I played with the water.

At least, Hotaru and this hot water knew what I was feeling.

"How do you feel right now?"

"I'm fine."

Of course, that was a lie. I've never been okay since the confrontation.

"You sure?" She said, looking at me.

"I-I-I..." I'm trying my best to right back this awful tears. I don't wanna cry again. I've cried my heart already.

"I..... I'm... I'm... fine......" I said. But of course, I finally let my tears flow.

"I'm fine Hotaru.. I'm so fine..."

I cried again.

Hotaru hugged me, placing her hands on my back.

"It's okay."

"How can it be okay? Look, I've never been miserable as ever. It's much, much better if he dumped me than let me know what the real thing is."

"That shows he's never been a worth. He doesn't worth you."

I finally found caring arms that can hug me tight, arms that can understand me, arms that cans support my life all the way.

I continued to cry until I've think I had enough.

"Finally okay?" She asked.

"Yeah, I think I'm okay. Of course all the wounds he caused in my heart won't be healed easily."

"What do you plan to do now?"

"I won't let him hurt me anymore."

"What do you mean?"

Unsure of my plan, I think I should go with it.

Well, actually, I don't have a plan yet.

"Nothing. Let's go back."

We wrapped our towels all around our body. Then we head back to the room.

We sleep ahead. And that night, I slept besides Hotaru. Cause when I'm with her, I can feel I'm secured.

The next morning, is the day will be day the we'll be going back.

I talked to Narumi.

"Sensei, can I exchange seats with Haruna? I don't feel like seating at the back."

Everyone in the bus looked at us.

But the truth is, I don't eel like being close to him while I knew deep inside my heart that all the care he showed in me were all fake.

It's just that, I don't wanna be hurt anymore.

"Is this a miracle? Mikan? Do it! Do it! Stay away from Natsume!" Sumire said.

Actually, I don't even care a bit now. Say what they want. I'm not affected by their comments.

"Why Mikan? Why do you want to exchange seats with her?" Narumi asked.

"I want to seat at the front. Please sensei."

I bowed my head so he can approve. And just as I thought, he finally agreed.

I saw Natsume looking outside the window.

He's rather cold.

But I'm cold as ice now.

No one can hurt me now. No one can ever stepped down on me.

I grabbed my bags and went to Haruna's partner. Haruna stood up with a sarcastic face.

"Finally realized?" She whispered.

"Realize my foot." I whispered back at her. That was supposed to be an insult but my voice sounded so calm.

I can't be fooled now. Now I learn how to fight.

Her eyes widen. "You'll pay for what you've said, slut!"

"I think that word suits you better." I sat down beside her partner then I closed my eyes.

"If you have nothing else to say, please get out of my sight." I said, more like an order.

She irritatingly went to Natsume's side.

And now, I don't damn care a bit.

My voice sounded so cold and dead.

And my whole self turned into a cold person.

And that's because of a one stupid bet.

_"No one can hurt me anymore..."_ I swore to myself as the bus went back to our town..

* * *

**Thanks for the new reviewers. Love you guys. Thanks fo those who cried and those who laughed.**

**I appreciate it so much! Thank You & Godbless! =)**


	36. A Phone Call & A Familiar Guy

**Thank you so much for those wonderful reviews! **

**Okay, okay I'm all fired up here! Let's do our best!**

**YEAH! ROCK ON! =) \m/  
**

* * *

_"Pain is inevitable. Suffering is optional."_

I can't say I totally moved on.

Cause even if I say I am, I'm sure I'm lying to myself.

I would like to stay a secret, like walking in the dark, if no one knows you, no one cares and no one breaks you heart.

After the trip, I became too invisible.

I don't talk much, I don't eat much.

I'm became the type of girl who doesn't get much sunlight.

I'm too tired of crying.

I'm too tired of trying to understand why he did that.

I'm just too tired.

I wonder when I can rest and calm myself.

I tried to avoid those thoughts. Those thoughts that if I remember, it would hammer my heart into thin sheets.

But the truth won't just leave me.

It would continue to remind me of the whole thing.

"Ahhhhhh........" I sighed. I lay in my bed, doing nothing all day.

Tomorrow, school starts again. And I don't wanna see his face.

The handsome face of a man who severely broke my pure heart into pieces.

I wanted him to realize that he made the biggest mistake of his life.

And I want him to feel the pain I've felt.

I'm being selfish, I know.

But I can't let him live his life as if nothing had happened. Nothing has changed.

My phone rang.

I uninterestedly picked up my phone and said, "Yeah?"

"Won't you say hello first?"

That was Hotaru. I smiled.

"Hello."

"Hi."

I laughed a little. Hotaru's being silly. That's rare.

"I'm glad you sound okay," She said.

Is she worried?

"Why? What do you think I'll do? Hang myself in the ceiling?" I asked. Of course that was meant as a joke.

"No. I thought you'll use a razor and end your life."

I laughed. Of course I won't do that. I'm not the suicidal type.

"Well, I might consider doing it.." I joked.

"Then Good Luck."

I know that Hotaru was not serious about saying those things. And I felt lucky.

This is what you call a 'true friendship'.

"Seriously, why did you call?" Since the day Hotaru and Ruka decided to date, she rarely call on my phone. So I was surprised when she actually called. Of course, that is, if I knew she's the one who called.

"Because I'm seriously worried about you, Mikan."

"Worried in what way?" I asked. I'm curious of what she is talking about.

"Mikan, don't do something you might regret later." Hotaru warned me.

Is she saying that she knew I planned something? It's not decided yet.

"You know what, Hotaru? Even if I do something drastic, and as you say that I might regret doing it later, I think I won't be hurt anymore. I've been hurt deeply. There's no way I'll be hurt again." I explained. I hope she get it.

"That's what you think and say. I knew you still love him."

"NO." I clearly said. Since the confrontation, I told myself I'll stop loving him. I won't act like a dog wailing it's tail following her master just to seek love and comfort.

"Yeah, you don't."

I know Hotaru won't believe me anyway. She knew better than me.

How silly.

"But Hotaru, thanks. I'm flattered by the thought of you, worrying about me. I'm really grateful for having you."

I took a deep breathe.

She was just there on the other line, listening to her other half.

"But whatever my decision is, it's the path I've chosen. And whatever might happen to me, it's because I'm the cause. And even if I might regret it later, I won't be blaming myself. Cause It's the path I chose. And I should take full responsibility out of it."

Then there was a short silence.

"Hm. Just as I thought. You're really so stubborn, Mikan."

I smiled at the thought.

"So you're saying, to you, it's over?"

I deeply breathe in again.

"Someone should sue Disney for planting the ideas in the little kid's heads that every girl has a prince and everything ends up happily ever after."

"Is that an answer?" Obviously, she didn't get what I mean.

"No. But I can't answer that now."

"I know. But Mikan, I believe in you so I think you'll be alright by yourself."

"I will."

"And if you have any more problems, care to tell me, okay?"

"Yes, oka-san."

"Baka."

I can hear her laughter. It sound so good in my ears.

"I'll hang up. Ruka might call any time in a minute."

"I envy the two of you."

"Don't. There's someone out there who worth you more than you worth yourself."

I sighed. "Yeah, I hope it's true."

"It will. And one more thing."

"What."

"I think you've matured enough. Bye."

Then she hanged up the phone.

I hold my phone so tight.

How I wish I was unscathed like before.

But life goes on after all.

Then I slept that night with a one, heaving sigh.

**○ ○-----------------------------------------------○ ○**

**The Next Morning**

I walked my way to school, just like my usual routine.

I walked with my mind totally floating.

_"Did I change?"_ I was wondering if I changed. Cause even if I did, I don't think it'll badly affect me.

I reached the school. I headed towards my locker. I changed my shoes into school shoes, then I headed towards the room.

"Ne, ne, did you know? Class 2-A has a new student!"

"Really? I heard he's famous. And he look so good too!"

"KYAA~! There'll be three hotties now!"

Then the girls giggled, liking the idea.

_"New student in my class?"_ So there'll be a new student now. And it's a guy.

I know they were talking about Natsume, Ruka and the new guy.

My eyebrows met my eyes when I suddenly thought of Natsume.

The guy I loved who broke my heart.

I sighed.

Life is too unfair.

As I walk and even when I entered the room, the girls continued to talk about the new student.

Then I saw Natsume. He was dazing out in the window again.

My heart skipped a bit again.

_"No! No! Mikan!"_ I continued to warn myself. I won't be fooled anymore.

I placed my bag in my seat, then I became silent. I just listened to my surroundings.

_"The new student is quite popular. Gaining world comments even though we haven't seen him."_

"KYAA~! I saw the new student! He's so cute! He looks like Natsume-sama!"

"KYAA~! I think I'll let Haruna-neechan have Natsume-sama. I'll have the new guy myself!"

"NO! He'll be mine!"

_"HAHA.. Poor girls. You'll be hurt."_ I wanted to warn them not to fall in love. I don't want them to get hurt.

One female is enough. Or not?

The girls continued to praise the new student.

Then the bell rang.

Each of us went back to our own seats, then Narumi came in.

"Okay class, look! We have a new student! And he's soooooo handsome!" Our teacher said with dreamy eyes, and giggled like a girl.

All of us sweat dropped.

_"Just what kind of teacher is this? A maniac?_" His funny.

The girls began to giggle. They're affected, apparently.

"Okay here he comes..." Narumi said.

Then a familiar young man stepped into our room.

"Ohayou, minna-san." Then he gave out a smile. A smile that could sink thousands of ships.

_"He looks very familiar. Just when I thought I saw him?"_ I think for a while.

"EH?!!!!" Then, I finally remembered.

* * *

**Guess who he is. =)**


	37. Men's Bathroom

**Hmm.. **

**I think my story is marked as an 'OOC' cause I made some new characters. **

**So guys I'm sorry if some of you were disappointed about my characters. I've made some new characters and I hope it's okay with you? But don't worry I'll introduce the original characters later on. **

**Thanks for your awesome reviews, and keep reading! I love you! =)  
**

**

* * *

**

**Previously..**

_"Ohayou, minna-san." Then he gave out a smile. A smile that could sink thousands of ships._

_"He looks very familiar. Just when I thought I saw him?" I think for a while._

_"EH?!!!!" Then, I finally remembered._

_○ ○----------------------------------------------○ ○  
_

I really knew it was him!

I can't believe it!

"KYAA~!" The girls began to squeal.

I analyzed his facial features, and it is him indeed.

The rude guy.

No one else.

The one who gets angry over a simple matter. The one who has no manners!

How dare him! He sure has guts to shout over me!

This guy need a mental check up!

But girls sure loved him.

Why not? He looks like Natsume.

_"I wonder if they are related..."_

They really look alike. Not like identical twins but somehow, if you look at this new guy, you can see Natsume from him.

And I'm getting irritated.

I tried my best not to remember that scene.

"ARGHH..." I murmured.

"Introduce yourself." Narumi said to the new student.

I can imagine the girls' ears getting larger just to clearly hear what the new student is going to say.

"My name is Kotaru Hyuuga. Yoroshiku." Then he bowed his head and he showed his wide grin that could sink even Titanic.

"EH?!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" The class said in chorus.

Is he related to Natsume?! No way!

_"Doki..doki.."_ I think my heart skipped a bit.

Hey! What is this feeling?!

_"Can't be... Erase! Erase!"_ I said to myself.

The time I saw his grin, I swear my heart skipped a bit! That's not even normal.

I calmed myself down, thinking that maybe that was just my imagination.

_"It's just my imagination... It's just my imagination..."_ I repeat to myself.

But this guy couldn't be his relative!

WHY IT HAS TO BE LIKE THAT????????!!!!!!!!

"KYAA~!!!!!!!!!!" The girls squealed again. Of course it'll be much, much better if he is Natsume's relative.

They liked that idea. But not me.

"If you have any questions, feel free to ask him. Is that okay with you, Kotaru-kun?" Narumi said to him.

"Yes. Feel free." He replied. Smiling.

That's when the girls became lovey-dovey.

"KYAA~!" That's the 3rd time they squealed.

_"Jeez.."_ My ears will explode soon.

"Kotaru-kun, what do you want us to call you?" A girl in my class asked.

"You can call me whatever you want." Then he showed that grin of his.

"KYAA~!" This will be the 4th time.

"Kotaru-kun, are you related to Natsume-kun?"

Everyone in the class were waiting for his reply.

As for Natsume, he seemed to be uninterested.

"Yes. I'm his cousin."

_"EH?!!!!!!!!! FOR REAL?!"_

_"REALLY?"_

_"THAT'S GREAT!"_

_"THAT'S WHY THEY LOOK ALIKE!"_

_"KYAA~!"_

Those were the reactions. So I guess they're really cousins eh? Somehow, their personalities both stinks.

I sweat dropped. Is this a comedy show?

After a series of questions and answers, the class seemed to be satisfied with the answers they've got.

_Name: Kotaru Hyuuga_

_Age: 16_

_Blood Type: A_

_Birthday: February 14, 1993_

_Favorite Color: Blue_

_Favorite Food: Dumplings_

_He transferred here to Alice Academy due to family issues.  
_

_His mother is Natsume's sister._

So, they're really cousins.

"Okay, Kotaru, let's assign a seat for you. Let's see.." Narumi said to him.

_"Sensei! Here! It's vacant here!"_ A girl said, raising her hand._  
_

_"No sensei! Here! I think were meant to be!" _Another girl raised her hand._  
_

_"Sensei here!" _Another girl said.

While Narumi was looking for a vacant seat, Kotaru's eyes met mine.

_"Oh, crap! I think he recognized me! Oh please God, No!"_ I prayed. I was wishing he won't recognize me or else, I'm dead meat!

"Let's see.." Narumi said.

Kotaru smirked.

_"I'm dead."_ I conclude. He recognized me.

"I think I'll seat at the back. I'm quite far-sighted." Then he pointed the seat which was vacant. Yes, next to me.

_"Liar."_ I don't think he has any eye defect.

"EH?! KOTARU-KUN!" Obviously, the girls didn't want him to seat next to me.

"Why does everyone want Mikan?" Sumie potested.

But I didn't mind.

While he was walking towards his seat, I cover my face with my hand, turning my head away from his gaze, just so in case we don't have any eye contact. Or there will be World War III.

When I felt that he reached his seat, he said, "Let's get along well."

_"Is he talking to me?"_ There's no way he would talk to me after I humiliate him in front of many people!

I turned my head left and right to check out if he was really talking to me.

When I think there's no one else he'll be talking to, "Are you talking to me?" I pointed my finger at myself as I asked him.

He chuckled. "Yes, you."

_"He's kind now.. I guess that's a show-off. Better be careful."_ I bet he's a one egoistic idiot.

I didn't answer him. Instead, I turned my head and faced the board.

"Okay, class, help Kotaru to be familiar with this school okay? I'll leave."

"Hai." That was mostly the girls. Then Narumi left.

I can sense some of the boys hated him because he was gathering the girls' attentions.

Lunch came. The girls accompanied him and they teach him some of the rules here in school, and I think he was quite enjoying that.

I looked at him from afar, and he really resembles Natsume. Dark Brown hair with green eyes that looked so hypnotizing. Perfect jawlines with good facial shape.

He looks handsome and cool.

_"Doki..doki.."_ No! My heart is reacting on it's own! What's this?

I erased that thought completely. I just hoped my remaining school days will be okay.

I'm half okay. And I don't wanna go insane.

Dismissal time.

I was walking my way home.

Actually, in this cruel world, only few students walked their way home. Considering that this is a rich school, we can obviously conclude that they were going home with their expensive cars.

I sighed. Even though I did not move and do much, why is it like I'm exhausted?

While walking, I can sense someone is following me.

_"Do something and I'll kick your ass.."_ I hope that man won't make a wrong move. I didn't turn my head, cause deep inside, I'm a bit afraid.

I walked fast again. So fast that I didn'dt even noticed there's a rock on my way. And so I tripped.

I touched my back. It hurts.

"Aw.." I murmured.

"Oi, commoner."

I looked up at the one who was following me, and much to my surprise, it was him.

_"EH? Kotaru? Why is he following me?" _I thought it was a bad guy. And even the way he approach me resembled Natsume.

_"OH GOD! What's happening to this world?"_

"Wow, Thank you, rich guy."

"Your welcome, commoner."

My eyebrows twitched. Is this guy insulting me?

I stood up, fixing my school uniform.

"What do you want?" I asked.

"Remember me?" He said.

I thought he was referring the for the first time we met.

"Of course. Who wouldn't forget someone as annoying as you? You're the most rude guy I've ever met."

"Thank You." Then he smiled.

It was useless talking with this guy. He's trying to get back at me.

"Look, I'm sorry for the last time." I apologized, half-sincerely. Who would want to sincerely apologize to this freak?!

"Oh, that. I don't think I can forgive you for that." His expression changed. His face get dimmer as soon as he speak.

_"What?" _My eyes widen. This guy is ridiculous! He's a one egoistic brat!

He cornered me into the thick wall, were it was barely noticed.

And my heart pumped fast again.

"You know what? Never in my life I heard someone shout at me. You've got the guts." He said, pinning me to the wall.

"I.. I.. I think I gotta go.." I was trying to escape. Not because I'm afraid, it's because I get uneasy and suddenly, I get conscious.

"And you know what? You look so innocent and pure." He said as he pinned me closer.

_"EH?! What's with this man?!"_ He can compliment and insult me at the same time.

When he finally realized that I hardly breathe, he released me and he said, "Just kidding. Let's get along well, See you tomorrow!" Then he showed that wide grin of his.

When he left, I sat down in a corner for a while. Why does it occurred to me that I'm not afraid at all? Any normal girl would be shouting and asking for help. But why...?

Oh well, I walked my way home with his grin marked on my head.

_"Damn him..."_

○ ○-----------------------------------○ ○

**The Next Morning**

As usual, the same routine. Lunch came then dismissal.

At dismissal time, I decided to go to my Sakura tree. How I've missed that place.

The last time I went there, my life was normal.

I decided to reminisce my childhood as I lay my head into the green grass while looking at the clear, blue sky.

I sat and lean my back on it's huge trunk, while hugging my legs.

Then my tears flow. I didn't mean to cry. It's just that I've missed my parents and my grandfather.

Then I saw a couple kissing. The guy leaned his back at the tree, while the girl is kissing him tenderly.

_"Gotta go.."_ I don't want to ruin the moment.

I forgot my bag while I was walking, so I decided to get it back without interrupting the two. And when I looked back, the truth slapped my face.

And so, my heart break again into tiny pieces.

Natsume & Haruna.

I tried to fight back my tears, cause I already swore to myself I won't be affected by them anymore.

I swear I'll be strong.

And so, I left.

* * *

"Let go of me Haruna." Natsume said to Haruna as free himself.

Haruna released him, then she said, "Why? Just before the bet I can actually say you like my kisses. I think my skills weren't good enough.."

Nasume sighed.

"Don't do that again or I'll hate you forever."

Haruna's face became horrible.

"Why Natsume?! Is it because of Mikan?! What did she tell you?! And now you seemed to be attached to her! What's wrong with you?!" She said as he shook his shoulders.

"It's none of your business. I'm over with the bet." Natsume said then he left Haruna.

"You'll pay for this Mikan..." Haruna murmured as soon as Natsume left.

* * *

My feet walked on it's own. I don't actually know where I was going.

Until I bumped into someone.

"Oi, commoner. What are you doing here? This is a men's bathroom."

I looked at him, then I was surprised I actually went into a men's bathroom. The one I bumped into was Kotaru.

"Hey! Are you crying?" He asked.

"What?" I touched my face, and yeah, I can feel my tears.

"Hey, why are you crying?" He asked again, seemed to be curious.

"N-nothing..." But my tears fell again. They fell as if there's no tomorrow.

Then I found myself crying on his uniform.

* * *

**Thank you and don't screw me for a new character. Love you guys! **

**Review moreeeeeeee! ROCK ON!  
**


	38. An Angel Fallen From The Sky

**Guys, I made a mistake in the last chappie. **

**Kotaru's mother should be the sister of Natsume's mother. So he and Natsume are cousins.  
**

**Thanks to TheSassyGhurl for pointing it out. Thank you sooooooo much!**

**I got a lot of ideas mixed up in my head that's why sometimes, a made a few errors. Thank you for noticing it. I'm so glad! Credits will be shown in the next chapter. =) **

**And thanks a lot for those awesome reviews! Gambatte~! ^_____________^  


* * *

**Why does it hurt so much? I knew that he love Haruna. But when they parted ways, I hold onto this hope that he may see me as a girl, a girl which he can spend his days with.

When I saw them kissing, I said to myself that I won't cry. I won't cry because I decided to be a strong girl in which they can't hurt anymore. I'm too tired of crying for them. Why does fate have to be so cruel?

As far as I remember, I didn't do anything wrong. But why, why does it squeeze my heart?

"Hic...hic..." I cried onto this new student's uniform. We've been together for almost an hour.

"Hey, how long are you gonna cry?" He said while he patted my back. Now we were under the Sakura trees. He brought me here cause he said he found this place relaxing. Which in my opinion, is correct. Never in my life that this place disappointed me. I'm glad that someone appreciate this place.

I continued to cry, then I decided to stop. I was expecting him to be annoyed, because I'm such a crybaby. Although he says things, he never sounded so annoyed. It was like he became my handkerchief.

"Stop crying. Just explain why you cried." He said. Of course, this really needs an explanation.

I stayed quiet, feeling the air that brushes my skin, the petals that were carried by the wind, and the peaceful sound of the lake.

I was hesitating whether to tell him my biggest mistake in life, and that is, I fell in love. And yeah, with his cousin. I thought at first that he was such an egoistic brat, but right now, I saw his other side. And that is, he can be a very nice friend.

He already saw that I'm crying, I might as well tell him what happened. Cause I'm beginning to trust this guy.

"I fell in love with someone. I'm happy when we spent days together. At first, I thought he's a very arrogant guy, which is true. I swear I won't fall in love with him because of his personality. But yeah, fate played with me. I realized I fell for him. Hardly. There never came a day that I don't want to see him, to hold him, and to talk to him. Because it was such a pleasure to see his smile. To see him laugh. He's the type of guy that rarely smiles and laughs. I can't forget his kisses, although it was meant to be an accident. But fate really loves to play with me. The sudden change of atmosphere that happened between us was because of one stupid bet!" I said, with another tears flowing again in to my cheek.

I analyzed his expression, and he really is a good listener. He just listened to me, without saying anything.

And so, I continued. "I'm known in my class as 'Miss Ordinary and Miss Plain' because obviously, I don't stand out that much. I never surpass anyone. My beauty is very ordinary. The bet that happened is that, make Miss Ordinary fell in love with him. And by the day she confesses, he'll dump the girl right away. And you know what? It happened. I fell in love with him to the point of confessing to him. When I confessed to him, he didn't say anything. It's like he just watched a dog barking. And that made my heart ache. But what aches the most is that he and his girlfriend never broke up. He said they broke up but apparently, they don't. His girlfriend told me what's happening. She even called me names. She hates me. I was hoping that she's lying, but when I asked the guy, he didn't react. And so, I ran away. Because my heart was totally shattered into pieces. It's like the truth slapped me in my face."

I look up to him, and he looked back at me. It hurts more because the way he looks at me is the same way as Natsume looks at me. I turned my head away.

"You can't be crying now because that event happened some time ago. And I'm sure you already cry you heart out. Did you happen to see anything?" He asked.

_"He's clever.."_ He can totally see right through me. He's like Hotaru. What he said makes a lot of sense.

"I saw him a little while ago here, he's kissing his girlfriend." I said, a matter-of-fact.

He looked again to me, and he wipe my tears. I can feel his fingers that tenderly touched my cheeks.

After he wiped my tears, I looked at another direction because I swear my heart skipped a bit again.

_"What's wrong with me?"_ Lately I've been affected. And it can't be.

"So, what do you plan to do?" He asked me when he realized I finally calmed down.

"I don't actually know what to do, but I swore to myself I won't let him live his life without regrets. I want him to experience the same pain I've felt, the pain he had given to me. I want him to feel being abandoned and being played with. I want him to feel that..." I said with my fist clenched. Anger was all over my face.

"Who's the guy? And who's the girlfriend?"

I forgot to tell him that the one who broke my heart was his cousin. I wonder how he will react.

"Natsume & Haruna. The famous couple." I said. He stayed quiet for a while, with a smirk forming in his face.

"Pffft-- HAHHAHAHAHAH!!!!" Then he laughed.

"What's funny?" I asked him. I can't believe this guy! To laugh at such things!

"Hahaha... So it's Natsume and Haruna, eh? That guy. He's such a womanizer." He said, sounding as if he knew so much about his cousin.

"What do you mean?" I was fishing for information.

"Natsume is a playboy. He can't be seriously going out with a girl."

My eyes widen. What is he talking about?

"Look, as you can see, I look a lot like him. And to be frankly, we have the same personality. The only thing that differs me from him is that I treat girls nicely. I bet he ignore girls. Am I right?"

I nodded.

"And so to say, I'm a womanizer myself. And like him, I don't date girls. I play with girls."

"Eh? " My eyebrow raised.

"You still don't get it? Haruna and Nasume never dated."

"Eh?!" What's the meaning of that?!

"They probably look like they were dating, but apparently, they don't. I bet Haruna is head over heels with him."

"But I swear Natsume likes her..." I said. My eyes can't be blind! I even saw them kissing! And he is so concern about her. There are times I can feel it.

"Maybe. But not to the point of loving her."

"What do you mean???" I asked.

"Are you really a scholar here? Use your brain. Natsume is a god damn playboy. He can't be serious with girls."

And I get it. So Haruna is pushing herself towards Natsume and Natsume maybe liked her but he did not love her.

_"What's this feeling?" _Why did I suddenly felt so happy? It can't be. I hate him now!

"Finally got it?" He asked.

I nodded.

"Great." He said.

I looked at him, asking why.

"I bet you want revenge." He stated. And I can't really believe that he really knows what I'm feeling.

"Yes. I know this may sound too ridiculous but still, my mind says that I should get back to him." I said with my eyes gloomy. I've never been this sad before.

"I'll help you." He said, showing that wide grin of his.

"EH? For real?!" I said. This guy is amazing! An angel fallen from the sky!

"Let me do wonders into your world, Baka." He said then he grabbed my hand and we ran.

"Hey! Where are we going?!" I really have no idea where we will go.

"Just follow." He said as we ran away.

_"I don't know what he plans but maybe... Just maybe... Helping me will cost Natsume the same pain as I've felt..."_

* * *

**Where will they go?**

**Sorry if it's a bit short, I'm planning to make the next chapter longer. I'm quite busy because I prepare for my upcoming exams so, hope you understand. =) But still, Thank you so much!**


	39. Changes

_"Come forth, sweet stars, and comfort heaven's heart,  
Glimmer, ye waves, 'round else unlighted sands;  
Oh night! divorce our sun and sky apart-  
Never our lips, our hands."_

_-- Sidney Lanier_

_○ ○-----------------------------------------------------------------------○ ○  
_

I was walking towards the school this morning and I'm quite early. Last night, I have a terrific moment with Kotaru. I was quite surprised at first, but then, it's a new experience for me.

He bought this new shoes for me, well, it's part of the plan. I'm walking, in which everybody can hear my footsteps, not to mention the heels that I'm wearing. Those that appear in TV shows.

Everything's unbelievable. I rarely closed my eyes. Sometimes, I would pinch myself just to check if everything is real. I never experience this total change in my whole life.

I'm walking my path towards my room. There are many students that have already gone in their respective rooms. And some were staying in the corridor. I'm flattered by their expressions and comments. Who wouldn't be? Their praising me, which never happened in my whole life.

I can hear their mumbles and whisperings. A new sound which is not familiar to my ears.

_"Ne, is that a transfer student?"_

_"I don't know. That's the first time I've seen her."_

_"She's beautiful! Her skin so white. I wonder what's her secret.."_

_"Kyaa~! Such a beauty!"_

Those were the girls' reactions. I can hear them whispering as I passed through them.

_"Is that a new student?"_

_"She's beautiful. I wonder if I can make her my girlfriend."_

_"She's got the curves, man!"_

_"She looked sophisticated."_

And that is, the boys' reactions.

Who would've thought? The Miss Ordinary and Plain Mikan Sakura was acknowledge and admired by her schoolmates. It'll be a lot of surprise if they knew that it was me, which for them, does not exist.

I opened the door of our room, praying and mumbling some spells. I was happy, okay, with the comments so far. But what I'm not prepared is what he, Natsume Hyuuga, will say. This revenge was because of him. All this changes were caused by such intent desire of getting back and making him feel the pain I've felt.

This feeling is powerful and confounding, yet, I'm nervous and all.

As I opened the door, everyone looked at me. I entered the class room, with such poise and finesse, in which no one could ever imagine that it was me.

Everyone whispered to one another who I was, and why I'm in the room.

_"Who is she? She looks cute!"_

_"Is she our new classmate? Wow!"_

_"She looks rich.."_

They were obviously wrong, cause this is none other than the ugly duckling as I was, Mikan Sakura.

Sumire approached me and asked me who I was.

"Good Morning, are you a new student? What's your name?" She asked in a friendly tone. Never in whole life I've heard her say such friendly things to the old me.

_"This is fun.."_ I might as well play with her.

"I'm Mikan Sakura, and no, I'm not new." I said, with bravery in my tone.

I passed after her, then I went to my seat.

Everyone looked at me.

"EH???!!!!!!!!!!" They all said in unison.

Of course those in normal state would be saying that, if not, then you're stupid.

I looked at Natsume in the corner of my eyes, peeping of what his reaction could be. He seemed quite amused and surprised. He never imagine I would turn out to be the girl he dumped, just few days ago.

I can hear them, saying such things I've never heard before.

_"EH?! Is that Mikan?! Are you serious?!"_

_"Indeed she is! That's why I wonder why she's quite familiar!"_

_"I didn't even realize she's such a beauty!"_

_"She's like Haruna! They both stand out!"_

If they wonder that I'll be Haruna, they're wrong. I'll never be that kind of person.

Never in my whole life.

I looked at the windows, gazing the clear, blue, sky. And so, I remembered what happened last night.

The night where everything in me changed.

**Flashback.. Last Night.**

Kotaru dragged me, grabbing my hand.

"Hey! Where are we going?!" I really have no idea where we will go.

"Just follow." He said as we ran away.

We reached the main gate of the school, then there's an expensive car, I'm not familiar with the model but I'm sure it's an expensive one.

"Get in." He ordered.

I did not hesitate at once, cause I'm sure he'll be a good guy this night.

"Where exactly are we going?" I asked, no annoyance in my tone.

"Just wait till we get there." He said.

I'm not sure where will be going. I have no idea, but I'm sure wherever it is, it might be an expensive place.

_"The Hyuugas were rich, right?"_ I thought. That is a fact. A fact that is known y every people here in Japan.

While we were seating at the back, Kotaru said to the driver to open the stereo. The driver opened the car stereo, playing one of my favorite songs.

Then I heard Kotaru sang along with the song.

_"Not bad, he had such nice voice.."_ I heard the way he sang, it's like he's not an amateur. He's damn good!

"I didn't know you have a nice voice..." I said, a bit shy.

He continued to sing, and now he's singing right in front my face.

"I have. You can obviously hear it." He said then he went back to singing.

_"Arrogant.."_ I murmured. I don't care whether he hears it or not.

A few minutes had passed. We were now at our destination.

I stopped walking for a while. I've been in this place before!

The Hyuuga's private mall.

"Hey! What are we going to do here?!" I asked him, surprised because I have no idea of what he will do.

"Come inside." He grabbed my hand then he pulled me inside.

We walked until we reach a parlor. Now I have an idea of what he was planning to do.

"Don't tell me... You'll make me work here?! How will this thing help me get back to him?!" I said to him. I already have work!

He chuckled. And his chuckle sounded like a mellow song in my ears. So calming and soft.

"Baka. Baka. Baka. Who told you you're going to work here? Are you really a scholar?" He asked that made me annoyed.

"Well, it's none of your business whether I'm a scho--" He cut me off before I can finished my sentence.

"Quit blabbing. Just get inside, I'll get you a make-over." He ordered.

I can't protest, can I? He's trying to help me.

The owner of the parlor greeted us. She led us in one of the comfortable seats, to settle things up.

"What can I do for you? Kotaru-kun?" She asked politely.

There's no wonder that all of the staffs here knew him, he's a part of the Hyuugas after all.

"Give this simpleton a total make-over. From head to toe." He ordered. The owner nodded.

"Is this your new girl Kotaru-kun?" She joked. I didn't laughed at the joke, it sounded as an insult to me.

"No. How can I have such bad tastes?" He replied, uninterested.

I sighed. "Sorry for having such bad tastes." I apologized.

"Why? You wanted to be my 109th girl?" He asked.

Oh come on! I don't want to argue with this one, egoistic brat! 109th he say?! Bah!

"Miss, excuse me, can we start?" I said to the owner. The owner and Kotaru laughed.

The attendant told me what to do. All I have to do is to seat and she'll do the rest.

While doing the make-over, Kotaru is talking to a girl. No, he's flirting with a customer.

_"Jeez... So he really is a playboy, eh?"_ I thought. Based on his actions, he's indeed a playboy.

The attendant did a lot of changes in my face. Not just my face, but everything that has to be changed. She treated my hair.

"You already have a nice hair. It's silky. I'll just put a light treatment to it.." She said while brushing my hair.

Then while in the process of treating it, she treated my nails.

She cleaned it, without putting any colors but a transparent one.

After she did my hair, she cut it into the desire she wanted.

Then I received a foot spa. After they have done it, they put a facial mask on my face, then they plucked my eyebrows, forming a new arc, which is quite sophisticated.

After the facial mask, it's finished.

I analyzed my face, it indeed changed! I'm more than contented in the change that happened!

My eyebrows formed a new arc, my face appeared more glossy and smooth. I knew from the start that I have a smooth face cause I'm not any kind of teenager that produces acne and too much oil. My face was like of a newborn baby. My nails, appeared more dainty and stylish. I felt my foot was so soft as new. And my hair, now untied and free from ponytail. The new haircut is pretty stylish, revealing more beauty than I've ever had.

"You look so pretty.." The attendant said.

"Thank you." I thanked her sincerely. Thanks to her, I look more like a person now.

Not the ugly duckling anymore.

I get out of the seat and I went back to Kotaru, who was currently flirting with a girl. He was just about to kiss the girl when I interrupted.

"Ehemm.." I coughed. Too fake.

They stopped.

"What's with you?!" He said to me while turning his head towards me.

Then he stopped talking for a while. He analyzed me, from head to toe, with much amusement and admiration in his face. That made me blushed and uneasy.

"Kotaru-kun.." I said to him, more like a whisper.

He paused for a while then he looked at me, with such big eyes.

"Who are you?" He said.

I sweat dropped. He's quite the comedian.

"Mikan Sakura." I said.

"Eh?! Is that you?!" He can't believe. Well, I can't really believe either.

I nodded.

"Really? You look like a person now! The Mikan I knew looked like this." Then he showed me a page in a magazine he's holding. It pictures a horse.

"Eh?" I asked. Then he laughed.

"Just kidding. Let's go. Goodbye Miranda, I'll give you a call."

_"So Miranda's the name of his 109th girl.."_ He's quite expert in dealing with girls. He got to get intimate with her in a matter of minutes. Perfect.

He stood up, saying goodbye to his 109th girl, which, I was sure who's annoyed with me. It's obviously because I interrupted them a while ago.

He grabbed my arms again then we went into a very famous clothing line.

"I'll buy you clothes. Look, your uniform sucks." He referred to my uniform which is quite faded. I already used it last year. And since my grandpa can't send me money that time, I decided to use the old ones.

"Why, Thank you." Talking about sarcasm.

"You welcome." Then he smiled.

I don't know why but I always loved that wide grin of his.

He bought me new sets of uniforms and new pair of shoes.

That time, I was quite shy because I didn't knew he was going to buy this things for me. I have no money, that's why I can't buy new things. But fo him, it's like shopping without worrying for the bill and how much it will cost.

Unbelievable.

After shopping, he treated me to an ice cream store.

"What flavor?" He asked.

"Mango. My favorite." I said. I've always loved ice cream. There's no stopping me from it.

"Mocha. My favorite." He said.

After the girl which is in charge of selling ice cream handed us our ice cream, we went back.

The mall is pretty quiet. Of course only Hyuugas were allowed to enter this mall. I'm lucky I got the chance to enter this world class mall. Then we came across the restaurant, La Classique.

Then suddenly, I remembered those happy times with Natsume. The one where he is concerned about the cut in my finger.

I sighed.

"What's wrong?" Kotaru asked.

"Nothing. Thank you for these." I referred to the shopping bags he bought for me.

"No problem. I said I'll help you right?" He said.

"No, don't worry I'll pay you as soon as--" Again, he cut me off.

"No need. I'll kill you if you do. By the way, you look lovely. I guess the make-over's worth it." He smirked.

I blushed. I'm not used to guys complimenting me.

"T-thanks..." I murmured. I wonder if he heard it.

Then we went back to his car and he drove me home.

I shared to him how I live my everyday life, and so he shares his.

And that's one of my wonderful nights. I made a new friend.

**End of flashback.**

Remembering that night gave me goosebumps. I was blessed.

A lot of my classmates were still talking about the change that happened to me. Some were trying to approach and be friendly with me, but they didn't.

Then Kotaru came in to the room.

"Ohayou Kotaru-kun!" The girls shouted in chorus.

"Hehe... Playboy..." I thought. Almost all the girls in my class seemed to be attached to him. It's obvious because he treat them nicely.

"Ohayou." Then he smiled.

"KYAA~!" The girls squealed.

"Kotaru-kun! I love you!!" Teh girls shouted. he just smiled at them.

Then Kotaru looked at Natsume.

"Ohayou, Natsume." He greeted him.

Natsume just nodded.

Then Kotaru walked towards me.

"Ohayo, Mikan." He said.

"Oha--" before I could finish my sentence, he kissed me in my cheeks.

I was shocked. And so is the class.

"She's my new girlfriend." He declared.

"EH???????!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" We all shouted in unison.

* * *

**Guys I'll be changing home tomorrow so I'm not sure if I can update tomorrow. But I'll try. Reviews! =)**


	40. Complications

**WOW! Thanks for the awesome reviews! Sorry for the late update, I have things to fix so, it took a while. And I'm enjoying my new home! By the way, school is near, so guys, I can't promise I'll be updating everyday. =(  
**

* * *

"EH????!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" We all shouted in unison.

_"EH? Me? Girlfriend?" _I can't possibly believe it! What's with him!?

"WHY?! Why Mikan?!" Some of the girls asked.

Based on the expression shown by their faces, they're irritated by his declaration.

"Oh my God! Don't tell me it's real?!" Sumire shouted, and so the girls agreed with her.

I looked at Haruna and Natsume. Haruna smirked ironically, while Natsume's eyebrows met his eyes. He don't seemed to be pleased with the idea. He didn't say a thing but I knew deep inside him that he was shocked, and I may be arrogant to say this but, I got this feeling that he wanted to oppose the idea. But yet, there's something stopping him to say that.

Maybe because his pride tells him so. He's like Kotaru, one egoistic idiot. There's no doubt that they're cousins.

"Kotaru-kun! Is that true?" The girls asked him, with such puppy eyes, requesting for sympathy.

"Yes." He said, smiling.

I stood up, not knowing why he said that. The fact that he's an idiot for telling those things proved that he is crazy also.

"Hey Kotaru! What are you saying?! Were not--" But before I could finish what I want to say, he covered my mouth with his palms and he looked straight into my eyes, at the same time he is also eyeing Natsume.

And I now get what he was trying to say. Maybe it was also a part of the plan.

He whispered to me that made my whole body stiffened. His breath made my cells freeze, and made my face turned red. Oh God! I'm not vulnerable enough!

"Shh.. It's a part of the plan. Come on, I'll make your wish come true." He whispered huskily.

I nodded. Then the girls had World War III.

Then Narumi came.

Although the class started, I still think of why he said that although it was clearly a 'part of the plan'. Yet why do I doubt him? I felt a kind of guilty. I knew from the start that he wanted to help me. And for that, I'm grateful. But why, oh why did I just doubt him?

I looked at Natsume helplessly. He just stared at me, but I got a hint of what he is feeling.

Something's wrong. And so he thought.

If only he knew that I wanted to get back at him so badly, he might have ignored my presence. Cause his pride tells him so.

Lunch came. Kotaru and I ate together. Everyone was looking at us. Almost everyone liked the scenery. Who would've thought? The one that doesn't stand so much, is now paired with one of the hotties here in school.

_"They look so good together!"_

_"Is the girl a transfer student?"_

_"I heard she's Miss Ordinary."_

_"That's why she's quite familiar."_

_"I didn't know she's such a beauty!"_

_"And Kotaru-kun look so handsome!"_

_"Kyaa~!"_

Those were the reactions settled upon by the students. I don't actually care what they say. What I do care about now is my 'revenge' on a certain guy. The guy who badly turned my world upside down. The guy I hate the most. Now.

Escaping the reality was pretty hard for me. I tried so hard to fight it, yet, still I blame him for what happened to me. I'm such a bad girl. But who cares? Everyone who had their heart scathed would turn into this kind of being. And no one can blame me.

But the root of this is, I learned how to love. I learned how to love that's why I became like this.

And I swear I won't be in love again. With him.

After lunch, I can still feel everyone's eyes staring at us, like were some hot couple that recently achieved a goal or something.

"I don't like it.." I whispered to Kotaru.

"You'll get used to it." He whispered back.

I think whispering like this would appear normal to the people, especially they knew that we were a new couple in town. But a fake couple, to say.

Kotaru's a gentleman. Before we eat during lunchtime, he pulled my chair, so he can let me seat. He even offered his hand whenever I want to stand up. So maybe, I now know why there's a lot of girls that was attracted to him. He's a gentleman. Not to mention his looks. Anyone would go crazy just to look at it. Whoever thought he's ugly must be blind. Even from afar, you can still recognized his handsome face.

But that doesn't mean I'm attracted to him. I'm just stating the facts. No personal feelings involved.

Or else, it'll be too much hard to handle.

Dismissal time. Everyone was walking their butts out of the school. Kotaru said he'll take me home, but I refused. Besides he's going to attend some family gathering, his family from his father side. And I said that I'll be going to my favorite spot. I mean, 'our' favorite spot.

"You sure?" He asked. But I knew that he also wanted to send me home.

"It's okay. I'll just text you. Go back now. Hurry up." I said to him then I smile.

He smiled back. "Okay." Then he walked towards his car.

When I can' finally see his car, I walked my way to my favorite spot. Yeah, the Sakura trees.

When I reached the Sakura trees, I sat down, feeling those familiar nature that have been calming me for 2 years. The cold breeze that brushes my skin, the green Bermuda grass that look so healthy and damp, the trees that dances with the wind, the view of the peaceful lake, and the cherry blossoms that falls from up above, like blessings from God.

This nature soothes my nerves, calming my lost senses. I've been depressed lately. But whenever I came to this spot, it never fails to strengthen my weak heart. It never fails me to bring such happiness. I'm a simple person, so just the view from this spot makes me happy.

I closed my eyes for a second. Humming a song that could make me sleep.

"Hmmm... Hmmm... Hmmm..." I hummed.

But I heard some footsteps so I guess I'm not alone.

And when I opened my eyes to check who he was, it was Natsume.

Right in front of me. Right in front of my face.

"N-Natsume?" I asked, my voice shattered. I can't believe that he's in front of me now!

"Why did you stop humming?" He asked as he leaned closer, pinning my back at the innocent tree.

My face turned a bit red. He even listened to my humming!

_"No I can't be like this as I was before!"_ I warned myself. I can't be a completely foolish girl again that blushes when her crush was in front of her. It shouldn't be. I hate him now.

"So? What the hell do you care?" I asked him, completely hiding my shattered voice, raising the tone.

I'm pretty surprised that my voice sounded so whole.

"It's not my business." He said, completely calm. And he's leaning closer and closer!

"I'm glad you know. " I answered, my eyes looking at the other direction.

Then there came a short silence.

He sighed. "I don't know what's going between Kotaru and you but.. I'll warn you. He's a playboy."

_"Jeez.. I already know that, I even saw it right in front of my naked eyes!"_ I wanted to tell him that. But my mouth uttered a different response.

"You have no right to tell me this things."

"But, I don't want you to get hurt." He said. And that made my heart skipped a beat for a while!

_"Darn it! No Mikan! Control yourself! You hate him now. As in HATE!"_ I said to myself. I won't fall for this dumb crap again!

"HAHA!" I laughed. But my heart aches. "Hurt? Just who are you to say those things to me? You have no right! Just who do you think you are?! If Kotaru's a playboy, so is you! You have no right to criticize him! You should have looked in a mirror and think about what you're saying!" i said to him.

He let his guard down for a while.

"Do you want to hear my honest opinion?" He said.

And suddenly, my knees wobbled. It's like I don't want to hear what he wants to say. I suddenly got nervous.

"W-what.." I said.. Unsure of what my reaction look liked.

"I don't think you're actually going out. If that's a show, then it's pretty effective. But not for me." He said.

"How did he knew?" Kotaru and I were pretty sure that we acted very well. So why did he knew?

His fist raised, and I closed my eyes because he'll punch me.

Or was it my imagination? He punched the tree beside me.

"I know I did a lot of awful things to you. And I'm sorry.." He said as he bow his head completely on top of my left shoulder.

I didn't know what to say. I'm frozen.

But reminiscing those scenes where he hurt me, I made my mind.

_"Darn it! Why does he have the same effect on me? I should get rid of this completely!"_ So I pulled his head away, and I bitterly said.

"No can do. You've already created your damage. I just hope I'll learn how to forgive. Your bad if I don't." Then I stood up and ran away.

I left him there.

And my tears completely flow out of my eyes.

* * *

**Reviews! And school started. Just hope that I can update frequently.. I'll try my best! **


	41. I'm Not In Love With A Stripper

**School just started. OMG! =(

* * *

**Last night, I couldn't sleep at all. I still remember what happened that afternoon. I knew I said such a harsh thing. But then, I couldn't help myself. It's like I said it out of nowhere. I didn't mean to say that. But my damaged heart tells me so.

He shows concern yet he hurt me. My heart wanted to believe him, but my mind doesn't. How can I believe that crap? It was total scrutiny.

Bad for him, I won't believe in him anymore.

Kotaru is always with me. He accompanied me anywhere I want to go. And these fast few days, I get used to people staring at us. They're staring like there's some hot celebrity couple passing their way. I was kinda flattered and yet, conscious.

"There's a gathering for the Hyuuga Family. Remember? A few days ago I went to my father's family gathering. And this time, from my mother's family." He said while we were eating together with Hotaru and Ruka. I felt kinda guilty because I kept our dating a secret from Hotaru. I don't wanna tell her that it's just a fake, but maybe someday, I'll tell her. Just, not now. Oh please, not now.

"What's that got to do with me?" I asked. It's not so him, blabbering words out of nowhere.

"You'll come. I'll introduce you as my girlfriend." He said, then he grinned.

I paused for a while. Hyuuga's family gathering, so that means, Natsume will be there. There's also 98% chance that Haruna will be there. And just the thought of 3 of us going there made me shiver. I don't know how I will face him after I said those harsh things to him.

"Eh? Are you serious?!" I asked. Then I kicked his legs from below the table.

"Aw!" He moaned. "Oh come on! Be nice!" He said, nearly shouting. Pretty annoyed.

I raised my eyebrow.

"Mikan-chan, I'll go too. And I'll bring Hotaru." Ruka said. He looked at Hotaru, but Hotaru is expressionless, eating crab brains.

"But why will you bring us?" I asked. If it's a family gathering, it should be only the relatives that will have the right to go there. We are considered as outsiders so I can't see any reason why we have to go. I mean, Hotaru and I.

"That's the tradition. I may either bring some of my close friends or my girlfriend." He explained.

"But I don't want to be introduced as your girlfriend.." I excused. But the truth is, we were just pretending and faking it so what's the use of introducing me to his family? And besides, Natsume and Haruna will be there. Just the presence of them make the whole surrounding stink.

"Then I'll introduce you as my close friend." He said, smiling.

"Why?" I was confused of why he wanted me to be there, although it is clearly shown that were just faking the relationship we had.

"I don't want to spend the night without you." Then he reached for my cheeks from across the table then he pinched it.

I blushed. Oh God! Is this even a human?!

"Eherm." Ruka and Hotaru coughed. They mean that we should stop being lovey dovey or the whole school might make a scandal out of it.

Everyone in the cafeteria were looking at us.

"Ruka why are you going?" I asked. He's not a Hyuuga so I'm pretty curious of why he'll be going there and Hotaru too.

"Family friend. Were invited." He said. I looked at Hotaru and she's still eating crab brains.

"Ahhh..." I sweat dropped. I can't imagine Hotaru. Wearing a raging outfit, but acting sly and quiet. Haha.

"When will it be held?" Hotaru, finally asked.

"Tomorrow night." Kotaru said.

Then the bell rang.

After classes, Kotaru send me home. He told me that he'll send me a dress later, so I can wear it for the gathering tomorrow night.

And it did. He send me a deep red chiffon balloon dress, with a a wide black belt that encloses my waist. He also send me a pair of black high heels, with Swarovski crystals on it. And a set of jewelry. And inside the box, there came a note.

_"I know you're a good girl so I won't be giving this things to you._

_ Take good care of them and hand it back to me._

_I know you're not the type that would claim things so,_

_Do what would make you feel comfortable."_

_ --Kotaru_

I smiled. At least, he have an idea of what kind of girl I am. At least, he knew I have things that I used to do, and things that were not.

**○ ○-------------------------○ ○**

**The Next Day**

I woke up. Kotaru called me. He said he'll be here in a few hours so I have to get ready. I took a bath first, then I decided to kill time by texting Hotaru.

_R u up?_

I was expecting her to reply after a few more minutes but I guess she's already up.

_Yes. Why?_

That's sooo Hotaru. She never text in the shortest way. She will always reply with her grammars correct, and in complete spelling.

_Nthing. Jst wnderng abt 2nite's party._

_Excited?_

_No. Nrvous._

_Because of Natsume?_

_Yes, bcoz of him._

I sighed. It's not hat i don't want to see him but, I felt bad for what had happened that day. I know I shouldn't be, but, my heart protested on it's own. God forbid, I'm going crazy!

_You still love him?_

_No, I dnt._

_Don't lie._

_I said I dnt!_

_Then it's not._

"Jeez, Hotaru." I murmured. Then I decided to change the topic.

_Bout u? U hv dress 4 d party?_

_Yes. Ruka sent me one._

_Hw swit._

_Not that. The dress made me itch._

_Is dat so? Ur funny._

And we continue to exchange text messages like idiots. For killing the time, we both said goodbye to change into something formal. The party's going to start in an hour. Ruka and Kotaru will be picking us up.

I put on the dress, and it sure is nice. I felt comfortable wearing it. I really believed this is an expensive from a famous clothing line. It's fabric is sot, shiny and smooth. And if you put it into a broad daylight, it's not only deep rep, it looks like burgundy also. The dress itself hugs my form, revealing my curves that I didn't knew I have. I wore the jewelries and I put my high heels on.

I didn't apply glamorous make-up for some special reasons. First, I didn't know how to apply. Second it will only make my face itch. And third, just a lipstick and powder will do.

That's my analysis. And I knew it was good.

So I put on a lipstick, the same color as my dress, deep red and a shimmering powder. I put on my cologne, which I haven't used for months. And so, I'm ready.

I analyzed my body and face in a full length mirror, then I smiled. I liked how I turned out to be.

Simple, yet dazzling and attention-seeker. I guess?

A few more minutes, Hotaru texted me.

_Ruka's already here. We'll be going. He said Kotaru's on his way._

I didn't reply. Because Hotaru won't read it anyway. She's probably beside Ruka, quite and expressionless.

I sighed. I sat at the the sofa then after a few minutes, someone pressed the doorbell.

"Kotaru's here." I thought.

I opened the door and it revealed someone. Someone more handsome than his normal look.

Kotaru Hyuuga.

I think I stared at him for a long while. He looked like a model! His hair was stylishly combed, his face, still handsome. His get up and suit suits him very well. I didn't think that there will be someone as appealing as Natsume. They really look alike. That's why I'm pretty nervous even though he's not Natsume. I just don' know why.

As I opened the door, he also looked at me. Like he was staring at a painting. Then I coughed, just to break this awkward staring moment.

"Eherm..." I coughed. It sounded so fake so I guess he kne what I want to say. To break this moment of staring.

"Uhm, Hi." He greeted, showing again that wide, dazzling grin of his.

"Hi." I greeted back and smiled.

He looked again at my face then he said, "Is Mikan there?"

I looked at him then I punched his face.

"AW! I'm just kidding!" He joked.

I didn't feel annoyed but I don't know why I don't want him to tell me those things.

"Me either."

"You're mean! You're saying you were joking about punching me?" He said as he touched his jaw.

"Yeah. Same as yours."

"But you look like sooo much a person now! I guess my taste about dresses isn't bad."

I punched him again then I went outside to where his car is.

"Hey! How dare you punch this handsome face of mine!" He shouted.

I just listened at him without saying anything, then he said, "You're beautiful today." Then he went inside the car.

My heart skipped a bit. Hey! I'm not used into these scenes!

I went inside the car too, completely erasing the thoughts. It'll be bad for my heart.

Then we drove off.

A few more minutes and we are at our destination. Hyuuga's Mansion. The place where I was before.

We went out of the car and Kotaru escorted me to the hallway, then to the lobby. He said that we will be checking attendance first. Like a typical classroom.

I spotted Hotaru and Ruka there, exchanging conversations with some of Ruka's relatives.

Hotaru looked so pretty in her dress! A violet dress that really matched her eyes, she has no make-ups also, just a hint of light lipstick.

Then they saw us. I waved at them and they waved back at me. We exchanged smiles.

I looked around the room, and I felt relieved that there's no trace of Natsume and Haruna. I want to hide from them, although it'll be impossible.

Suddenly, there's a call from Nature. I excused myself to Kotaru.

"Call of Nature. I'll be back." I whispered.

"You know the way?" He asked. He didn't knew I came here before.

"I'll ask. Go talk to your relatives."

"Okay." Then I went out of the lobby.

As I went out of the lobby, I can see familiar faces. Some contributed a lot of help to the corporate world. Some to the entertainment world.

_"Talking about rich people. This is a star-studded gathering."_ I thought.

I went to the second floor, cause as far as I knew, the nearest bathroom is located at the second floor. There's so many rooms here so I don't know which way to go.

Then I opened this certain room, that I believed is a bathroom.

And I'm wrong. Someone's inside the room.

I looked at the person, and my eyes can't be wrong. It's Natsume.

_"Oh crap." _I want to get out of that room immediately!

"Why are you here?" He asked.

And God! Please save me! He's changing clothes! He's half naked!

"L-looking f-for the bathroom..." I said. I knew my face was red! And my heart is beating like crazy!

"Bathroom? It's on the other room." He said. But he put his left hand on the door, and he locked it.

_"Waaa!"_ I'm in danger!

"I-i-i-i'll g-go t-there.." I said, completely stammering.

And he cornered me in a side. And I can't believe what he's doing!

He pulled away his necktie and unbuttoning his polo. He came closer and closer until I don't have the chance to escape.

My heart beat again so fast and I was so nervous!

"W-what are y-you d-d-doing..." I asked, turning my head away or I might see 'something' not pleasant.

"Stripping in front of you, what else?"

And my face turned deep red, redder than my dress.

A strip show?! Damn it!

* * *

**Reviews!**


	42. Talking about Babies

**Thanks for the awesome reviews! ^__________________________^**

* * *

Strip show?!

I gulped. I think I'm dehydrated. Never in my life that I imagined that I'll encounter this kind of scene! When I was young, my parents prohibited me from watching certain kinds of films, cause according to them, it is bad.

I can remember one event I asked such a shameful thing. I was five year old then.

**Flashback..**

_"Mommy!" I greeted my mom as soon as I reached home. It was fun being a kindergarten. I played a lot after school, so I got dirt around my body. Hotaru and I really have a nice day._

_"Mikan-chan. Okaeri." She greeted me as she hugged my small body. My father greeted me too. I hugged the both of them. _

_"I love you Mama, Papa." Then I kissed them.  
_

_We were eating dinner when I remembered what my classmate asked._

_"Mama, Papa, how were babies made?" I asked._

_But then, I was surprised when they choke. _

_"Mikan, where did you get that question?" My father asked kindly as he handed a glass of water to my mother.  
_

_"From my classmate. He asked Hotaru and I that question." _

_My mother and my father looked at one another._

_"Mikan, go sleep. You have school tomorrow." My mother said._

_"But! How were babies made?!" I asked, nearly crying. I envy that classmate of mine, he said he knew how babies were made. I said I knew it but I won't tell him. Then he teased me. That's why I said I'll say the answer to him tomorrow. But really, I don't know how. I was just pretending I knew it.  
_

_"How should we explain this, dear?" My mom asked my father._

_My father sighed._

_"Mikan, babies were given by God."_

_"How?"_

_My father and mother looked at one another then they giggled._

_"If couples loved one another, they'll have a baby. God will touch the woman's belly and poof! It bears the baby. So that's why you can see pregnant mommies." My father explained faithfully, showing a large smile.  
_

_"You can't have a baby when you don't love him/her." My mother added._

_"Ahh.." Now I understand. I nodded._

_"Now you get it so go sleep. Don't forget to brush your teeth." My mother reminded me as she patted my head._

_"Hai!" I said, happily. I was so happy that I learned something new again. So if you love one another, God will touch your belly and you'll have a child! How easy! It should be fun! All that it requires is love! Love!  
_

_Then I walked my way to the bathroom to brush my teeth. After that, I went to my parents' bed and take a good night sleep.  
_

**End of Flashback.**

Remembering that scene still made me laughed. I was so innocent back then. I never knew that what I asked is such a sensitive question. And I bet my parents were nervous. I never knew I was such a stubborn kid. Remembering that scene made me smiled. I swear to my parents' grave I won't asked and say anything about that incident. I made it hard for them to explain.

I'm 16 now, and I think I learned enough. How to make babies, that is.

"Hey, are you happy I'm stripping in front of you?" Natsume said as he continued to show me a strip show.

Then I realized I was reminiscing childhood moments again. It was so shameful! To think I forgot he was stripping in front of me! And the fact that I showed a smile!

"It's not meant for you.. I suddenly remembered something." I said.

And I bit my lower lip. I think I fed him fire.

"What did you remember that made you smiled like an idiot? I thought your happy there's a handsome guy stripping in front of you." He asked.

_"How arrogant.."_ I thought. He really resembles Kotaru. There's a deep bloodline that bonds them together. Such a gene.

"N-nothing..." I said.

Then he came closer and closer until were just a strand of hair away.

"If you won't tell me what it is, I'll kiss you."

My heart beated again so fast! But I already promised to myself I won't say anything about that! And God, I knew he'll laugh if I say that I asked that kind of question! But to be kissed...

I'm annoyed at myself. It's like my mind says don't but my body wanted to be kissed.

I'm going crazy here!

"I'll only count five.." He whispered in my ears.

I suddenly got nervous. If I didn't say the reason within five seconds, I'll be kissed!

"One."

"Hey that was fast!" I said.

"Two." He continued.

_"Uh-oh.."_ I'm confused. Five seconds isn't enough for me to explain! It is not even enough to think things thoroughly!

"I..."

"Three."

Damn it! He's still counting!

"Stop! I'll explain!" I finally said. Please forgive me my dear parents for spitting this little secret...

"Four."

"I asked my parents how babies were made!" I shouted.

He stopped counting. Then he is now restraining himself from laughing.

"Pffff--" He chuckled.

_"I knew it.."_ I sighed. He's that type of guy. Laughing at some silly questions.

At least I was saved by his kissing. I planted in my mind that I don't like him to kiss me. But the real thing is, my heart is scared. Scared that if he kissed me, I might respond to it.

And that was a frightening fact. I don't want it to happen, or else he will see right through me.

"I wonder how your parents react when you asked them that question."

I sighed. "They looked at one another, then they choked."

He continued laughing.

I smiled. Now I can see again his smile.

But I realized something.

_"This isn't right... I should be taking and performing revenge!"_ I immediately thought. Why the hell did I smile?! Why the hell did I felt happy just to see him laugh? This is so absurd! I should be treating him badly. And look, the way we talk was just plainly normal! It's like from before. Before the confrontation.

"Is that so? Want to know how to make babies? The real way." He teased.

Oh God! Look at my face! No one can ever compare this! He's teasing me! For God's sake!

But I breathe in deeply, then I bitterly said, "How can I make baby with someone I don't even love?"

He paused for a while. We were staring at each other's eyes for a long time. I am measuring his patience, and waiting for him to reply. But at that time, my knees were so soft, eager to escape, cause I can't take the pressure that's been present. The pressure of our bodies. Burning with fire.

He continued to stare. And to be frank, I felt like melting. How can those eyes be so hypnotizing?!

After unbuttoning his polo shirt, he took it off and it revealed his naked chest. Suddenly, I got nervous.

"W-what a-are you d-doing?" I said, stammering. He once again cornered me and he blocked any hint of my escape. I can't look at this creature with such a perfect body! I'll be a sinner!

"Repeat what you said." It was completely an order, with aristocracy in his voice.

"W-what a-are you d-doing?" I repeated, same old. What is he trying to do?

"No, not that. Before that."

"How can I make baby with someone I don't even love?" I asked, unsure if he was referring to that.

"Yeah, that."

"So what's with that?" I asked, now with the hint of dare in my voice.

"You wouldn't know you're in love with me until I do something." He said, eating the fire.

"Do what?"

God, he's so complicated! He's making things worse. If he would just let me go now, then everything is fine! My heart beat like crazy and damn, I'm soooo not used to this sort of stuffs.

"Do this."

He lowered his head, placing his hand on my waist, pulling me closer.

And he met my lips.

Next thing I knew, I was responding to his kisses.

* * *

**Kyaa~! ^_____^**


	43. Withdraw

**Uhm.. what do you think? Should I change it and make it Rated M? And by the way I temporarily change my Pen Name cause someone's tracking me, and I don't know who it is. It's just temporary.  
**

**

* * *

**

Kisses. I never knew his kisses would be so hot, yet so punishing. It's like I've done a biggest mistake in my life that's why he punished me through his kisses.

I can feel both the warmth of our bodies, exchanging breaths, and chasing each other's mouth. I never knew that this could be so damn arousing, that's why I give in. At first, it's just that my body was tempted in this intimate activity, and when the time that his lips nibbled through mine, I was completely lost.

Why is he so damn hot? I can't even concentrate!

His kisses became more punishing than ever, became even hotter. And now, my flesh seemed to be attached to him, which is a bad idea.

Then, there's a flash and a ka-ching! sound that appeared in my mind.

I was absolutely taken in. Which is, I shouldn't be.

I was weak at that time, because I was tempted. I suddenly remembered I should be planning to get back at him, to succeed in my revenge, to let him feel the pain that was haunting me every night.

But why did I respond to his kisses?! It was so absolutely absurd!

Now that I finally realized that I was being taken advantage of, I pushed him, distracting his kisses. I exerted a lot of effort, but still, I can't even win. His body was just so strong. So strong that it's like your asking for a statue to move.

"Stop!" I said.

He didn't even move an inch. Our kissing was over so I guessed by now, he knew that I was being deliberately fooled by his act.

I slapped him in the face, then I said, "W-why did you do that?!"

My face flushed red. I'm supposed to be angry but, what is this feeling?! It's like I'm wanting for more!

"Then why did you kissed me back?" He asked, more like teasing.

"I--!" I stopped myself from slapping him again. One is enough. And I guessed his right. I shouldn't be complaining and blaming him because it's also my fault.

His grip loosened, then he changed his clothes.

"I'll go now." I said, not minding what he is doing, cause basically, my mind is disturbed, disturbed from whatever happened just a while ago.

I bet he's finished from changing his clothes, cause he grabbed my arm.

"You know what I think?" He said.

Then I suddenly got nervous, because I got this hint he'll be saying things that will stab me. I mean, true hypothesis. I decided to just get out of that room, because in a minute or two, I'll collapse.

"I-i'll go..." I said. Then I reached for the door knob but he stopped me again. And I was annoyed.

"Wait, let me say this. I think..."

_"Oh no, please God..."_ I was praying, to delay or stop what he's trying to say.

"I think... You're still in love with me."

And those words stabbed me. Deeply. That was what I was afraid of. Yeah, from the very start. Words that might make me go , because I don't know anymore what I will say, I kicked him then I ran out of the room.

As I ran, I thought about a lot of things.

_Why did I kissed him back?_

_Why did I get this jittery feeling?_

_Why did I get nervous every time he went near?_

_Why did my face turned red?_

_Why?_

And for an instant, me, myself answered those questions. History repeats itself right?

I'm still in love with him.

And he's right. It's just that I was running away from the truth in order to save myself. I already knew it, right from the very start. It is just that my inner thoughts and my hatred over him overpowered me. I knew it from the very start that I still loved him. And I knew it from the very start that I was just lying to myself.

And I should be all responsible to this. It's either I want to continue on my revenge, or to withdraw.

But what should I do? I'm all mixed up and it's getting complicated.

_"Oh God! Did I do something awful in my past life?!"_ I thought. I've never been this confused and helpless.

I continued to ran, then I bumped into Hotaru.

_"Why is she here?" _I thought she's been introduced by Ruka.

"What are you doing here?" I asked her.

She just looked at me, with a malicious grin.

"About you? What are you doing here?" She asked me back.

"Looking for the bathroom..." I said. It's true that I'm looking for the bathroom but I totally forgot I'm going to pee! I mean, my urine! It held back because of Natsume!

"Oh. Think about 'it' thoroughly." She just said, nodding then she went back to the party hall.

"What was that?" Sometimes, I don't get Hotaru.

I was now walking, completely not at my own will. I mean, I just got hurt again by accepting that certain, damn fact. Of course, that I was still in love with that idiot, but, what about my revenge?

Honestly, there's no point in continuing it. Here are certain reasons:

He probably knew Kotaru and I were faking it.

Our act is not very appealing to his eyes.

And the fact that I still love him, I'm already defeated, right from the very start. So, I'm still choosing and deciding whether I'll continue or not. In the end, it'll be all my loss. So it's useless continuing with the plan revenge.

_"What will I do?"_ It was getting harder. I thought it will be much harder getting and aiming for revenge, but then, it was harder realizing facts that I don't even think will probably pass me.

I was still thinking about it when I bumped into someone.

_"Haruna!"_ Oh no, this smells World War IV. Even though I bumped into her, I didn't apologized to her. What for? It's her fault anyway. locking the hallway or whatsoever.

But when I looked at her, there's this annoying aura in her face but she was smirking.

"Well, well, well. Look who's here. The plain yet slutty Mikan Sakura." She said, obviously bitter.

I didn't even flinched. It's like I'm immuned. Since she said so many bad things to me.

"Why, Thank You." I said, then I gave my sweetest smile.

And with that, she became more annoyed and irritated. But knowing her bratty attitude, she wouldn't give up easily. And I'm prepared for that. Whether she act like a cat that's ready to attack me anytime with it's pointed nails.

"You know what? I suddenly got this feeling that you wanted now Kotaru to fall or you. Is that right?" She asked, wanting me to get pissed. But sorry for her, I'm new as whole.

"Well, too bad, were already going out." I said, with a 'sorry face'.

Her fist clenched.

"If only I know, he's just using you. Just like what Natsume have done to you."

I stared at her for a minute or two, then she smiled.

"Oh, my. History repeats itself." She said, as if putting a shock face.

"Oh come on, I don't even gave a damn whether they're using me or not." I said. "And even so, at least I'm not like you, pushing herself towards a man. How cheap."

Her jaws tightened, signifying she's pissed.

"How dare y-!" But before she could slap me, I already grabbed her hand.

"My, I'm sooo used to this. Aren't you tired enough already?" I asked. Reigning traced in my voice.

But she became more pissed.

"Who the hell do you think you are? You're just a mere commoner! I bet you used Kotaru to spend his money on you to make you look like this! So that you could get back at Natsume! And what's with this dating? You and Kotaru?! Never! He don't date girls with plain looks and boring attitude! I bet he didn't even love you!" She shouted, completely out of anger.

"If only she knew about this revenge thing, she might've understood." I thought.

But then someone appeared at my back, then he suddenly went beside me, amused of what he saw. Judging by the look on his face, he's been already there, watching our fight. It was Kotaru.

"You're pretty brave aren't you?" He whispered.

"So sick of her." I whispered back.

"What's with the whispering?!" Haruna irritatingly asked.

"Nothing, my dear." Kotaru said.

Haruna smiled. "Ne, Kotaru, why don't you tell to this poor little kitten that you aren't interested in her?"

_"Wow, no worries, eh?"_ She seemed to be assured.

"Too late. Didn't I told you before that she's my girlfriend?" He said.

I was startled. It's either I was in awe cause I think that time he's cool. He can change Haruna's attitude in just an instant.

"Then just tell me you don't love her. You know she's famous for getting dumped." She said.

At that time, by the words she were saying, I was supposed to get angry. But I wonder why I'm not.

"Loved her? Don't joke around. I won't make her my girlfriend if I don't love her. If you want a proof then I'll show you." He dared.

"Then show me." Harina fed the fire.

Suddenly I got nervous again.

_"Don't tell me he's going to--!" _I thought. God!

He pulled me closer then he whispered, "Close your eyes."

I just followed him like an idiot and I closed my eyes. He pulled me closer then he kissed me. Yes, into my lips.

_"EH?! Kotaru?! Kissing me?!"_ This was so ridiculous! Just tell me I'm dreaming.

But it's not a dream. I can feel the heat here in my body!

And when he was finished with it, I opened my eyes.

He was smiling. Haruna's eyes got wider, then there's someone at her back. Natsume.

_"Don't tell me?! He saw the whole thing?!"_

And so, my life has never been simple as before.

_

* * *

_**Reviews! How I wish I was Mikan. KYAA~! **


	44. Slimy Neon Green Color

**Sorry for the days I wasn't able to update my story. Life has been so cruel to me these past few days. But I don't blame anyone, well it's just that, the rain won't stop, and I just recently found out that I'm not enrolled yet in my school so I have to arrange the necessary requirements needed, then we bought school stuffs, then I have to change residencies again. Sorry! But I hope you'll understand, and school starts this coming Monday. Aww..**

**

* * *

**

Kiss?! I was definitely surprised by that! Does that mean something? I mean Kotaru, liking me?!

Not just that, I wasn't able to make a face when I saw Natsume. Obviously, he just saw what happened. And my heart made it's highest jump. I can't think of what to say and do. So tell me, if you're in a situation like this, what would you do? I mean, what would you probably conclude and say?

_"Help me God.. I'm trapped.."_ I prayed.

If I can only rewind and turn back the time, I swear, I won't be in this situation right now. I just recently found out that I'm still in love with him, and yeah, I'm dying to know what to do. And about the revenge.. Argh. I don't think I should continue with it. I mean, right from the start, I'm already lying to myself. And this hatred that I feel wanted to outburst, that's why there's someone out there helping me.

But what is he trying to do? Helping me? But why did he suddenly kissed me?

My feet were still frozen, unable to move, and were carefully sticked to the ground.

Haruna's eyes grew wider, Natsume, expressionless, though obviously speechless, and Kotaru, smirking. He pulled me closer that made my body sticked to his, y pulling my waist with both hands. I was electrocuted, electric current running through my body.

"So, Haruna, say that I don't love my girlfriend." Kotaru said to Haruna.

Haruna raised an eyebrow and irritatingly said, "Argh! I can't stand you two!" Then she walked away with an annoying face.

By 'two', she meant Kotaru and Natsume. Blood-related and cousins, of course.

As for Natsume, he stood there, without a subtle change in his face, then he smirked.

"Nice Kotaru." He said.

_"Huh?!"_ I was confused. What does he mean by that?

"Yeah, you know my girlfriend, she's sensitive. And I don't want her to easily get hurt." As he said those words, his arms circled around me and he hugged me from behind.

My face turned red. What's the meaning of this?!

"She's not your girlfriend. Don't kid with me." Natsume said, looking straight right into Kotaru's eyes.

Somehow, I sensed a word 'tense' between them. Both of them, were so tough, egoistic, and somehow, none of them want to sacrifice or give in.

Kotaru looked back, then he hugged me tight.

_"I can't breathe.."_ His grip were so tight that it was so hard for me to breathe.

"At least I won't hurt her."

That words rang through my head. He was saying things that would stab Natsume, words that would hit right through his core, words that would make him realize that what he did to me was all amazingly painful.

And somehow, I pity him. Why does it has to turn out like that?! I mean I'm the victim here, not him. So why the hell did I felt sorry for him?

_"Because you still love him."_ My mind whispered to me.

And my heart could only agree.

Damn it. All this while I was just asking for him to come back at me. Never minding what would happen.

Natsume didn't say anything. True, the words hit him. And that was so painful.

He walk towards me, then he looked straight into my eyes, with a serious expression on his face.

"I'll take back what's mine." Then he walked away, going to meet his other relatives.

Hey! My heart skipped a bit! And my face flushed red!

_What's that?! Mine? Me? His? When? How?_

My head aches. It's so bad that I kept thinking of that thing. And yet, I didn't get even a single answer!

That's when I realized Kotaru's grip on me loosen.

I sighed. "What did you do that for?" I asked him as we walk to go to the Hyuuga's garden.

"Part of the act. What else?" He answered nonchalantly.

We sat in one of the benches there, watching the black, starry sky with lot's of artificial and creative lights that were hanged there.

"Well, I was surprised." Yeah, at first, I thought that was just his feelings, but then I suddenly remembered, he's my partner in crime.

"Think I'll like you?" Suddenly, his expression became serious. I can't spell him!

"Uhm, w-what d-do you mean?" I was catching for information.

But why does a lot of things should happen right at this moment? I was puzzled by Natsume's declaration that I am his and now..

"Nothing." Then he stood up and he put something on my head.

And when I touched what it was, I screamed.

"YAAAA!!" It was a slimy thing! I know it was often used by kids as a toy, with a neon green color but this one, I think it's real!

"HAHAHAH!" He laughed loudly! What's with this guy!

"Don't laugh! Take this off!" I feel uneasy and uncomfortable to move.

"I don't want to." Then he pouted his lips as if like a kid that won't share his candy with someone, placing both his arms on his side by crossing it.

"You're the spitting image of Satan! Do you know that!?" I said to him.

He laughed again.

And I'm getting irritated. "Take this off!"

He laughed so hard, but his laughing eyes became serious at once, with somewhat, intense desire? I don't know if it's only my imagination but, I think that's it. Or am I sick?

"I'll take that off if you will answer my question."

I analyzed him for a while, and he seemed serious.

"What?!" I asked him what question will he be asking.

"What if I like you now, will you be my REAL girlfriend?"

And there was it, the irregular beat of my heart, nervous and heart-wrecking.

* * *

**Sorry if it was a bit short. Thanks again for the reviews, reviewers!**


	45. Exactly

**I'm so sorry for this late update! And yeah, school just started this last Monday, and unfortunately, I live alone now. Yes, I'm a Filipino, and school is so hard! And I'm preparing my application form for one of the universities here in the Philippine. I REALLY need to get into that I hope you, my readers, would understand what situation I'm in. Don't worry, this story won't be left unfinished. =)**

**

* * *

**

Me?! What? Is he serious?!

"W-what are you s-saying..." I told him. He can't be serious right?! If he is, I don't actually know what to say!

"I said, will you be my REAL girlfriend?" He said again.

My heart continuously pumped, skipping all the possible normal beats. I'm actually not scared of him, but why did I suddenly got frightened? Just the thought of him dating me would make my world go crazy. I mean I knew I didn't love him, but I like him. Well, not in a romantic sense, but friends, of course.

So why would he want me to be his REAL girlfriend?

He likes me? No, he LOVES me?!

"I...I... don't think I can answer that. It's because it's pretty surprising..." I said, quite stammering.

He just smirked there, watching me with full amusement, with eyes laughing, with much pleasure on his face. That time, I realized he was just too perfect to resist. He's like Natsume, perfect and very unbeatable.

"Yeah, I knew that." He said, then he pulled out that something on my head.

"Is that so..." I said, more like a whisper.

He played with the slimy Neon Green, as he talked. "What if I have feelings for you?"

That time, my feet were completely frozen, that would take years to melt. Why is he saying these things now? I'm not prepared.

"But you know I love him..." I murmured. There's no denying now. I'm so sure that he knew what I feel, that all the time, he was the only one that occupies my mind. The one that I hate the most, but in reality, he's only the one that made my world turn upside down.

"I know." He said, with a smile. I don't know why but I don't sense any tense in him. He's so cool, he play it cool, he keep it cool. So what the heck is he asking me those questions?

"Why are you asking me these?" I asked. It's bothering me.

"Why? What will you do if I told you I like you?"

Still speechless, I just hold his hands, squeezing it lightly. I smiled and told him, "It would make things get very complicated. It'll be so hard for me. Especially for you."

He just looked at me, with a pair of green eyes that was like telling me too look only at those pairs. I actually didn't know what I will say, and of course, I don't know what he felt for me.

"I like you." He said, with a very serious expression, that completely made my heartbeat jumped.

I was speechless. If he means that, then it'll be very complicated.

"Are you serious?" I asked, but my eyes turning away.

He touched my chin and he faced it in front of his face. He pulled it closer, making me get shivers.

_"Doki... Doki.. Doki..." _That's my heart. Pumping like an idiot.

"I'm serious." He said.

I just looked at him, cause I wasn't able to spit out the words I wanted to tell him. It was.. I don't know. I was kinda happy yet I was feeling a bit disappointment. So how should I be able to handle this?

My heart only beats for Natsume. Yet, his feelings for me were uncertain. But I knew here deep inside my heart that I love him. That I love everything of him.

We continued to stare at each other's eyes, and now I was feeling uneasy.

"But you know I still love him." I told him, telling him the truth for I don't want him to get his hopes high. I'm sure he knew it.

"I already know that. But would you let your feelings left unsaid? Would you just keep quiet if your heart demanded you to shout it? What would you do?" He asked, holding my hands, with our faces just a strand away from each other.

I knew it. He has the same logic as I am. You wouldn't just sit there and keep quiet if you're in front of the one you love right? And it's better to confess than make things left unsaid. So what I was feeling, he was feeling too.

He has a point there. But it's a very different thing from what I was feeling.

I love Natsume, Kotaru loves me. So what's with that? Isn't it a love triangle?

"As you say, I'll confess." I told him.

He smiled, smiling like a flower. "Of course, and I already confessed."

"But you know that I still love Natsume." I told him. He should be aware of that. And I knew he was aware of that. So why would he keep insisting of him liking me? He should be keeping it to himself.

"Yeah I know. But Mikan, by now you should also realize things. What would you do if you got rejected by the confession without knowing what real happened?" He asked.

I thought of it for a while, then I meekly answered, "I'll make him fall for me then."

He smiled. And I suddenly got nervous.

"Then you now know what I think right?"

"You'll make me fall for you?" I said with my eyes widening.

"Exactly." Then he gave a peck on my forehead then he walked away.

And that night, I was confused. Really confused.


	46. Where Have You Been?

**Salamat. :) Thank you! Thank you!**

**

* * *

**The next day, after that tremendous night with Natsume telling me as his property, and as for Kotaru who's saying he'll make me fall for him, my mind was distorted, twisting. I hate the fact that all I have to do here is lie here in my bed.

I didn't went to school. I feel a little sick, or should I say, I'm sick. My body is hot and I felt a little dizzy. I'm sure they're looking for me.

I barely move, and I barely open my eyes. I was in the midst of deep thinking of why the hell is this happening to me. Did I made some mistake? I'm sure I made a mistake on the part that I've planned my revenge on Natsume but through it all, I failed.

So I'm sure that is a mistake. But why did Kotaru suddenly confessed?

"Argh..." I said as I touched my messy hair.

Then, my phone rang.

"Hello.." I said on the other line.

"Why are you absent?" A cold voice asked.

"Hotaru..." I said. "I'm sick. Visit me."

"I can't. I have a date." She excused.

I laughed. Silly. I never knew she would go on a date right after classes. And imagine, using phones at class is strictly prohibited. She must be in the bathroom.

"Oh well.. I understand. Have fun."

"We will. Take care of yourself. I might send someone there."

"What?!" Someone? Who?

"I'll hang up. Bye."

Then the line was cut off.

I suddenly got nervous. I just wonder who'll she'll be sending off.

I just closed my eyes and take a rest.

* * *

_"Mikan? Mikan?" Someone called me and that voice seems familiar. No it was absolute.  
_

_"Mom?" _

_"Yes it's me. How have you been?"_

_As I stared at her, nothing changed. She still has those beautiful face, with a pair of caring eyes, and a long hair._

_She looked really young._

_"Mom!" I run towards her and hugged her tight._

_My tears suddenly fell on it's own. I missed my mother so much. It's been years since I last saw her. Before the accident, that is._

_"Don't cry, Mikan. I'm always at your side."_

_"Mom..." I continued to cry._

_

* * *

_

"MOM!" I shouted. It was just a dream.

I went into the refrigerator to get a drink. I suddenly got thirsty.

It's been a long time since I dreamt like that. I always used to have blank dreams and sometimes, boring dreams. But why did my mom suddenly appeared in my dream?

Maybe because it's been a long time since I visit my mother and father's grave.

I sooooooo missed them.

I decided to visit their grave and pray for their souls.

It's already 3 pm. So I changed my clothes and went out. I knew I'm sick but since I missed them so much, I'll take a visit.

I walked my way to the cemetery, buying sticks and flowers. When I reached their grave, I knelt and pray. I light the sticks and placed them in the side, then I offered them my flowers.

I pray for their souls and for their peacefulness.

After praying, I talked to them.

"Hey Mom, Dad, how have you been? I'm sure your happy right now. Don't worry, I'll be fine. And I'll visit grandpa this coming summer." As I say those words, I can feel the wind touching my every skin.

"You know, school's hard but I'm doing fine. I'm also doing good in my work. I've become responsible enough. Hey I missed you!" I know I looked like an idiot, talking to a grave, but it's my habit since I was a kid.

The last time I visit here, my life wasn't complicated yet.

"Hey Mom and Dad, there's this guy I loved. Don't get angry okay? I know I'm young but I really loved him. I thought I'll be able to hate him but obviously, I wasn't."

And unconsciously, my eyes were watering.

"I really love him.. But to him, I was just a toy. A lot of things had happened and here I am now, fixing my broken heart. I can't still deny the fact that I love him. And now, he told me he'll claim what's his mine. I just don't understand him. And there is this guy who said who'll make me fall for him. It's so confusing..." I said as I continued to cry.

"I just wondered how you met dad, mom. I wish I'll be able to meet someone as good as him. Please take good care of me. I know you're always looking up to me. You've become stars in the distant sky. Don't forget that I love you always. So always be happy okay? And by the way, I won't tell you the name of the one I love because I don't want him to be haunted. No, I'm just kidding, so I'll get going. I love you always."

I wiped out my tears, then I stood up, glancing out one last look to the grave, then I turned away.

I suddenly found a playground, then I decided to sit on the swing. I played with it, while looking at the city.

It's getting darker. But the swing made me feel comfortable. I used to remember that when I was in kindergarten, I used to play in the swing with my mom. But now, I won't be able to those kind of things.

How should I put this? I missed that time. If I could only go back...

I checked my wristwatch and it was seven. I stood up, because I was feeling a little dizzy.

I walked my home, and my eyesight was becoming blurred. I should hurry home or else I'll collapse. I'm near at my home when my stomach growled.

_"Oh come on..."_ I'm too weak to cook. I think I'll just eat tomorrow.

I suddenly reached my apartment when there is someone who was sitting in the stairs, with his hand in his face.

_"Oh crap!"_ I totally forgot that Hotaru would be sending someone to my house!

I looked at him closely to recognize him.

He opened his eyes, and he seemed to be troubled by something.

"WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN?!"

It was Natsume, with his eyes angry, and distorted voice.

"Natsume..." I said with my voice weak.

Then the next thing I saw, It was pitch black.

* * *

**KYAAAA~! **


	47. Sending a Demon Guy

**Okay! It's signal Number 2 here in Metro Manila (even though it's sunny) so classes are suspended for the Pre-School, Elementary and High School Level! Woohoo! Time to update!**

* * *

The moment I woke up, everything seems alright. As far as I remember, after I saw Natsume with that remarkable angry face, next thing I knew, it was all pitch black. But now, I feel alright, although I can sense that I am still sick.

"I can't go home tonight. Tell that to them." I hear that voice at the corner of my room. It was familiar, of course it was Natsume's.

Then there's a short silence.

"Okay, I understand. I'll go home later." Then it became clear to me that he was talking on a phone.

I coughed a little, then he turned his head on my way. I can see him now. I tried to stand up, but he eagerly ran towards me.

"Don't move." He said. At that time, I can see concern in his eyes as he stare right back, I can sense him worrying about my condition. And truth be told, It felt nice. It felt soooo nice that i wanted to jump and hugged him that time.

But of course, I won't do that. It's because I want to ensure some things. Things that would make my heart either succumb or it will be a triumph.

"But I need to.." I said.

"I said don't move." He ordered again. this time, there's a hint of anger in his voice, telling me that I'm so stubborn.

"But I really need to stand up..." I excused. Oh why won't he give me a chance to explain?! His the one who is stubborn here!

"When will you listen you brat? I told you don't move and take a rest!" He said as he point his finger into my face.

"I NEED TO GO TO THE BATHROOM! IS THAT BAD ENOUGH?!" I can't believe him!

He stopped for a while then he smirked.

I walked with heavy steps in the floor as I walk my way into the bathroom. After I use it, I went back to the bed, for I feel a little dizzy again.

As I lay down the bed, he just sat there in the corner, watching me all along.

"Why won't you go home now?" I said. The thought of him staying here the whole night gave me shivers.

"I can't."

"But why?"

"Because you're here."

I sat down, like him, with our eyes staring. I wanted to ask him so many questions but I don't know where to start. It's like I'm trapped in a maze, finding my way out.

"Don't stare at me. I know I'm handsome enough but you don't have to bluntly act like that."

_"The NERVE!"_ He sure had guts to say those things to me! I knew he knew that i love him, but, can't he understand the situation where in? Or am I the only one getting overboard here?

I continued to stare at him, testing his patience.

"I said don't stare."

But still, I didn't listen.

"Stare again or I'll kiss you."

I thought about it for a while. What if he wasn't joking? but I can't really take my eyes off him.

"If you can't get your eyes out of my face, I'll kiss you for real."

He came closer and closer, cornering me at the wall.

I pushed him.

"Don't underestimate a sick person." I said. I didn't know if that sounds a bit harsh or bitter but... Oh well. I can't understand my self.

He went to the kitchen and he get something in there. When he came back, he handed me a read-made soup.

I get it and it was hot.

"It's hot!" I exclaimed.

He didn't say anything, but he got me a small table where I can put it in my bed so I can eat the food properly.

"I knew your hungry so I thought I'll buy some."

The way he said that, it made my heart flinch. It jumped again millions of beat until I realized I was blushing.

"Hey you're red! Should I bring you to the hospital? You're sick!" He frustratedly said.

I laughed. So he can't differentiate a sick person from an in love one.

I eat the food slowly. But then we were still talking.

"Why are you here?" I asked him. Of course I knew that Hotaru sent him. But one thing that amazed me is that he agreed! Indeed!

"Hotaru said so."

As usual, Like before, it was like asking a statue to move. He didn't speak that much so he would only open his mouth for the maximum of twenty words.

I sighed.

"How did you open the door?" As far as I know, I hid the key somewhere.

"Hotaru told me the hide-out." Of course, he was referring to the key.

"Ahh..."

"Just continue to eat. You need energy."

I just do as he say and I eat with so much happiness here in my heart. I just can't believe his with me right now, taking care of an abandoned kitten.

It touched my heart. Really.

After I ate, he handed me a medicine. I took it then I lay down again.

"I think I should go." he said as he looked at his clock.

"Okay. Thank you."

He just looked at me once again, then he said, "Don't do that again."

"What?" What is he talking about anyways?

"You. Going out when you're sick. You just have no idea how it worried me."

That time, I can't speak a word. It's either my mouth was sewed up or I suddenly became deaf and mute.

"I'm sorry..." finally that was all I can say.

"You suddenly fainted then I had to catch you. And now I'm taking care of you. Such a troublesome kid."

"Well sorry you have to take care of me, and who said you should be taking care of me? You should have declined!" I said with my pressure about to explode. I can't really believe this guy! One minute he's nice, then a minute later he was complaining!

What do you call that?! Mood swing?!

"Hey, easy. i have to go home now. And by the way I changed your clothes."

That's when I realized I was wearing Pajamas and a thin strap tops. My God! What's this?!

"Hey! What did you do to me?!" I said as I hugged my body, protecting it from his stares.

"Don't get so cocky. I didn't even touched a thing. All I could see was a flat chest." After he said that, he went to the door and he went home.

A flat chest.

A flat chest.

A flat chest.

He say? A flat chest?!

"Natsume!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! BAKA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" I said as I threw all I could throw into the door.

Now I won't be able to get married!

Poor me!

He just didn't sneak at my panties, now he even sneaked at my chest! How perverted! I would file a case against him!

I try to calmed myself cause I knew just reminiscing what he said would make my condition worse. Then the phone rang.

"How are you?" It was Hotaru on the other line.

"Hotaru.. I missed you. How's the date."

"Fine, we watched movies."

"You're so lucky you got Ruka all the day. While me I was trapped here with a demon you sent."

"Demon?" She asked.

"Don't act innocent Hotaru, I knew you sent Natsume here."

"But Mikan, I sent Kotaru there."

_"What?!"_ So how can you explain these things?!

* * *

**Reviews Reviews Reviews :)**


	48. Kisses under my favorite Sakura Tree

**Sorry for the late update! School's really getting hard and don't sue me for not updating so fast. But at least, I'm trying my best to finish this story. :)**

**

* * *

**

I really wondered why Hotaru said that. Or was it me who's caught up? As soon as she hung the phone, I went through a lot of thinking. Did I mistaken him as Natsume? Was it hallucination? Or is it because I'm sick?

But I can't be wrong. I knew it was him all along. I can feel it.

That's what my heart told me.

A new day began. I was walking my way to my room when I bumped into someone.

"How's your body? Polka?" A very familiar voice told me.

But instead of being pissed, why did I felt so happy? It was supposed to be an insult, but...

_"Arghh..."_ I'm soooo crazy. He's giving me a headache.

"I think I'm fine.." I almost whispered. Then he walked towards me then he put his palm on my forehead, feeling the heat that it gives.

But I don't think there's heat on it, instead, there is still the trace of his palm on my forehead.

Is this what you call 'LOVE'? Just a mere presence and touch gave me shivers. And what's more weird is that I seemed to memorize every little detail. All the mere details.

"Yeah, I think so too.." Then he turned away and went to his seat.

I also walked towards my seat when someone grabbed my hand.

"Hey, I'm worried! Where did you go? I went to your house last night but you're not there!" It was Kotaru, with concern splashed on his face.

_"Huh?"_ I guess Hotaru's right after all.

"I went to your house. But you're not there, so I left." He explained.

_"What?!"_ So how can you explain Natsume being there?! I looked at Natsume but he refused to met my eyes.

This whole thing is a mystery.

"I went out to buy a medicine..." I lied.

"Is that so? Next time just wait okay?" He said as he patted his hands on my small shoulders.

I nodded. Then we went back to our seats when Narumi came in. And so the class started.

Frankly speaking, I was unable to learn that day because of what happened. I'm trying to figure out what REALLY happened. Cause basically, Natsume's making it difficult.

Dismissal came. I went to my favorite spot, the Sakura Trees. I sat there as I gaze the scenery.

It really never failed me to be amazed.

And I guess it's worth going here.

Then, I can sense someone behind the tree. I bothered to look at that 'someone'.

It was Natsume.

We stayed like that for a while, looking at the sky with our bodies just next to each other.

"Why do you like this spot?" I asked. I know it's obvious, but I just wanted to hear his voice. It just came out suddenly.

"I don't know." He replied, nonchalantly.

"Then why are you always here?"

"I still don't know."

I sighed. Every time I talked to him, he always answered in short sentences. But I just really wanted to be beside him. I wanted to think that he also likes me, but of course, I won't get my hopes high. There are also things that bothers me. His relationship with Haruna, and why he agreed on that stupid bet.

I knew I failed once, because I wasn't able to take my revenge on him. I just realized latyer that doing that would make everything worst. And so, Hotaru was right.

And still, there's another problem. It's Kotaru.

I closed my eyes as I sighed again.

This is my first time having lots of problem that doesn't seem to fit in places.

I have to do something. I need a miracle.

And so, I started to reminisce those nice moments with Natsume, the bungee jump, the udon, the fireworks, his kisses... Damn it.

I wish I can still turn back that time.

But one thing for sure, I never hate Natusme. And I will never hate him.

It's because every time he would do something drastic that means a lot of danger, he would always be there to make up for it. Like the time I was sick, I never expected him to be there.

And speaking of the incident, I might as well ask him.

"Hey Natsume, answer me."

"Hn."

"Why are you in my house last night?"

"Hotaru told me to go."

"Liar."

Then a moment passed, he didn't say anything.

_"I caught him."_ Maybe he was just thinking of another excused.

I decided to let that incident pass. What if he was there? But really, I felt happy when he was there. I don't want to be unfair with Kotaru, but, I think it's better that Natsume was there.

And so, I can't help but smile.

"Why are you smiling?" He asked, but not sounding like he was irritated or anything.

"Nothing. I was just happy."

He just looked at me.

And I met his eyes.

"Thank you for being there when I was sick. I think I owe you one." I thanked him, sincerely.

"Then make up for it." He said.

"Haha. Just tell me. I'll do anything."

"Anything?" He said as he formed a smile on his lips.

_"Uh-oh..." _This may turn out to be something fishy.

"W-what..." I suddenly got nervous.

"Kiss me." He said, with a serious expression, as he looked deeply into my eyes without even blinking.

And my heart pumped like there's no tomorrow.

What should I do?

"K-Kiss? A-Are you s-serious?" I asked, stammering.

"What if I'm serious?"

I can't answer those questions. Of course it's clear that he knew I felt something for him. But what about him?

"But you can't just kiss someone you don't love." I explained.

A few seconds passed before he was able to reply.

"Of course. Then kiss me."

"W-why??" I asked, I got confused.

I can really hear my heart beating for the nth time. I have these butterflies over my stomach. And what's more? It seemed that he's the only one I see.

"I love you, Mikan."

Then he pulled my head and he kissed my lips, softly.

* * *

**KyAAAA~!!!!**


	49. Clearing Out Feelings

**GUYS!! I'VE MISSED YOU SO MUCH! I SWEAR! I DON'T LIE!! I hope you understand why it took me so loooooooooooooooooooooong before I could update this story. As you can see, I've been very busy with school, doing projects, reviewing for tests, NCAE! Practicing for the presentations, and everything. PLUS, TYPHOON ONDOY hit Metro Manila, and yeah, our placed suffered a lot. Thank God, the government has been releasing relief goods for those people who are needy. The flood nearly reached my waist. Imagine that? And the school is planning to move the class next week. AND UNFORTUNATELY, we won't be experiencing SEMESTRAL BREAKS. GOD! How can these be?! I'm so sorry guys if it took this long, I promise I'll make up for it! I swear, to the highest level! :) So please enjoy reading, and guys, can I ask you a favor? Please pray for those souls who died because of the typhoon, and for those who really need a hand. Thank you and God Bless! \(^o^)/**

* * *

_Is he kissing me?_

_Is he kissing me?_

_Again, is he kissing me?!_

Pretty hard to believe, but it wasn't my hallucination.

_I've been kissed!_

_I'm not dreaming, am I?_

As soon as our lips parted ways, he kept staring at me for a whole minute. I knew that after our kiss it would be so awkward. But why is this guy not saying anything at all? And he seemed to be comfortable. While me, here, with my face flushed red. DEEP RED to be exact.

He was my first kiss, I know. But why did this kiss felt like it was my first? As if it's newly touched? It felt like I was in heaven, with the nine choirs of angel singing to me. It felt so... Angelic.

_"GOD.. HELP."_ Was all I can pray.

_But wait. Did he just said, "I love you Mikan?"_

Am I mishearing things?

"Hey, are you all right?" He asked, shaking my face.

"W-Well... I'm..." I'm stammering, I know.

"What can you say?"

"A-About what?" _IDIOT! It's the kiss, of course!_

"Hah. Never mind. I've never met such an idiot girl like you. Your dense. Just talk to me whenever you feel like talking." Then he stood up, giving me a smirk.

I can't really understand myself so, I guess he was right. I've been dense, am I?

"Don't joke with me." I murmured. I can't help it. I was hoping he would really explain why he said those magic words at that time. And why the hell wasn't he acting awkward? I mean, we've just kissed! Right?

He turned his head towards me, then he knelt a little so that his face would be on the same height as mine.

He calmly said, "I'm not joking. If you think I'm making it difficult for you, then think twice. I said I love you. And I mean it." Then this time, he left me under the tree, with my face blushing, my eyes gotten wider.

_"HE MEAN IT?!"_ Help me! How would I handle this?!

Kotaru is another problem. Really, I've been looking like a fool for a day now, thinking it over and over again. I know I have to clear my feelings. But how should I start?

I still sat under the Sakura Tree. I was caressing my auburn locks, thinking thorough the matter over and over again.

"I saw it." An ice-like voice said.

Then my heart suddenly pumped fast.

"Hotaru?!" I screamed.

"Don't shout. You're hurting my ears." She said.

"You're eavesdropping! That's a crime!" I shouted, still.

"If your going to shout again, I swear I'll spread this picture to the whole school." She blackmailed me. She showed me a picture of me and Natsume kissing. Yeah, it was moments ago.

And I can't even say a thing. I felt like I'm a loser for letting my guard off.

"Oh, Hotaru, please don't." I plead.

"I won't I'll just put this picture in my collection."

"Collection?" It's the first time I've heard of it.

"Yes. The 'Sakura Mikan's Misadventures.'" Then, she actually smiled.

"What!? You didn't asked for my permission first! Let me see it!"

And before I knew, we've been teasing and playing.

After an hour of joking and laughing, she made a serious face, then she actually asked me.

"I know you like the kiss. Can you be serious this time? Who would you choose? Kotaru? Natsume? You HAVE to choose." And she pronounced the word 'HAVE' clearly.

_"Why did she ask with such a serious face?"_ I'm getting butterflies over my stomach. I've never been this confused.

I actually thought about it. If I was going to choose, it would definitely be Kotaru. For he can replace Natsume, and I am so sure he wasn't going to hurt me and make me suffer like what Natsume did to me.

_But why?_

_Why is my heart yearning for Natsume?_

_Why can't I sleep at night?_

_Why can't I just forget about him?_

_Just, tell me why._

My mind told me to choose Kotaru. But my heart, was shouting Natsume's name.

"I just don't know Hotaru, I'm so confused. I don't know which to choose." I said, truthfully. I know she'll understand it.

"You have the privilege to choose. You can't have two person there in your heart."

"I know but..."

"You know why it is getting harder? Because you are thinking of each's advantages. Thing of the happiness you felt when your with one of them."

As Hotaru said, I did.

When I'm with Kotaru, I felt safe. I'm happy, I swear. It was fun being with him.

But it felt incomplete.

I know, I'm being unfair. But when I'm with him, there's a part in my heart that is not satisfied. Not satisfied enough to let me think he's the one.

The one I was destined with.

While Natsume, yeah, he hurt my heart a lot of times. I even cursed him. But at the end of the day, He was the one I was thinking of, and by the time I woke up, he's still the one who's popping on my head. I suffered a lot I know. But by the time when our lips met, it melt the hatred away. It melt the worries and insecurities. It's like he made me feel I'm a special girl who should experience perfectness. With him.

And I'll tell you honestly, as I think about this over and over, Natsume's face was on my thoughts.

"Now what? Are you through thinking?" Hotaru interrupted my thoughts.

"Well, yeah." I said, with my head held up high, and a smile plastered on my face.

"Who's the lucky guy?" She asked. But I knew she knew whom I choose.

"MR. ARROGANT, NATSUME HYUUGA." I said, with no words mispronounced. They're whole.

Hotaru just smiled.

"Wait, you won't ask why?" I asked. Because normally, as you would probably do, you will look for a reason why.

"No, Cause I can see it in your eyes." She said.

And I hugged her so tight. She's the only one who could understand what I'm going through. And she helped me realized whom to choose.

The one who could give me happiness.

She helped me at that, and I'm glad I've met her.

I just so love her.

"Just do what your heart told you. Do not underestimate it's power to grant your wishes." She said, then she left me.

I've finally realized, in order for me to reach my happiness, I should be honest with myself. So that's the first thing I would do.

I stood up, then I ran and ran. I've through many corners. I was looking for Kotaru.

Why? You ask?

Cause I want to be honest with him. So there would be no misunderstandings later on. I want him to know my feelings. I don't care if he's going to curse me after this but, I know it's good to let him know.

I'm in the high school building, running. I don't care if the student's will look at me. It felt like I was running out of time.

But time is gold. I just felt the urge to tell him about my feelings.

And as I ran, I can spot him from the distance, reading a book. I ran towards him.

"Kotaru.." I said, while breathing hard.

"Oh, Mikan. What happened? You don't look good." He said.

"Yeah, I guess so. I'm here to tell you something." I said to him, with such a serious expression.

And he stared back, like he can predict what I was going to say.

"Go on, tell me." He justified. I knew it. He knew it.

"I'm here to tell you my feelings. I knew it wasn't easy to decide but, I hope you'll be able to understand. You're a great guy. I'm lucky that you can appreciate me. Thank you." I said, not knowing where to start and end this.

"You're funny. Just tell me if you're going to dump me or not." He said, and it was so amazing. He actually smiled. Like he wasn't affected or anything.

"I like you Kotaru."

"And...?"

"But I love Natsume." I said, with my vice whole as a mountain.

And he just stared.

_"Oh please, say something.."_ I wished.

And he kept staring.

"Hey, Kotaru, what? Aren't you going to tell me something? You can hit me if you like." I asked of him. I was expecting a bitter comment. But surprisingly, he was cool and calm.

"You're insane, but, I have 3 words to say." He said, with his face, serious.

"What?" My hands were trembling.

"Woah. Nice. Really." Then he smirked.

"Huh? What do you mean?" I was confused.

"Do you wanna hear me out?" He said, as he put his hands on my shoulders.

"Hell, yeah." I said.

"Then listen. Look, I know, I fell in love with you. I love you. But I'm not numb. I can sense you love Natsume. Now, don't be a kid. The reason you seek for revenge is because you simply cannot accept the fact that you fell for him and you were tricked. I was hoping I can help you forget about him, but still, your heart still desired to be with him. So what can I do? None, right? I don't want to let you see unhappy when your with me."

"No Kotaru-I'm hap-" Before I could finish what I was about to say, he cut me off. He put his pointer finger on my lips.

"You're happy. I know. But you really wished I was Natsume, right?" He asked.

"Y-yes.." I shamely replied.

"See? You wished I was him, because I just look a lot like him. Well, I was a bit low over there but I already accepted the fact that if you were going to dump me, I'll accept it wholeheartedly." He said, and he was smiling.

_"God, he was so amazing.."_ Was all I can say.

"Your not angry?" I actually asked, with my tears started crawling my eyes to seek it's way out.

"No! No! Don't cry, I won't be able to sleep at night if you are going to cry!" He said, as he pulled out his handkerchief onto his pockey and he started wiping it out.

"Why are you so understanding? I hate it."

"You want me to be selfish?"

"Of course not. I like this thing about you."

Then we both laughed.

"Seriously, I admired you Kotaru. But Natsume is really the one who made my world spin around."

"I know, just stop explaining. You're hurting me." He said it in a way a joke does.

"I'm sorry. But Kotaru, remember this, you're the greatest guy I've ever met." I said, as I looked onto his eyes. Then I suddenly felt the urge to hug him. So I hugged him. Tightly.

"Hey-! I can't breathe. Woah."

But he was hugging me back. Funny.

"Don't say those words ever again."

"Why?" He's just so weird.

"Cause it's making me fall for you over and over again."

By the time he said those words. I felt kinda sorry for him. But of course I was flattered.

I just smiled.

"Kotaru."

"Yes?" He said, as he looked through me with that eyes of his, and with his face, similar to his jerk cousin.

"Close your eyes, and hear me out. Don't ever open it until I say so."

Then he shut his eyes.

I stood up a little so I can reach his ears. Then I slowly whispered, "Thank you for everything. I don't hate you, okay? I actually like you. It was nice meeting you." Then I kissed his cheeks as I reached for his hands. "Open your eyes and shut your mouth."

Then he opened his eyes. And he was smiling.

"What a sweet way to dump someone like me." He commented.

"I said shut your mouth!"

"Your lucky. You're the first girl who ever dumped me. This is a legend. Woah." Then he laughed.

I just smiled at him, then I waved goodbye.

He waved goodbye too. "Follow your heart." Was the last statement I heard.

And I would actually would. I'll follow this thing no matter what it takes.

_"Thank you Kotaru for understanding me. I hope you would be able to find someone who would suit you best. The one who's gonna worth you more than me. The one who could make your world spin crazy. Just like what Natsume did to mine. I hope you'll find her immediately."_

It was my thoughts as soon as I ran away...

To run to the one I love the most, Natsume Hyuuga.


	50. Kissing without the feeling

**Yes! I think this is going to end. Yeah, real soon. :) The next chapter will be the last one.  
**

**Thanks for those who reviewed. Love you guys!**

**

* * *

**

_"Run... Run as fast as you can. For time is gold, and in every second, there can be anything happening. You will never know when it will change, so, before it gets worse, you have to do anything and give it all your best." _Of course, that was what I thought to myself. Now that I have cleared out my feelings, there's no need for me to worry.

Even for the biggest mistake that I will do.

I remember what my mom told me, _"In anything you do, follow your heart. It's only a guarantee that you'll gonna be happy."_

And that's what I'm doing now.

I ran along the hallway, hoping I could see Natsume. I already made up my mind. I'm going to tell him what I felt. And this time, I don't worry anymore. It's because I knew he felt the same way too.

And I don't doubt his feelings.

As soon as turn left, I saw him, standing in front of the door, watching the scenery outside. I'm a little far from him so I guess he can't see me. As I was about to call his name, someone came out of the door.

It was Haruna.

I hid along the wall, hoping they won't see me. I didn't plan on hearing them out, but somehow, I was curious of what they will be talking about. So I did this.

"Na-chan! I can't believe you!" Haruna said angrily, gritting her teeth. Her face was red, proof that she suffered from an exposing situation.

_"I wonder what happened?" _I thought.

"Believe what?" Natsume said, calmly.

"You actually liked Sakura! I hate you!" She shouted. Good thing there's no one along the hallway, except me.

"Liked? You've got a mistake there." He said.

And that made my heart froze. I thought everything's gonna be alright. But I was wrong, I suppose? I thought everything's real.

_"But maybe he got reasons..."_ I tried to be understanding as possible. I wanna hear those words he just said in personal. I don't want to make decisions that are not a hundred percent sure.

"Really Na-chan?" I heard Haruna asked.

"Yes." Natsume nodded.

"If that's so.. Kiss me. Tell me you love me." Haruna said.

And my world began shaking.

_"No! Please... No!"_ I wished. I was hoping he won't do it. Or else, my heart would break into pieces.

Then Natsume pulled Haruna, and he kissed her. On the lips.

And that's when my world went blank.

I ran away, with tears falling on my eyes.

* * *

"If that's so.. Kiss me. Tell me you love me." Haruna said.

_"What a nuisance.."_ I thought. I hate this girl. Demanding, as they would say.

I wanted everything to be clear, that's why I called her. I wanted to clear things out. I wanted to tell her the one I love is Mikan.

And no one else would matter aside from her.

But this Haruna, she's being the annoyance. I couldn't finish my business with her because she keeps on demanding. And today, I'm going to end everything.

Kiss her? Damn no. If I would, it's going to be the last. And it would never happen again. So I decided, I'll give her this chance to kiss me. And it will also be my chance to tell her I would end everything. The ties between us.

So I pulled her and I kissed her in the lips. With such a cold feeling. And I feel disgusted.

And I heard someone's footsteps. Like running away. And when I turned my head, I saw Mikan.

"Mikan!" I shouted. But she didn't even bother to turn her head.

_"Did she saw?!"_ I was worried.

I was about to catch up with her but Haruna grabbed my hand.

"Natsume! What are you doing! You've just kissed me!" She said angrily.

"Yeah I did. And that will be the last."

"What?!" She started getting paranoid.

"I don't love you. Just don't bother me again."

"You can't leave me like this!"

"I can."

"Then why did you kiss me?!"

"To tell you it won't happen ever again. I know I'm a jerk for kissing you. But did you feel anything while I was kissing you?" I asked her.

"N-none.." she admitted, looking at the ground.

"See? There's no love between between us. And the one I love is Mikan."

She cried. I don't know why but I don't pity her.

"Look, you're my fiancee, I know. But starting today, you're not. I'll break ties and bonds between us. I'll explain this to the higher ups. And if you do something drastic, I'll never forgive you."

"But you told me you don't like her.." She said as tears fell out from her eyes.

"I don't."

"Then why?"

"Cause I LOVE her." I said, as I took her hands off mine and I ran away.

I know it's harsh I told Haruna about those things, but who cares?

I was running, and somehow, I have a hard time breathing. I couldn't find Mikan anywhere. I continue to ran. And ran. And ran.

I was losing hope when I remember her favorite place.

Yes, the Sakura trees. And that's where I will go.

And this time, I'll definitely wouldn't let her go.

Ever.

* * *

**NEXT CHAPTER is the end. :) Come on guys! Reviews!! :D**


End file.
